The Scientist Season ll : The Avanger
by Inuzuura Naraku
Summary: Penghianatan membuat jiwa seorang Avenger bangkit. Naruto, anak yang di berkati oleh dewa mengemban takdir untuk menguak rahasia awal mula munculnya kekuatan di luar logika. Mampukah Naruto menuntaskan takdirnya. Atau tetap di tujuannya memusnahkan organisasi yang telah membuat ayahnya mati. The Scientist repaired season II
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : new destiny**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara Bukan punya saya

 **"The Scientist "**

Pair:

Rating :T-M

Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

 **"Victor" Monster voice**

 ** _'Victor' inner monster_**

"victor" humans talk

 _'Victor' humans inner_

 **-Victor- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Bagaimana jika masa depan dibawa kemasa lalu. Apakah akan berakhir bagus? Atau malah akan membawa petaka?

Disebuah desa yang tentram dan masih sangat asri. Terdapat sebuah rumah yang sederhana dengan kebun bunga dan kebun kecil penuh dengan sayuran menghiasi sekeliling rumah tersebut. Disebuah kamar, terdapat tiga sosok dewasa dan satu orang anak kecil yang sedang derdiri disebuah tepi kasur, satu orang yang terbaring lemah dikasur itu.

"Aku mohon Tabib! Selamatkan putraku!" Pinta seorang Ayah sambil mengguncang tubuh orang yang dipanggil tabib.

"hiks hiks Tabib hiks Anakku bisa hiks sembuhkan?" Terlihat seorang wanita dewasa sedang menangis dan langsung memeluk orang yang sedang terbaring di kasur.

"Oni ... kenapa kamu tidur terus?" Sepertinya si gadis kecil belum memahami suasana yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya dan terus menatap orang yang ia sebut sebagai kakak itu.

" ... " Namun orang yang dipanggil Tabib hanya diam tak membuka suaranya.

"Tabib jawab aku!" Bentak si Ayah sambil mengguncang kedua bahu si Tabib.

 **Tap tap tap**

 **Sreekk**

Tiba-tiba si Tabib melepaskan kedua tangan yang ada di pundaknya dan perlahan melangkah mendekati kasur. Sesampainya di kasur Ia langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi badan sang pemuda.

 **Degggg**

Sang Ayah langsung membuang pandangannya tak kuat melihat pandangan yang sangat menyayat hatinya. Berbeda dengan Sang Ayah, si Ibu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan memandang kosong keadaan Putranya dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir dan semakin deras.

"Maaf ... keadaan Putra Anda sungguh sangat aneh, aku belum pernah melihat penyakit langka seperti ini, bahkan sihir dan ramuan penyembuh tidak berefek banyak baginya. Sepertinya Naruto-san dikutuk oleh ... dewa." Sesal sang Tabib sambil melihat seluruh tubuh Naruto yang sangat mengenaskan. Rambut merah pudar yang mulai rontok dengan anggota gerak yang hanya terlihat seperti tulang dibungkus oleh kulit. Wajah yang terlihat seperti seorang kakek-kakek yang sudah diujung masa senjanya, _'sungguh anak yang sangat malang padahal umurnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun.'_ Batin sang Tabib menatap miris keadaan Naruto.

"T-tapi dia masih bisa sembuhkan! Benarkan Tabib, Anakku masih bisa sembuhkan, Hiks hiks." Perkataan Sang Ayah yang terdengar semakin lirih. Sepertinya sang Ayah pun mulai putus asa saat sadar arti ucapan sang Tabib tentang kondisi Anaknya.

"Maafkan aku Arashi-san menurut perkiraanku, umur Naruto-san paling lama hanya sampai 1 minggu." Dan sang Tabib telah memberikan vonis tentang umur Naruto didunia ini sambil mulai membereskan peralatannya.

"T-t-TIDAK!" Jerit sang Ibu mendengar perkataan sang Tabib.

 **Bruuuggg**

"Mito!" Arshi langsung berlari menuju sang Istri yang kehilangan kesadarannya akibat mental yang tidak kuat mendengar nasib sang Anak.

" Kaa-chan! Hiks Kaa-chan hiks kenapa?" Tangis si bungsu melihat tiba-tiba si Ibu (Mito) menjerit dan langsung tergeletak pingsan.

"Tabib tolong periksa istriku!" dengan Panik Arashi mengangkat istrinya ke kamarnya.

"Baiklah." Sambil mengikuti Arashi dari belakang diikuti oleh Karin yang tetap menangis. Mereka semua lalu keluar dan meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang terbaring tak berdaya dikamar tersebut seorang diri.

 **Skip time**

 **Satu minggu kemudian**

 **Clekkk**

Terlihat sebuah pintu yang dibuka dari luar oleh seseorang yang melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang sedang ditempati oleh sebuah tubuh yang terlihat seperti seorang kakek-kakek berukuran mini terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur.

"Sochi hiks Kaa-san mohon hiks sadarlah." Sambil mulai mengelus rambut putranya Mito mulai menangis.

"Kau tahu hiks. Kami merindukanmu hiks di sini ." Lanjut sang Ibu sambil terus membelai rambut merah yang mulai kehilangan warnanya.

"Cepatlah hiks kembali." Ucap Mito sebelum mengecup kening putranya.

 **Clekkk**

Terlihat dua orang sosok memasuki kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu tentang kasih sayang seorang orang tua kepada anaknya.

"Maaf Nyonya Mito, biar saya periksa keadaan Anak Anda." Ucap sang Tabib sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang dan memulai memeriksa tubuh Naruto.

' _Semakin memburuk.'_ Batinnya setelah melihat kondisi tubuh Naruto yang semakin memprihatinkan.

"Tabib bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Anak saya bisa sembuhkan?" Tanya Mito dengan penuh harapan.

"Maa-"

 **Duuaarrrr**

Sebelum ucapan sang Tabib selesai tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan yang cukup kencang mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Ledakan apa itu!" Sambil berlari keluar Arashi diikuti oleh Mito dan Tabib ke asal suara ledakan tersebut. Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka langsung disuguhi sebuah kawah yang cukup besar dengan asap yang membumbung tinggi. Arashi yang terlihat paling penasaran perlahan-lahan mulai melangkah dan mendekati kawah tersebut.

"A-a-apa ini!" dengan suara terputus-putus yang cukup nyaring, Arashi melihat sebuah telur sebesar telur burung unta yang berwarna putih dan bercorak layaknya jilatan api berwarna biru tergeletak di samping sebuah batu kristal sebesar bola sepak yang mengeluarkan cahaya ungu terang di tengah kawah tersebut.

"Ada apa Arashi-kun?" tanya Mito sambil mendekati sang Suami. Tiba-tiba

 **Whuuusss**

Kedua benda itu melayang memasuki rumah mengagetkan tiga pasang mata yang melihatnya. Pandangan mereka tiba-tiba tertuju pada jendela lantai atas atau lebih tepatnya adalah kamar dari Naruto yang sedang mengeluarkan cahaya emas yang bersinar terang.

"Naruto!/Sochi!" Teriak kedua suami istri tersebut dan perlahan berlari masuk kembali di ikuti sang Tabib.

.

Di kamar Naruto sebelumnya

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Wwuuuusssss**

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah portal berbentuk persegi delapan menghasilkan suara yang sangat bising, memancarkan cahaya kuning terang di atas tubuh Naruto dan menghembuskan angin yang sangat kencang ke arah tubuh Naruto. Perlahan namun pasti tubuh Naruto bercahaya keemasan dan rambut yang tadinya rontok mulai tumbuh dengan lebatnya. wajah yang tadinya keriput layaknya seorang lansia sekarang mulai kembali ke wajah anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun dan memperlihatkan wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang tadinya kurus kering sekarang mulai membuat tubuh itu perlahan terisi kembali layaknya anak yang sehat pada umumnya.

 **Whuuusss**

Muncul sesosok tubuh transparan yang langsung jatuh dari dalam portal itu dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Membuat cahaya dari tubuh Naruto semakin bersinar sangat terang, dan

 **Buuuummmm**

Sebuah shock wave kecil yang bersumber dari hasil ledakan tubuh itu menghasilkan hempasan angin kecil bersamaan dengan hilangnya portal dan cahaya ditubuh Naruto **.**

Hening tak ada lagi suara dalam ruangan itu. Meninggalkan kamar yang kosong yang agak berantakan dan sesosok tubuh yang terbaring layaknya sedang tidur.

 **Braaakkkk**

Suara pintu yang didobrak oleh dua objek asing yang perlahan berhenti di atas tubuh Naruto.

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba batu berwarna ungu itu bersinar dan muncul sepasang rantai hitam pekat yang tumbuh dan mengitari leher Naruto. Terlihatlah sekarang sebuah kalung melingkar manis di leher Naruto dengan bandul berbentuk opal tidak sempurna berwarna ungu bening dan beberapa sulur hitam membelit kristal tersebut. Perlahan kedua buah bola mata yang tertutup itu bergerak-gerak dan mulai terbuka memperlihatkan kornea berwarna warna merah dan pupil hitam.

"Ugh dimana ini?" Terdengar suara yang sangat serak dari mulut Naruto sambil perlahan bangun dari posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ugh pusing." Seraya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut.

 **Flashback somewhere**

Terlihat suasana malam di sebuah kota metropolitan dengan beberapa kendaraan yang masih berlalu lalang. Terlihat seorang pemuda berumur kurang lebih delapan belas tahun sedang menenteng kantong plastik yang berisi banyak makan. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan sebuah jaket hitam dan celana berwarna hitam panjang lengkap dengan sepatu sport warna hitam bergaris merah. Dikepala bersurai merah itu menggantung Headseet berwarna merah dengan bagian telinga berwarna hitam terpasang rapi ditelinganya. Terlihat kepala itu mengangguk-ngangguk mengikuti irama yang didengarnya.

 **Sriiingggg**

Tanpa sadar sebuah lingkaran sihir berbentuk persegi delapan terbentuk tepat di jalan yang akan ia injak.

"Aaaa apa ini!" Teriaknya sambil mencoba meraih apa pun yang bisa menyelamatkannya saat dirinya menginjak masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut.

 **Sriiingggg**

"Tolong aku!" Dan tubuh itu terus melayang di sebuah tempat yang tidak jelas rupanya dengan warna-warna pelangi yang bergerak seolah aliran air.

"Sa-sakit!" Terlihat sebuah bayangan menyerupai tubuh itu keluar masuk beberapa kali hingga kemudian tubuh pemuda tersebut terkikis menyisakan bayangan yang menyerupai dirinya saja melayang bebas di tempat tersebut.

 **Sriiingggg**

Dan lingkaran yang sama mulai menarik masuk sosok transparan tersebut masuk ke dalamnya.

 **Flashback end**

' _Aku ingat sekarang'_ Batin Naruto.

"Ugh!" _Ingatan siapa ini!'_ tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan masuk ke dalam kepala Naruto secara paksa.

 **Deg**

Tiba-tiba tempat Naruto yang tadi berada di sebuah kasur sekarang berganti menjadi tempat yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya kuning pucat yang tidak terlalu terang.

"Di-dimana ini?" Sambil mengobservasi tempat itu Naruto mulai melangkah ke sebuah pohon sakura besar dengan kelopak sakura yang berguguran

"Selamat datang Reinkarnasiku."

 **Sriiingggg**

Muncul cahaya yang sangat terang di hadapan Naruto dan mulai membentuk sosok manusia dengan tinggi seperti anak sepuluh tahunan.

 **JRREEENGGGGG**

Jelaslah yang muncul adalah Naruto versi kecil lengkap dengan pakaian serba putih sedang menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum

"K-kau pemilik asli tubuh yang kutempati!" Naruto Menatap dan menunjuk sosok yang baru datang dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"hehehe sekarang bukan lagi." Seraya terkekeh melihat tingkah Naruto versi dewasa yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Sekarang tubuh itu adalah milikmu jadi gunakanlah dengan baik." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

"A-apa maks- Kenapa tubuhku mulai memudar!" Ucapan Naruto terhenti setelah melihat tubuhnya yang mulai memudar

"Lain kali kita akan bertemu kembali. Dan saat itu tiba akan kujelaskan semuanya." Ucap Naruto kecil sebelum seluruh tubuh Naruto besar berubah menjadi cahaya kecil meninggalkan sosok Naruto kecil di bawah pohon sakura

"Tolong bawa takdir baru untuk keluarga kita dengan hadiah pemberian Dewa padamu."

.

.

 **Drap drap drap**

"Naruto!" Dan sang Ayah masuk kamar yang dimana keadaan pintu ruangan tersebut telah rusak parah. Tubuh sang Ayah mematung saat pandangannya melihat sang putra dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sedang menatap dirinya.

"Ada ap-" Perlahan wajah panik Mito terganti dengan wajah haru dan bahagia melihat sang putra menatap dirinya dengan keadaan tubuh yang terlihat sangat sehat. air mata Mito mengalir kembali dan mulai melangkah mendekati putranya.

"N-na-Naru hiks kau sudah sadar Nak?" Dengan perlahan tubuh Mito semakin mendekat pada ranjang itu.

"Ya aku-"

 **Greeb peluk**

"Syukurlah Sochi hiks hiks." Tangis haru Mito sambil mendekap erat Naruto seolah-olah tidak akan pernah membiarkan sang putra lepas kembali.

"Maaf nyonya bolehkan aku periksa keadaan putra Anda?" Terdengar suara sang Tabib dari belakang tubuh Mito.

"Silakan Tabib." Sambil memberi ruang Mito perlahan mundur sejajar dengan suaminya yang berada tepat di belakang sang Tabib.

"I-i-ini tidak mungkin." Gumam sang Tabib melihat keadaan Naruto sehat seperti keadaan remaja normal sumurannya seolah-olah dia tak pernah sakit sebelumnya

"Apa maksudmu Tabib." Dan kebetulan Arashi berdiri di belakang sang Tabib dan mendengar gumamannya.

"K-k-keadaan Naruto-san semuanya baik-baik saja." Keringat mulai bercucuran di wajah sang Tabib melihat hasil pemeriksaannya barusan.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya Mito sekaligus penasaran dengan tingkah sang Tabib yang tiba-tiba berubah seakan-akan dia sedang dilanda syok berat.

"Justru karna dia baik-baik saja! Itulah masalahnya!" Jawab sang Tabib dengan nada yang tinggi dengan pandangan tak lepas dari Naruto.

"Mungkin itu adalah berkah dewa." Ucap Arashi.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Tak ada manusia atau sihir penyembuh yang bisa menyembuhkan orang yang sekarat selama bertahun-tahun dan langsung sembuh seperti sediakala! MAK-MAKH-MAKHLUK APA SEBENARNYA KAU ITU!" Teriak histeris sang tabib sambil menunjuk dan menatap horor terhadap Naruto. Mendengar suara sang tabib tiga pasang mata langsung peranjat Kaget.

"Dengar Tabib." Akhirnya dari tadi terdiam Naruto membuka suaranya walau pun dengan nada yang serak.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi, apa pun bisa terjadi walaupun kita dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak memungkinkan. Dan selama kita masih berharap dan mau berusaha pada akhirnya yang awalnya tidak mungkin bisa berubah menjadi mungkin." Ucapan Naruto sangat tidak sesuai dengan usianya dan itu cukup untuk membungkam si Tabib.

"Hiks syukurlah hiks."

"Hai jagoan kau sudah terlalu lama membuat kami kuatir." Seraya mendekat dan mengelus rambut Naruto yang masih dalam dekapan sang Ibu.

"Mari temui adikmu sudah lama dia ingin bermain denganmu." Ajak Mito sesudah tangisannya mulai reda.

"Ah kalau begitu saya pamit pulang dulu Arashi-san, Mito-san dan Naruto-san. Semoga Dewa selalu melindungi kalian." Pamit Tabib seraya mulai melangkah keluar.

"Biar saya antar Tabib." Dan Arashi pun pergi mengantar sang Tabib keluar rumah.

"Ayo Sochi ." Sambil beranjak menggandeng Naruto keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ano Kaa-sama ... sejak kapan aku mempunyai adik?" dan ucapan Naruto sukses membuat tubuh Mito membatu.

' _Aku lupa sudah empat tahun lebih kondisi Naruto sekarat tanpa sebab, dan sekarang umur Karin baru empat tahun.'_ Batin Mito mengingat bahwa Naruto tidak pernah tahu menahu tentang adiknya.

"Ahahaha nanti Kaa-chan jelaskan." Sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal Mito tertawa kikuk melihat tatapan polos anaknya. Mereka pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah kamar yang didalam-Nya terdengar suara anak kecil sedang bermain.

"Ciiiaaattt rasakan ini naga jahat dug dug dug hahaha kau mati juga! Yeeee pangeran hebat aku mencintaimu pangeran muah muah." Seperti itulah yang terdengar dan sukses membuat dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sweetdrop mendengarnya.

"Dari mana dia tahu hal seperti itu." Gumam Mito tersadar dari sweetdropnya.

 **Clekkk**

Karin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamarnya yang terlihat terbuka dari luar.

"Kaa-chan!" serunya seraya bangun dan berlari memeluk Ibunya.

"Hai putri kecilku, lihat Kaa-chan bersama siapa." Ucapnya menyambut pelukan putrinya

"Huh?"

 **Blus**

' _Tampannya!'_

Raut kebingungan itu berubah saat melihat wajah Naruto dan berubah merah menggemaskan di pandangan semua yang melihatnya. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih pada Ibunya.

"Dia siapa Kaa-chan?" Tanyanya dan memandang ibunya antusias.

"hihihi perkenalkan ini kakakmu Naruto." Ucapnya terkekeh lucu melihat kelakuan putrinya.

"Bukannya Oni-Chan Karin kakek-kakek ya?" dengan mata bulat polos Karin menatap Mito dan Naruto secara bergantian.

 **DooooonGGGGGG**

"Dia benar." Gumam Mito sweetdrop untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh putrinya **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time**

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang antara Mito dan Karin soal status Naruto sebagai Kakaknya Karin yang berlangsung berjam-jam, tibalah saatnya makan malam keluarga Uzumaki. Terlihat canda dan tawa yang mengiringi keluarga tersebut, dengan Karin yang terus menempel pada Kakaknya dan lawakan dari sang kepala keluarga melengkapi keluarga yang bahagia tersebut.

Di kawah halaman keluarga Uzumaki tempat bekas jatuhnya dua benda yang sekarang salah satunya melekat di leher Naruto. Tiba-tiba keluar benda seperti lumpur berwarna hitam bergaris garis merah merayap keluar dari tengah kawah. Benda itu terus merayap menuju ke dalam rumah dan terus merayap sampai akhirnya sampai diruang makan keluarga Uzumaki. Benda itu berhenti sesaat seperti menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya sampai akhirnya mulai merayap kembali dan langsung masuk ke dalam lubang bawah celana yang dikenakan Naruto tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

" Sochi, sejak kapan kau memakai kalung?" Tanya Mito memperhatikan kalung dengan bandul berwarna ungu yang sangat indah.

"Naru tidak tahu Kaa-sama, saat tadi terbangun kalung ini sudah melingkari leher Naru." Seraya memperhatikan dan menyentuh kalung itu. Mendengar ucapan istrinya Arashi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kalung yang sedang di pegang oleh anaknya.

' _Itu kan! Kristal yang terjatuh bersama telur tadi.'_ Dan sepertinya Arashi masih mengingat kristal tersebut walau agak berbeda bentuk.

 **Deg**

' _Kristal ini!'_ Batin Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Hai semua! Saya bawa cerita baru pengganti "Lousy Nobleman". Kenapa story itu diganti? Ya ada dua poin yang menurut saya membingungkan.**

 **1\. Sifat Naruto menurut saya kurang jelas dan ya karna disini Naruto adalah Reinkarnasi dari Gilgamesh seharusnya sifatnya akan seperti Gilgamesh tapi disini saya rasa sifat Naruto tidak seperti itu**

 **2\. Ada yang bilang storyku mirif sama story seorang senior ya jadi saya hapus deh karna saya kurang suka disamakan hehehe**

 **Tapi ada kemungkinan story Lousy akan saya lanjutkan karna datanya masih ada tinggal direvisi saja.**

 **Oke sekian dari saya. Oh hampir lupa untuk up selanjutnya tidak menentu hehehe sesuai dengan imajinasi yang masuk saja**

 **Oke ditunggu Reviews nya. . .**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi ...**

 **Chapter 1 is Complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : new Pathner**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara Bukan punya saya

 **"The Scientist "**

Pair:

Rating :T-M

Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

 **"Victor" Monster voice**

 ** _'Victor' inner monster_**

"victor" humans talk

 _'Victor' humans inner_

 **-Victor- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Bagaimana jika masa depan dibawa kemasa lalu. Apakah akan berakhir bagus? Atau malah akan membawa petaka?

Uzumaki adalah sebuah Klan ternama yang berjaya pada masanya. Tetapi itu dulu saat lahir orang-orang hebat yang berasal dari Klan tersebut, sekarang klan Uzumaki hannyalah klan biasa di pandangan anggota kerajaan dan para Klan bangsawan yang lain. Mereka mulai menggeser status Klan Uzumaki menjadi Klan rendah yang tidak terlalu penting untuk Kerajaan Midland. Bahkan mereka dengan kejamnya mulai menarik mundur pasukan patroli kerajaan yang bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan jalan menuju klan tersebut, mengakibatkan banyak bandit atau magic beast yang menyerang kepada para pedagang membuat transaksi jual beli menurun membuat ekonomi Klan menurun drastis.

Uzumaki Arashi, itulah nama kepala Klan untuk saat ini. Suami dari Uzumaki Mito serta ayah dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Karin. Dulu dia adalah seorang yang disegani banyak orang dan Klan bangsawan lainnya, dia adalah seorang Uzumaki yang sangat berbakat dengan kemampuan magic chain yang sangat kuat terbuat dari mana murni yang dapat menyerap mana korban yang terlilit oleh rantai tersebut. Tetapi setelah sebuah tragedi terjadi entah kenapa dia mulai dipandang sebelah mata oleh mereka. Bangsawan lain mulai tak segan merendahkannya di depan umun dan membuat orang-orang dari Klan Uzumaki marah dan malu sehingga mereka mulai mengasingkan diri ke wilayah paling ujung kerajaan.

" ... " Hening di sebuah ruangan setelah Arashi menceritakan tentang keadaan putranya selama dia terbaring sakit.

 **Trak trak trak**

Tiba-tiba lantai di sekitar Naruto retak oleh aura yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Apakah itu benar Tou-sama." Desisnya yang menjanjikan penderitaan tanpa batas bagi siapa pun yang mengusiknya.

"Sayangnya itulah kenyataannya sekarang Anakku." Arashi mulai bersandar seraya menutup matanya. Dia paham kenapa putranya mengeluarkan reaksi dan tekanan aura yang begitu menyesakkan ini, dia sangat paham dengan perasaan yang tengah putranya rasakan. Marah, kecewa sedih, semua perasaan itu dia tahu jelas karna dulu dia juga merasakan perasaan itu juga.

"Akan kuhabisi mereka semua!" Janjinya dengan rembesan aura mana yang semakin membesar dan mulai mengguncang ruangan itu.

"Cukup Naruto!" Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat aura yang tak terkendali itu kembali pada tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tahu kamu marah, aku juga tahu kamu sangat kecewa dan sedih." Terlihat wajah Naruto tertutup surai merahnya dan tak tahu dia memasang ekspresi seperti apa saat ini.

"Tapi marah saja tidak cukup, Sedih hanya akan berakhir sia-sia, Dan kecewa tidak bisa merubah keadaan Klan kita menjadi lebih baik."

"Jadi ... jadikan perasaan sedih dihatimu itu motivasi untuk kau terus maju! Jadikan perasaan kecewamu sebagai pelajaran agar kejadian ini tidak terjadi lagi, dan Jadikan rasa amarahmu sebagai bahan bakar semangat untuk merubah keadaan Klan kita!"

 **Deg**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar kata-kata motivasi dari Ayahnya.

"Hiks hiks." Terlihat aliran air mata mulai turun di kedua pipi Naruto dan terdengar suara isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Maafkan Tou-san Nak, terlalu banyak beban yang Tou-san berikan padamu." Sesal Arashi sambil mulai berjalan kearah Naruto.

 **Tap**

Dan Tangan itu menyentuh pundak Anaknya yang masih menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku memang Tou-san yang tidak ber-"

"Tidak Tou-sama! ... kau adalah Tou-sama yang paling kubanggakan. Kau adalah motivasiku untuk terus maju. Dan aku berjanji akan merubah keadaan Klan kita menjadi lebih baik lagi! ... Aku berjanji." Seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata Ayahnya, Naruto mengucapkan sebuah janji dengan keyakinan hati yang mantap dan tak akan pernah tergoyahkan.

"Tentu Nak aku yakin kamu pasti bisa memenuhi janjimu."

Hanya kata banggalah yang sekarang tengah Arshi rasakan.

Dia telah menemukan Heir selanjutnya yang memiliki semangat seorang Uzumaki sejati.

"Tapi aku perlu waktu untuk menepatinya." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Tenang saja Nak aku tak akan menuntutmu cepat-cepat." Seraya membelai rambut merah itu penuh kasih.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

.

.

Setelah waktu berlalu tibalah saatnya makan malam bagi keluarga Arashi. Terlihat beberapa Maid dengan cekatan membereskan dan menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam Keluarga kepala Klan tersebut

 **Dret dert**

Suara beberapa kursi yang ditarik, sekarang terlihat Arashi beserta keluarganya telah menduduki kursi masing-masing dan mulai acara makan malam tersebut

 **Tring tring tring**

Dentingan suara peralatan makan dan piring.

"Tou-sama." Ucap Naruto sukses menarik perhatian penghuni ruangan tersebut kecuali si bungsu yang adem ayem menyantap makanannya.

"Ada apa Nak?" Sambil berhenti makan dan memperhatikan sang putra yang kini menatapnya.

"Apakah Tou-sama tahu tempat para bandit yang selalu membuat masalah di sekitar wilayah Klan kita?" Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat hati kedua orang tua Naruto dan beberapa Maid yang ada di sana menjadi waswas.

"Tentu Tou-san tahu ... bolehkah Ayah tahu kenapa kau menanyakan perihal tempat para Bandit?" Dengan penasaran Arashi menanyakan Alasan Naruto bertanya tentang masalah itu.

"Bisa beritahu aku dimana tempatnya?" Perkataan Naruto itu sukses membuat semua orang terbelalak kaget.

"Untuk apa kamu tahu Sochi?" Dan akhirnya Mito tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak bertanya pada putranya. Jujur dari awal percakapan ini perasaannya sudah tidak enak untuk dirasakan, dan perkataan Naruto berikutnya hampir membuat dia terkena serangan jantung.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi tempat itu."

"Tidak! ... Kaa-san tidak mengizinkanmu pergi ke sana!" teriak Mito.

"Untuk apa kamu pergi ke sana Nak?" Tanya Arashi setelah berhasil meredakan rasa terkejut akibat dari perkataan putranya tersebut.

"Untuk kebaikan Klan Tou-sama." Bungkam, ucapan Naruto berhasil membungkam seluruh penghuni ruangan itu.

"Tetap saja Kaa-san tidak mengi-"

"Di sebelah barat Klan ... Kau akan menemukan sebuah benteng di arah sebelah barat, itulah markas para bandit itu." Potong Arashi dan itu berhasil mendapatkan hadiah berupa pelototan mata dari orang yang dia potong perkataannya.

"Arashi! Apa yang kau katakan!" Murka Mito mendengar ucapan Arashi seolah menyetujui putranya pergi ke tempat para binatang buas.

"Tenang saja Mito, aku percaya pada putra kita." Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat perasaan Mito tambah panas.

"Bicara apa kau! ... Umur Putraku baru 11 tahun dan kau mengizinkannya pergi ke sarang bandit! Dimana letak otakmu!" sambil menunjuk dan nafas yang memburu Mito meluapkan segala amarahnya.

"Tenanglah Kaa-sama ... aku akan baik-baik saja." Terlihat Naruto berjalan mendekati ibunya dan mulai menenangkannya.

"T-t-api Sochi hiks aku tak mau hiks kehilanganmu lagi." Dan air mata Mito membayangkan putranya akan pergi lagi.

"Aku janji Kaa-sama, aku akan baik-baik saja dan akan membawa pulang jalan keluar dari masalah bandit ini."

"Hiks t-tap-"

"Suuttt ... percayalah padaku Kaa-sama." Dan perlakuannya sukses mendapat anggukan dari Ibunya.

"Bawalah masa depan yang cerah untuk Klan kita Sochi."

"Serahkan padaku Kaa-sama ."

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

 **.**

.

.

Esok harinya terlihat Naruto dengan tas ransel kecil terpasang dipunggungnya sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Klan dengan beberapa anggota Klan yang mengantar kepergiannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sochi, makanlah yang cukup dan jangan suka pilih-pilih makanan. Jangan terlalu percaya sama orang asing, jaga kebersihanmu dan jaga juga kesehatanmu, selalu pakai pakaian hangat jika cuaca sedang dingin atau malam hari dan cepatlah pulang Putra kesayanganku." Terlihat Mito masih kurang rela putra satu-satunya pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Tentu Kaa-sama ... Kaa-sama juga jaga kesehatan selalu." Sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Pesanku sama seperti Kaa-sanmu Nak." Seraya mengelus rambut anaknya yang sekarang berada di pelukan istrinya.

"Oni Hiks.. Cepat hiks pulang." Sambil ikut memeluk sang Kakak.

"Tentu Imouto ... baiklah semuanya aku pamit doakan aku membawa hasil yang memuaskan ya!" Pamit Naruto memulai langkah awal perubahan yang akan menentukan nasib Klan Uzumaki.

"Sampai jumpa!/ Hati-hati di jalan ya!" Ucapan beberapa orang yang ikut mengantar kepergiannya dari gerbang Klan.

Terlihat Naruto sudah semakin jauh dari gerbang dan pada akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi oleh mereka.

' _Hati-hati di jalan Sochi, dan cepatlah kembali.'_

Batin sang Ibu, sementara itu dikamar Naruto.

 **Krak Krak Krak**

Terlihat sebuah telur yang retak di beberapa bagian dan mulai hancur mengeluarkan kabut dikamar itu.

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba sepasang mata merah terbuka dan perlahan sebuah siluet mulai terlihat.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Prang**

Dan siluet itu pun melesat memecahkan kaca entah pergi ke mana, meninggalkan kamar Naruto yang penuh cangkang telur dan pecahan kaca.

 **Back to Naruto**

 **Naruto** **pov**

Hanya pohon yang rindang sejauh mataku memandang benar-benar cocok kalau dijadikan tempat bersembunyi bandit dan buronan kerajaan. Bandit ya ... cih lihat saja nanti akan kubuat Klanku bangkit dan berdiri kokoh menopang dirinya sendiri, saat itu tiba bersiaplah menerima balasan dariku orang-orang brengsek!

 **Srek srek**

Suara apa itu! Sumbernya dari semak-semak di sampingku. Perlahan kupasang posisi siaga dan coba kuraih pedang pendek yang ada di pinggangku

 **Srek srek**

Suara itu semakin dekat! Dan semak yang sekarang ada di hadapanku mulai bergoyang-goyang dengan kencang

 **Roooaarrrrr Bruk**

Sesosok makhluk berwarna putih sebesar anjing melompat ke wajahku dan membuat aku terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hei Hei apa apaan ini!" Sambil kucoba untuk menyingkirkan makhluk ini yang terus menjilati wajahku, sial makhluk ini! Pasrah saja.

.

 **Normal pov**

.

Setelah acara menjilati selesai kini makhluk itu sedang duduk meringkuk di pangkuan Naruto. Sekarang terlihat makhluk putih bersisik layaknya kadal lengkap dengan dua pasang kaki depan dan belakang. Berkepala seperti kadal dengan empat pasang tanduk dikeliling kepalanya dan dua buah tanduk yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya berbentuk seperti telinga kelinci. Memiliki Sepasang sayap putih besar yang menutupi punggungnya dan dua pasang sayap mirip sirip ikan dipangkal dan ujung ekornya. (Dragon White Fury)

Tiba-tiba kepala hewan sejenis reptil atau naga tersebut bangun dan menatap mata Naruto. Sekarang terlihat mata biru seperti kucing berpupil vertikal yang sangat indah.

"Hehehe." Suara tawa yang dipaksakan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto saat beradu tatap dengan naga itu.

 **Gggrrrrr**

Geraman aneh keluar dari mulut naga tersebut dan dia mencoba menyeringai memperlihatkan mulut bersih tanpa gigi. Perlahan tangan Naruto terangkat secara perlahan mencoba untuk memegang naga itu.

 **Tap**

Dan akhirnya telapak tangan Naruto berhasil mendarat di kepala naga tersebut.

 **Gggrrrrr**

Geraman lain keluar dari mulut tanpa gigi itu saat Naruto mulai mengelus kepalanya.

"Dari mana kamu berasal?" Sambil terus mengelus kepala itu.

 **Gggrrrrr**

Dan hanya geraman sebagai jawabannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya sekali lagi seraya mulai melepaskan tangannya dari kepala si putih.

 **GGGRRRRR**

Geraman marah keluar dari sang naga dan dua kaki depannya langsung menangkap tangan Naruto yang masih mengambang dikepalanya

 **Tap**

Dan sang naga berhasil menangkap tangan Naruto dan menaruhnya dikepalanya kembali.

"Kau manja sekali." Gumamnya, melihat tangannya tidak dilepas dan masih dipegangi oleh sang naga.

"Baiklah karna kau tidak memberi tahuku asalmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan ikut denganku dan menjadi temanku." Sepertinya perkataan barusan mulai menarik minat sang naga.

"Dan karna kau tidak memberi tahuku namamu, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu ... ."

"Amayakasa reta ryū (Naga yang manja) ... Amaryū itulah namamu sekarang." Dan disambut jilatan di wajah kembali oles sang naga atau Amaryū mulai sekarang.

"Baiklah lebih baik kita berburu ikan disungai aku tahu kau lapar." Ucapnya sambil bangkit berdiri.

Setelah beberapa saat menangkap ikan dengan cara ditombak menggunakan bambu runcing atau ditangkap langsung oleh Amaryū dengan lumutnya. Sekarang terlihat tumbukan ikan yang lumayan banyak di dekat api unggun yang baru saja dinyalakan oleh Naruto.

 **Sraakk sraakk**

Suara kayu yang diraut oleh Naruto untuk dipergunakan menusuk dan membakar ikan. Dan sekarang beberapa ikan yang telah terpasang rapi mengelilingi perapian tersebut.

"Cobalah." Ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan seekor ikan bakar ke depan mulut Amaryū.

Endus sambil mendekatkan moncongnya pada ikan bakar tersebut, dan terlihat mulut tanpa gigi yang perlahan terbuka.

 **Sriiinggg**

"Wow!"

Tiba **-** tiba mulut itu penuh dengan gigi-gigi yang sangat tajam dan langsung memakan ikan bakar yang disodorkan Naruto.

Kunyah-kunyah dan semakin melambat dan berhenti sambil menatap aneh Naruto.

"Apa?" Risi akan tatapan Ama.

 **Gleek**

Suara sesuatu yang ditelan oleh si naga. Kepak dan Ama mulai terbang ke dekat tumpukan ikan

 **Brruusss**

Lalu tiba-tiba dia langsung menyemburkan api berwarna biru pada tumpukan ikan tersebut.

"Hei! sisakan aku juga beberapa ikannya!" melihat Ama sedang melahap ikan yang barusan dia bakar.

 **Krasak krasak**

Tiba-tiba semak-semak di sekitar tempat itu bergoyang dengan kencang

"Groooaaa."

Keluar beberapa makhluk berwarna hijau berbentuk seperti manusia kerdil.

"Goblin!"

 **Gggrrrrr**

Dan di sambut geraman Ama.

"Sepertinya mereka mencium bau ikan bakar kita." Ucapnya memperhatikan goblin-goblin yang membawa beberapa senjata seperti kapak gada dan tombak ditangan mereka.

"Groooaaa!" komando seorang goblin yang terlihat lebih besar daripada yang lain membawa sebuah pedang besi.

 **Wuuussss**

Suara gada yang diarahkan ke kepala Naruto dan dengan teming yang tepat Naruto merunduk dan langsung melompat ke belakang menghindari tusukan sebuah tombak yang diluncurkan pada perutnya.

"Ama balas serangan mereka!" Perintah Naruto sambil berlari mengambil pedangnya.

 **Roooaarrrrr Brruusss**

Sambil mengepakkan sayap dan terbang Ama berteriak dilanjutkan menyemburkan api birunya.

 **Kiiaakkk**

 **Kiiaakkk**

Jerit dua goblin yang terbakar api biru tersebut.

 **Siiiuuutttt Siiiuuutttt**

Beberapa anak panah api diluncurkan dari dalam hutan menargetkan Ama yang masih menyemburkan apinya.

 **Cleb Cleb**

 **Roooaarrrrr**

Dan beberapa sebuah anak panah berhasil menembus bagian sayap dan perut Ama dan membuatnya terjatuh dari acara terbangnya.

 **Bruuuggg**

"Ama!" Teriak Naruto melihat Ama terjatuh.

"Beraninya kalian!" Perlahan tubuh Naruto di tutupi oleh sesuatu benda yang berwarna hitam. Benda itu terus merayap memenuhi tubuh Naruto.

 **Grroooaaaarrr**

Teriak makhluk berwarna hitam yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Terlihatlah sekarang tidak ada sosok anak berumur sepuluh tahunan, melainkan sesosok hitam setinggi orang dewasa dengan mata merah dan beberapa benda seperti urat berwarna merah tercetak di beberapa bagian

 **Syyyuuuttt**

 **Syyyuuuttt**

Beberapa anak panah melesat pada sosok Naruto

 **Cleb cleb cleb**

Dan semua anak panah itu sukses menancap ditubuh hitam besar tersebut. Namun semua anak panah tersebut seolah-olah terisap ke dalam tubuh itu dan

 **Syyyuuuttt**

 **Syyyuuuttt**

Panah berwarna merah langsung meluncur dari dalam tubuh jelmaan Naruto dan melesat ke pada beberapa goblin yang bersembunyi sambil mulai membidik Naruto kembali

Kiiaakkk

Kiiaakkk

Teriakan beberapa goblin yang mati dengan panah tertancap di keningnya.

"Roooaarrrrr!" terlihat si pemimpin goblin tidak terima bawahannya mati langsung melesat diikuti bawahannya yang tersisa.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

Suara benda tajam yang beradu.

 **Gggrrrrr**

Geraman yang dikeluarkan Naruto saat bertatapan muka dengan sang pemimpin goblin. Tiba-tiba leher dari jelmaan Naruto memanjang dan langsung membuka mulutnya dan melahap kepala goblin tersebut.

 **Bruuuggg**

Suara tubuh tanpa kepala yang terjatuh di hadapan para anak buahnya yang mematung melihat sang ketua mati.

"Ngiikk ngiikk!" dan sisa goblin yang masih hidup langsung lari terkocar-kacir meninggalkan mayat pemimpinnya itu. Perlahan namun pasti wujud Naruto kembali seperti semula dan hanya menyisakan tangan kirinya yang masih berwarna hitam.

"Haah haah apa ini." Sambil melihat tangan kirinya.

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya memiliki sepasang mata yang terbuka dan menatap dirinya.

"Apa ini!" Teriak Naruto kaget.

" **Gggrrrrrrrr tenanglah Ningen."** Sebuah suara yang berasal dari tangannya.

" Makhluk apa kau! Keluar dari tubuhku sekarang juga!" Teriaknya tampak ketakutan.

" **Khekhekhe apa itu caramu berterima kasih padaku yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari makhluk hijau tidak berguna itu?"** Tawa aneh keluar dari tangannya dan tiba-tiba tangannya berubah menjadi sebuah kepala hitam lengkap dengan mata dan mulutnya.

" ... " Hening tak ada jawaban dari Naruto karna terlalu shock melihat kejadian barusan _'Venom?'_ Batin Naruto mengetahui makhluk hitam itu.

" **Kau benar ningen itulah namaku."** Seperti bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada dalam tubuhku?"

" **Aku datang bersama kalung dan Naga bodoh di sana itu."**

"Ah Ama!" Teriak Naruto seraya berlari menuju Naganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sobat."

 **Gggrrrrr**

Dan hanya geraman lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Bagaimana ini luka Ama sangat parah dan jika dibiarkan dia akan mati!" Naruto terlihat panik.

" **Kau memiliki batu yang penuh akan kekuatan, kenapa tidak gunakan itu untuk menyembuhkannya?"** Melihat Inangnya panik Venom lalu memberi solusi pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana cara." Sambil menoleh melihat dan

 **DooooonGGGGGG**

"K-k-kenapa tanganku sepanjang ini." Ucapnya Sweetdrop melihat Venom yang menempel di tangan kirinya sedang memakan mayat dari tubuh sang goblin dengan lahapnya.

" **Abaikan saja aku, dan caranya rasakan aliran kekuatan yang ada di kalungmu lalu tarik keluar kekuatan dari batu itu dan pusatkan kananmu. Tapi ingat jangan terlalu besar jaka kau tak ingin peliharaanmu mati meledak."** Ucapnya menghentikan acara makannya sejenak.

' _Baiklah fokus dan rasakan aliran mana ka-'_

 **Krauk krauk**

' _Fokus rasa-'_

" **Hmmm lezatnya."**

 **Twicc**

' _Fokus ra-'_

Endus endus

terlihat kepala Venom mengendus endus udara sekitar dan mulai bergerak serta kembali memanjang, pemandangan itu tak luput dari pandangan Naruto.

 **Twicc twicc**

' _Fok-'_

" **Ah di sana masih ada beberapa daging segar."**

"Bisakah kau tenang dan diam!" Teriak Naruto

"Nyawa seseorang dipertaruhkan di sini!" Tambahnya sekali lagi.

" **Ah abaikan saja ak-"**

"MANA BISA BEGITU!" Teriak Naruto dengan kepala yang membesar dan beberapa air liur yang berhamburan.

' _Cih, harus fokus dan rasakan aliran mana di kalungku.'_

 **Sriiingggg**

Terlihat sebuah pendar berwarna ungu mulai terlihat dari kalung Naruto

' _Tarik secukupnya dan alirkan pada tangan kananku.'_ Batinnya memberi perintah. Cahaya ungu itu lalu merambat pada tangan kanannya dan mulai berkumpul ditangan Naruto.

' _Hangat.'_

' ** _Anak yang berbakat.'_** Batin Venom melihat Naruto berhasil melakukan instruksinya dalam sekali percobaan.

 **Whuuusss**

Terlihat aura ungu mengelilingi tubuh Ama. Perlahan-lahan luka di sayap dan bekas panah yang menancap diperutnya Ama perlahan menutup. Dan tulang-tulang yang tadi bergeser akibat jatuh dari ketinggian mulai kembali ke posisi semula.

' ** _Aku yakin dengan bakat seperti ini, beberapa tahun lagi anak ini akan menjadi seorang yang melegenda di dunia ini.'_** Batin Venom sekali lagi.

Dan akhirnya Ama mulai bangun saat sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi di tubuhnya

 **Kepak-kepak**

' _Kenapa tubuhnya membesar secepat ini?'_ Sambil memperhatikan tubuh Ama yang sekarang sudah sebesar singa dewasa.

" **Itu karna aura yang dia serap dari kekuatanmu bocah!"** Seakan bisa menjawab batin Naruto.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau seolah mampu membaca pikiranku?" Ucap Naruto kebingungan

" **Aku memang bisa melakukannya karna kita sekarang berbagi tubuh."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Terima kasih untuk raiders-san yang telah meninggalkan jejaknya.**

 **Oke ditunggu Reviews selanjutnya dan sampai jumpa lagi!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **2** **is Chomplete.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :The first step of change**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara Bukan punya saya

 **"The Scientist "**

Pair:

Rating :T-M

Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

 **"Victor" Monster voice**

 ** _'Victor' inner monster_**

"victor" humans talk

 _'Victor' humans inner_

 **-Victor- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Bagaimana jika masa depan dibawa kemasa lalu. Apakah akan berakhir bagus? Atau malah akan membawa petaka?

.

.

.

..

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Disebuah hutan yang penuh akan pohon yang beraneka ragam, terlihat sesosok anak kecil berambut merah berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan tersebut.

"Venom ... apakah kau bisa terlepas dariku?" Tanya Naruto.

" **... Tidak gaki."** Terlihat dari lengan kiri Naruto keluar benda berbentuk kepala berwarna hitam dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" ... " Hening Naruto menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Venom.

" **Bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untukku menjelaskannya, lagi pula kita telah sampai di kawasan para bandit."** Dan seperti ucapan Venom, terlihat di hadapan Naruto sekarang ada sebuah bangunan besar yang tak terawat. Bentuknya seperti benteng besar berbentuk kotak tingginya kira-kira sepuluh meter dengan beberapa lubang berbentuk persegi dan sebuah gerbang besar terbuat dari kayu dengan parit mengelilingi benteng tersebut.

"Kau benar, saatnya pembersihan." Gumam Naruto sambil melangkah mendekati bangunan itu.

 **Lompat**

 **Whuuusss**

 **Tap**

Naruto lalu melompati parit itu dan mendarat di puncak benteng tersebut. Terlihat sekarang di hadapan Naruto beberapa tenda ukuran sedang yang muat untuk beberapa orang didalam-Nya dan sebuah tenda ukuran besar berdiri di tengah-tengahnya.

" **Aneh."** Ucap Venom dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

"Ada penyusup!" Seru seseorang berbadan kekar sambil membawa pedang tipe Longsword.

"Panggil ketua!" Seru yang lain. Terlihatlah sekarang Naruto sedang dikepung oleh puluhan bandit yang membawa berbagai senjata.

"Hanya seorang anak kecil?" Tanya seorang bandit.

"Benar dia anak kecil." Ucap beberapa bandit.

"Hei Nak! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" seru seorang bandit berambut Oranye diikat di bagian belakangnya.

" ... "

"Hei Nak jawablah!" Perintah si bandit rambut oranye.

"Rumah." Gumam Naruto.

"Huh?" Terlihat beberapa bandit bingung dengan kata yang meluncur dari dalam mulut Naruto.

Hei Nak apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya si rambut oranye mewakili beberapa bandit.

" ... "

"Rumah, pengakuan, dan kebahagiaan itulah yang kalian cari selama ini." Ucap Naruto setelah beberapa saat membungkam mulutnya.

" ... " Terlihat tubuh beberapa bandit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

 **Duuuaarrrrrrr**

Di tempat Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan akibat seseorang pria dewasa yang terjun dari atas dan menghantam tempat Naruto sebelumnya dengan sebuah pedang besar.

"Jangan bercanda denganku bocah." Ucap seseorang dari balik asap.

" ... "

" ... "

 **Whuuusss**

Sebuah angin datang dan menghembuskan asap debu di tempat itu, dan terlihat seorang pria besar dengan rambut hitam pendek acak-acakan dengan baju hitam tanpa lengan dan juga celana hitam panjang. Dia mengenakan perban yang menutupi mulutnya dan juga perban yang membelit tangan dan betis kakinya.

' _Dimana bocah itu!'_ Matanya dengan liar melihat sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Naruto

 **Tap**

Suara Naruto yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya ke permukaan.

' _Wah, tadi hampir saja!'_ Batin Naruto melihat tempatnya berdiri sekarang telah ditempati pedang besar yang menancap di tanah.

"Hebat juga kau, bocah." Ucap si penyerang.

"Siapa kau, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerangku!" Ucap Naruto sambil memasang posisi siaga dengan pedang pendek yang dihunuskan kearah pria berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Aku, Momochi Zabuza pemimpin kelompok bandit di sini. Dan alasanku menyerangmu adalah karna aku muak dengan ocehanmu itu!" Setelah ucapannya selesai Zabuza langsung berlari kearah Naruto sambil membawa pedang besarnya.

 **Syyaattt**

 **Trang**

"Ugh! T-tenaga yang besar." Ucap Naruto menahan tebasan pedang dari atas

 **Krak kraaak**

' _Si-sial! Bahkan pedangku retak menahan tebasannya.'_ Batin Naruto melihat retakan mulai menjalar dipedangnya.

 **Pyaaarrr**

 _2'Gawat!'_ Panik Naruto sambil melompat ke belakang melihat pedangnya patah.

"Gawat pedangku patah!" Sambil melihat pedangnya yang telah terbagi dua.

"Aku pastikan kau tidak akan seberuntung barusan bocah!" Tiba-tiba Zabuza sudah ada satu meter di hadapan Naruto dengan posisi siap menebas kepalanya.

"Bos bahkan tidak segan-segan pada anak kecil." Gumam seorang bandit.

" **_Kau butuh bantuan Gaki?"_** Tanya Venom lewat telepati.

" _Apakah harus ditanyakan lagi!"_ Batin Naruto sambil merunduk dan melancarkan sebuah pukulan kearah perut Zabuza.

 **Duak**

"Ugh!" Sebelum pukulan Naruto mengenai perut Zabuza tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan lutut bersarang di perut Naruto

 **Duak**

 **Brugg**

Seakan tidak puas dengan satu tendangan, Zabuza langsung memberikan sebuah tendangan lagi di wajah dan membuat Naruto terlempar beberapa meter.

' _Sa-s-sakit sekali.'_ Rintih Naruto berusaha bangun.

" **_Haah kau memang bukan apa-apa tanpa bantuanku."_** Ucap Venom dalam kepala Naruto. Perlahan-lahan Venom mulai membungkus tubuh Naruto.

" _Venom dengan kesombongannya."_ Balas batin Naruto

"A-apa itu!"

"Mak-makhluk a-a-apa sebenarnya bocah itu!" Terlihat beberapa bandit terkejut dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat tubuh Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai berubah dan membesar.

" **Mari paman! saatnya ronde kedua."** Dan kini terlihat wujud Naruto telah berubah lebih tinggi dan kekar, dengan kepala hitam bermata merah besar tanpa pupil dan tanpa mulut.

" Menarik bocah." Seraya tersadar dari terkejutnya Zabuza mulai memasang posisi siap menyerang.

 **Sriiingggg**

Dan tangan kanan Naruto tiba-tiba memanjang membentuk sebuah pedang.

" **Mulai!** /Mulai." Seru keduanya sambil melesat meninggalkan debu di tempat masing-masing.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

Terlihat percikan api saat mereka beradu pedang.

 **Trang**

" Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kesini bocah." Ucap Zabuza sambil beradu pedang dengan Naruto.

 **Trang**

" **Berhenti Merampok pedagang yang ingin pergi ke wilayah klan Uzumaki."** Balas Naruto.

" Huh? ... ah sekarang aku paham, rambut merah itu kau dari klan Uzumaki." Ucap Zabuza sembari mengingat warna rambut Naruto tadi.

" **Kau benar aku dari klan Uzumaki, lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto ... Itulah Namaku!"** Sambil melesat kembali Naruto menghunuskan tangan kanannya kearah Zabuza.

 **Trang**

Zabuza menahan tusukan Naruto dengan pilah pedang besarnya.

"Menarik bocah, aku dan komplotanku akan berhenti menjarah para pedagang." Ucap Zabuza membuat Naruto perlahan menurunkan tangan kanannya dan kembali menjadi semula.

"Asal kau bisa mengalahkanku!" Teriak Zabuza sambil menebaskan pedangnya.

' _Sial tak akan sempat!'_ batin Naruto melihat pedang Zabuza beberapa inci lagi akan mencapai lehernya.

3cm

.

2cm

.

1cm

.

 **Traaanggg**

" ** _Jangan pernah turunkan kewaspadaanmu dalam pertempuran bocah! Apa pun yang terjadi."_** Dan terlihat sebuah sulur menahan pedang Zabuza.

" _Hah selamat. Terima kasih Venom."_

"Saatnya serangan balasan!"

 **Sriiingggg**

Dan tangan kanan Naruto kembali menjadi pedang yang siap menikam perut Zabuza.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

" Mati!" Tiba-tiba Zabuza menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan langsung muncul dibelakang-Nya.

' _Ce-c-epat sekali!'_ Batin Naruto.

 **Traaanggg**

" ** _Bocah biar aku ambil alih!"_** Teriak Venom dalam pikiran Naruto.

" _Baik, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan."_ Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Naruto Venom langsung mengambil alih kekuasaan tubuh Naruto.

" **Gggrrrrrrrr."** Geraman Venom membuat bulu kuduk beberapa bandit berdiri

" **Groooaaa**." Tiba-tiba bagian mulut Naruto terbuka dan mengeluarkan lidah yang sangat panjang dari mulut penuh gigi runcing tersebut.

" M-m-monster." Tubuh beberapa bandit bergetar melihat wujud Naruto kembali berubah. Terlihat sekarang tubuh yang semakin tinggi, urat yang menonjol berwarna merah dan otot yang semakin membesar. Mulut lebar yang menyeringai sesekali mengeluarkan lidahnya dengan beberapa sulur pendek berwarna hitam tampak bergerak di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

 **Sreekk**

Pegangan Zabuzapada pedangnya merasakan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan musuhnya.

' _Siap- ah bukan! Tapi makhluk apa sebenarnya dia.'_ Batin Zabuza dengan beberapa keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

" **Mati."** Ucap Venom dibelakan Zabuza dengan tangan kanan yang runcing siap melubangi kepalanya.

 **Traaanggg**

Zabuza langsung memutar tubuhnya menahan tusukan Venom.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

 **Syyyuuuttt**

Sulur-sulur di punggung Venom memanjang melilit dan mengangkat tubuh Zabuza.

' _Sial!'_

 **Duak**

Tubuh Zabuza langsung dibanting dengan keras.

 **Duak**

 **Duak**

 **Duak**

 **Duak**

Seolah tidak puas, Venom membanting tubuh Zabuza beberapa kali.

' _Ugh! Sakit sekali.'_ Rintih Zabuza.

' _Oh tidak, jangan lagi!'_ Batinnya lagi saat tubuhnya mulai diangkat kembali

 **Whuuusss**

Setelah Venom mengangkat tubuh Zabuza, Ia lalu melempar tinggi tubuh itu ke atas. Dan,

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Duaakkkk**

 **Kraakk**

Venom langsung muncul di atas tubuh Zabuza dengan lengan kiri yang telah berubah menjadi godam raksasa dan langsung dihantamkannya pada tubuh Zabuza membuat beberapa tulang rusuknya patah.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

 **Duaarrr**

Suara tubuh Zabuza yang melesat dengan cepat dan langsung membentur tanah dengan kerasnya. Setelah beberapa saat asap debu mulai menipis memperlihatkan tubuh Zabuza yang terbaring di tahan dengan tanah yang retak seperti jaring laba-laba di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bos!" seru beberapa bandit.

" Uhuk! K-kau tidak main-main rupanya bocah." Ucap Zabuza dengan perban bagian mulut mengeluarkan darah.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

Terlihat beberapa bandit yang membantu Zabuza untuk berdiri.

"Kami tak akan membiarkanmu melukai ketua kami lagi!" Seru pria berambut oranye memasang posisi siaga membelakangi Zabuza dan seorang bandit dengan pakaian hitam seperti jubah dan mengenakan topeng bermata bulat putih yang tidak menutupi bagian mulutnya.

"Cukup! Fu! Torune!" Ucap Zabuza sambil dipapah anak buahnya.

"Kalian berdua bukan tandingannya." Ucapnya lagi.

" **Gggrrrrrrrr!"**

 **Syyyuuuttt**

Venom langsung meluncur kembali ke hadapan Zabuza dan anak buahnya.

"Gawat! serang dia!" Ucap Fu melihat Venom kembali melesat.

"Hyaaaa!"

"Kita hajar dia!"

"Lindungi bos!" Seru beberapa bandit berlari sambil membawa senjata masing-masing.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

 **Syyyuuuttt**

Dan Sulur-sulur Venom langsung memanjang mengarah ke para bandit dan langsung mementalkan.

 **Duak**

 **Duak**

 **Duak**

"Aaarrrgg!"

"Aaarrrgg!"

Dan para bandit langsung terpental begitu sulur tersebut menghantam mereka.

 **Syyyuuuttt Greeb**

Tangan kanan Venom langsung melesat dan mencekik leher Zabuza membawanya ke hadapan mulut Venom yang terbuka lebar seolah-olah ingin memakan kepala Zabuza.

"Bebaskan bos kami!"

"Hentikan!"

"Jangan!"

"Aku mohon hentikan!"

" Tidak bos!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan monster!" Terlihat wajah cemas dan panik dari beberapa bandit saat melihat Venom akan memakan Zabuza.

" _Cukup Venom!"_ Batin Naruto membuat tangan Venom yang membawa tubuh Zabuza berhenti bergerak di hadapan mulutnya.

" **_Cih! Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan dapat makan siang."_** Balas Venom sedikit kesal karna gagal memakan Zabuza.

" _Mungkin lain kali."_ Tan tubuh Venom mulai berubah kembali ke bentuk perubahan pertamanya dimana mulut itu mulai tertutup seolah tak pernah ada dan tubuh yang kembali seperti ukuran semula.

" **Maafkan aku, saat perubahan keduaku kadang aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya."** Ucap Naruto saat telah mendapatkan kontrol sempurna dari tubuhnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Zabuza.

' _T-t-tadi itu ny-nyaris saja.'_ Batin Zabuza setengah syok melihat mulut Venom yang sangat lebar sedang terbuka dan memperlihatkan taring-taring dan juga lidah yang sangat panjang beberapa senti di hadapannya.

"T-t-tak apa bocah ... dan aku menyerah." Ucap Zabuza.

"Mulai besok kami akan pinda-"

" **Tid** ak." Potong Naruto dengan wujud kembali menjadi normal.

"Ikutlah bersamaku dan akan kuberikan kalian rumah tempat kalian pulang." Ucap Naruto membuat beberapa bandit tersentak.

"Apakah kau serius bocah?" Tanya Zabuza sambil menatap mata Naruto mencari kebohongan atas perkataannya barusan.

"Aku sangat serius, Zabuza-san. Bukannya itu yang kalian inginkan?" seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Zabuza.

"Dari mana kau tahu bocah?" Ucap Zabuza serius.

"Itu ... "

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

.

" **Aneh."** Ucap Venom dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

" **Ini aneh ... aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa jahat apa pun dari mereka."** Ucapnya membuat Naruto berpikir.

"Apakah kau ... bisa merasakan niat dan hawa jahat?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

" **Huh! Bukan saja hawa jahat ... aku bisa merasakan niat jahat dan membaca pikiran seseorang tanpa orang yang kubaca ingatannya sadari!"** Ucapnya membanggakan kemampuannya.

"Hei! Siapa itu!" Ucap seseorang di belakang Naruto.

Kalau begitu buktikan." Bisik Naruto yang hanya bisa didengar Venom

" **Baiklah."**

 **Syyyuuuttt**

Tiba-tiba sebuah sulur hitam muncul dari punggung Naruto yang langsung melesat dan menangkap wajah dari bandit di belakang Naruto.

" Hmmpp! hmmpp!" Suara si bandit tak jelas.

" **Sekarang siapkan dirimu, aku akan mengirim ingatan yang kudapat padamu."** Ucap Venom saat berhasil mendapatkan ingatan si bandit.

Beberapa saat kemudian

" Jadi kisah klasik Robin hood huh?" Gumam Naruto pelan setelah mendapatkan ingatan dari Venom.

"Baiklah sudah kuputuskan soal bandit-bandit ini." Sambil melompat dari atas benteng.

 **Bruuuggg**

"Suara apa itu!"

"Ada penyusup!"

 **Flashback** **End**

"Dari mata kalian, aku bisa melihat semuanya ... rasa ingin diakui, kesepian, dan kebahagiaan. Itulah yang kalian inginkan." Ucap Naruto.

" ... "

" Hahahahaha kau Naif bocah!" Sambil tertawa Zabuza membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Kami bandit yang kerja kami hanya merampok dan menjarah, kami semua sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan kami seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

" Jadi hentikan omo-"

"Ku pikir aku tidak tahu alasan kalian merampok!" Potong Naruto.

" ... "

"Kalian Merampok untuk membantu rakyat miskin dan juga tertindas di kerajaan kan!" Tubuh Zabuza tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" Da-da-dari mana kau-"

"Tak penting bagaimana aku mengetahuinya ... kau pikir dengan kau dan anak buahmu saja cukup untuk merubah keadaan mereka? Kau pikir kerajaan akan diam saja atas semua tindak tandukmu? Suatu saat pasti kalian akan ditangkap juga oleh kerajaan atau yang paling buruk dibunuhnya." Muka Zabuza langsung mengeras mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau tahu apa bocah! Kau dan bangsawan lainnya sama saja! Kalian hanya mementingkan diri sendiri! Kalian hanya bisa memanfaatkan kami rakyat biasa untuk kepentingan kalian! Kalian hanya makhluk hina yang ego-"

"Aku tahu itu Zabuza!" Potong Naruto.

" Karna itulah aku di sini untuk merubah itu semua." Lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak semua bangsawan seperti pandanganmu. Masih banyak yang peduli pada nasib rakyat-rakyat kecil. Aku akan tunjukan padamu bahwa aku beserta klanku tidaklah sama dan akanku ubah nasib kalian beserta rakyat yang kalian bela menjadi lebih baik." Ucap Naruto menarik perhatian seluruh bandit terhadapnya.

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya bocah." Ucap Zabuza sambil perlahan berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Keh! Sudah kudug-"

"Tapi dengan bantuan keluargaku, teman-temanku, klanku, dan juga kalian ... Maka pasti aku akan berhasil! Aku pasti bisa menolong rakyat kecil! Aku pasti bisa merubah nasib kalian! Maka dari itu ... Ikutlah bersamaku dan kita raih impian yang kita inginkan serta kupastikan kebahagiaan kalian di tempat yang bisa kalian sebut RUMAH!" Sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Zabuza.

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba Zabuza beserta seluruh bandit mengangkat pedangnya dan membuat Venom mulai membungkus tubuh Naruto kembali.

"Kau tawarkan kami Rumah dan kebahagiaan ... Maka akan kami tawarkan kau kesetiaan dan juga pedang kami!" Seru Zabuza sambil mulai bersujud ala kesatria di hadapan Naruto diikuti oleh seluruh bandit anak buahnya.

" ... " Naruto terdiam tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilakukan Zabuza dan bawahannya.

' ** _Hehehe menarik.'_**

"Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan boc- ah tidak! Tetapi Naruto-sama." Ucap Zabuza seraya mulai bangkit diikuti para bandit.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini menuju klan Uzumaki dan bawa semua barang berharga yang ada di sini, aku akan mulai merombak besar-besaran klank- bukan tapi klan kita semua!" Ucap Naruto mulai melangkah menuju gerbang dan diikuti oleh Zabuza.

"Kalian dengar titah junjungan kita!"

"Yaaaa!"

"Hidup Naruto-sama!"

"Diberkatilah kau!"

Teriak para bandit mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka dan jarahan mereka semua.

"Fu! kirim pesan pada seluruh Assasin kita yang sedang bertugas, suruh mereka untuk kembali."

"Kita semua akan pulang." Ucap Naruto di depan gerbang benteng besar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Hai semua! Terima kasih atas doa serta dukungannya untukku T.T aku terharu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :** **The rising of the sun**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara Bukan punya saya

 **"The Scientist "**

Pair:

Rating :T-M

Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

 **"Victor" Monster voice**

 ** _'Victor' inner monster_**

"victor" humans talk

 _'Victor' humans inner_

 **-Victor- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Bagaimana jika masa depan dibawa kemasa lalu. Apakah akan berakhir bagus? Atau malah akan membawa petaka?

.

Di jalan setapak di sebuah hutan yang lebat, terlihat Naruto dan rombongan bandit yang membawa beberapa kereta kuda penuh akan koin emas sedang berjalan melalui jalur itu menuju wilayah klan Uzumaki. Sudah dua hari mereka melakukan perjalanan dari benteng itu. Naruto mulai mengenal latar belakang beberapa bandit dan juga pasukan Assasin yang dibentuk Zabuza. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah rakyat yang tertindas lalu dikumpulkan oleh Zabuza. Zabuza sendiri adalah mantan prajurit istana yang membelot gara-gara jengah melihat kelakuan anggota para bangsawan yang selalu semena-mena pada rakyat kecil dan memutuskan membuat kelompok bandit yang membela kaum kecil.

"Naruto-sama, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Zabuza yang sedang mengikuti Naruto dari belakangnya.

" Ya silakan paman Zabuza." Sambil melambatkan langkah kakinya sejajar dengan Zabuza.

"Sihir apa yang Anda gunakan saat melawan saya?" Sambil mengingat-ingat perubahan wujud yang mengerikan dari Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri saat mengingat mulut penuh gigi runcing yang terbuka sangat lebar di hadapannya.

" Itu bukanlah sihir paman." Ucap Naruto sukses membuat Zabuza tambah penasaran.

' _Kekuatan sehebat itu bukan sihir? Lantas apa?'_ Batin Zabuza.

" Itu adalah kekuatan dari partnerku paman." Lanjut Naruto seolah menjawab pertanyaan batin Zabuza.

"Maksud And-" Perkataan Zabuza terpotong saat tiba-tiba melihat tangan Kanan Naruto memanjang dan membentuk sebuah kepala berwarna hitam.

" **Hai, ingat padaku."** Ucap kepala itu tepat di hadapan Zabuza lengkap dengan mata merah besar dan juga mulut lebar yang penuh gigi.

 **Degggg**

Tubuh Zabuza tersentak melihat kepala sosok yang hampir memakannya.

' _H-h-hawa membunuh yang mengerikan!'_ Batin Zabuza merasakan aura yang di pancarkan kepala hitam itu dan tidak hanya Zabuza yang merasakannya, beberapa bandit yang melihat juga dapat merasakan aura yang menebarkan nuansa horor tersebut.

"Cukup Venom!" Ucap Naruto agak tinggi dan sukses membuat Venom menarik auranya kembali

" **Ah kau tak asyik, bocah."**

"Mak-makhluk a-a-apa itu." Ucap pelan seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang sepunggung yang berjalan di belakang Zabuza dan tertangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto.

" Dia adalah Venom, sebuah lumpur hidup yang disebut symbiote, dia hidup dengan menempel di tubuh makhluk hidup lain." Jelas Naruto menjawab pertanyaan si gadis yang baru melihat makhluk hitam tersebut.

" Apakah seperti parasit?" Tanya si gadis sekali lagi.

"Haku! Bersikaplah sopan!" Bentak Zabuza pada si gadis yang bernama Haku. Haku sendiri adalah seorang anak gelandangan yang di pungut oleh Zabuza dan dilatih seni Assasin olehnya menjadikan Haku Assasin yang sangat hebat.

"Ma-maaf Zabuza-sama, Naruto-sama." Ucap Haku sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah paman, dan Haku .. jawabanmu tak sepenuhnya benar. Venom lebih seperti simbiosis yang Mutualistik (Saling menguntungkan) dia memberi inangnya kekuatan, kecepatan, dan juga beberapa kemampuan yang lain. Dan aku sebagai inangnya memberi dia tempat tinggal untuknya bertahan hidup." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah sepertinya gerbang klan Uzumaki sudah di depan kita." Dan terlihat di hadapan rombongan Naruto sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuat dari kayu yang bertuliskan うずまき一族 (Klan Uzumaki ).

.

Terlihat di depan gerbang Klan Uzumaki ada dua orang yang sedang bersantai ria.

" Aah membosankan." Ucap orang pertama dengan suara yang terdengar malas.

"Kau benar kawan." Ucap orang kedua tak kalah malas.

"Andai saja ada sesuatu hal menyenangkan yang bisa kita lakukan." Balasnya lagi.

"Kau be-" ucapan orang kedua terhenti saat tak sengaja melihat keluar gerbang matanya menangkap rombongan yang berpakaian bandit lengkap dengan senjatanya.

"Gawat para bandit menyerang kita!"

"Kau beritahu Arashi-sama! Dan aku akan membunyikan lonceng!" Perintah orang pertama.

.

.

Sementara itu Disebuah ruangan keluarga terlihat dua sosok dewasa dan seorang anak kecil tengah berkumpul.

"Kapan kau pulang Sochi." Gumam Mito dan terdengar oleh suaminya.

"Sabarlah sayang, putra kita bahkan baru seminggu pergi." Ucap Arashi sambil menyesap teh yang ada di hadapannya. Perkataan Arashi sukses membuat Mito memicingkan matanya.

" Diam kau! Gara-gara kau putraku pergi! Dasar kepala keluarga tidak berguna."

 **Jleb Uhuk**

Perkataan bernada sinis dari Mito sukses membuat Arashi tersedak oleh tehnya.

" K-kau kejam sekali." Ucapnya sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

" Itu kenyataan. Kau hanya bisa membuat saja tapi tidak becus mengurusnya, setelah ini aku ingin mencari suami baru." Ucap Mito sambil membelakangi Arashi.

"S-s-sayang kau hanya bercandakah." Sambil berusaha merayu Mito.

"A-a-apakah kau tega pada suamimu yang tampan in-"

 **TENG TENG TENG TENG**

Suara lonceng yang dipukul kencang memotong ucapan Arashi.

"Ada apa ini Arashi-kun?" Tanya Mito cemas.

"Aku tak tahu sayang."

 **Dor dor dor**

"Arashi-sama! ini gawat!" Teriak seseorang yang menggedor pintu dengan keras.

 **Clek**

"Ada apa Seno?" Ucap Arashi setelah mengetahui pelaku penggedoran pintunya.

"Haah haah ini haaah gawat haah."

"Tenangkan dulu nafasmu Seno dan bicaralah secara perlahan-lahan." Setelah beberapa saat mengambil nafas pemuda yang di sebut Seno mulai terlihat tenang.

"haaahh Ini gawat Arashi-sama gerombolan bandit sedang menuju kampung kita! "Mengagetkan Arashi dan Mito.

"Apa!? Suruh semua pria berkumpul di gerbang! kita pertahankan kampung kita!" seru Arashi.

"Anata, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto." Ucapnya cemas dengan keadaan Putranya.

"Aku tak tahu Tsuma. Kau tunggulah bersama Karin aku akan pergi melihat keadaan di depan gerbang." Perintah Arashi.

"Tidak! Aku ikut denganmu." Bantahnya.

"Tidak Tsuma, kau berlindunglah jaga anak kita!"

"Aku juga bisa bertarung! Aku akan ikut mempertahankan kampung kita ini!" Ucapnya dengan lantang

"Haah baiklah ... tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Akhirnya Arashi menyerah menghadapi istrinya yang keras kepala.

Dan terlihat di depan gerbang banyak penduduk yang membawa berbagai perkakas dan juga senjata berkumpul di depan gerbang yang di pimpin oleh Arashi dan Istrinya.

"Mau apa kalian ke kampung kami!" Ucap Arashi di depan rombongan para bandit.

"Wah sambutan yang sangat menakutkan." Ucap seseorang dari balik tubuh para bandit dan mendapatkan perhatian dari anggota klan Uzumaki yang berada di gerbang.

" Tadaima, Kaa-sama, Tou-sama." Ucap Naruto yang keluar dari belakang tubuh para bandit.

"Okaerinasai Sochi." Terlihat mata Mito mulai berkaca melihat Anaknya ada di gerombolan para bandit.

 **Greeb**

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Nak." Sambil berlari dan langsung memeluk putranya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kaa-sama?" Tanya Naruto membalas pelukan Ibunya.

"Ibu baik Sochi, sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu?" tanya Mito sambil mengusap wajah Putranya dan tersenyum haru melihat putranya kembali.

"Seperti yang Kaa-sama lihat."

"Ekhem!" Suara deheman Arashi menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Kau mengganggu saja." Gerutu Mito.

"Haah ..." hela Arashi melihat kelakuannya istrinya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Nak?" Ucap ambigu Arashi.

"Maksud Tou-sama?" Dan tatapan Arashi tertuju pada para bandit yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya.

"Oh, mereka yang Tou-sama maksud." Melihat arah tatapan Ayahnya.

"Ya, bisa kau jelaskan?" Tanya Arashi sekali lagi.

"Eto .. akan saya jelaskan di ruanganmu, Tou-sama." Dengan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal Naruto membalas ucapan Ayahnya.

"Baiklah ikuti Tou-san." Ajak Arashi.

"Baik." Balas Naruto.

"Tou-sama." Ucap Naruto membuat Arashi berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto.

"Bisakah suruh seseorang untuk memandu mereka." Pinta Naruto.

"Hmmm baiklah, Seno ajak tuan-tuan ini berkeliling kampung kita dan jamu mereka." Ucap Arashi memberi perintah pada penjaga gerbang.

"B-b-baik Arashi-sama." Jawab Seno dengan tubuh bergetar melihat para bandit mulai melangkah padanya.

"Paman Zabuza dan Haku tolong ikut denganku." Ucap Naruto sambil melanjutkan melangkah bersama Ayah dan diikuti oleh Zabuza dan Haku.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

.

.

" Jadi seperti itu." Ucap Arashi duduk di meja kerjanya setelah mendengar cerita lengkap dari Naruto dan Zabuza.

"Aku bangga padamu Nak, di usia yang sangat muda kau sudah belajar diplomasi tanpa seorang mentor." Ucapnya dengan penuh rasa bangga.

"Dan aku penasaran dengan partnermu itu, bisakah aku melihatnya?" Tanya Arashi sangat penasaran akan sosok Venom

"Baik Tou-sama ... Venom keluarlah." Ucap Naruto dan tiba-tiba dari tangan Naruto keluar kepala hitam bermata merah.

" **Kau mengganggu istirahatku bocah."** Ucap Venom. Terlihat Arashi menyipitkan matanya melihat makhluk aneh keluar dari tangan Naruto.

' _Jadi ini wujud Symbiote bernama Venom itu.'_ Batin Ayah Naruto sambil melihat Venom.

" **Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, geli rasanya."** Ucap Venom menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diamati Arashi.

"Ah! Maafkan aku Venom-san." Ucap Arashi tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Dan soal rencanamu itu Anakku, kapan kau akan memulainya?" Tanya Arashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Saya ingin memulainya hari ini juga Tou-sama." Ucap Naruto tegas.

"Dan bisakah Tou-sama mengumpulkan Anggota klan di halaman depan kastil besok?" Ucap Naruto meminta pada Arashi.

"Baiklah akan aku kumpulkan seluruh anggota klan kita besok." Ucap Arashi menyanggupi permintaan Naruto.

"Dan paman Zabuza." Panggil Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-sama!" Jawab Zabuza dengan lantang menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Malam ini apakah tidak apa kalian semua membangun tenda untuk bermalam sementara waktu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Anda suruh kami tidur di bawah guyuran hujan pun akan kami laksanakan Tuanku!" Ucapnya memperlihatkan kesetiaannya pada Naruto, dan Membuat Arashi dan Haku sweetdrop mendengarnya.

" Tidak paman kau berlebihan. Kalau begitu buatlah tenda untuk dan pasukanmu sekarang di bagian selatan kastil ini."

"Baik Tuanku! Kalau begitu saya permisi Arashi-sama, Naruto-sama, ayo Haku."

"Saya mohon undur diri Arashi-sama, Naruto-sama. " Pamit keduanya sambil mulai keluar dari ruangan itu.

" ... "

" ... "

"Kau punya bawahan yang sangat setia Putraku." Ucap Arashi memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Begitulah Tou-sama ..." Balas Naruto

"Tou-sama, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu Putraku, tanyakanlah tak perlu sungkan."

"Apakah kita memiliki beberapa buku sihir?" Tanya Naruto.

"Buku sihir ya ... Kalau boleh aku tahu untuk apa kau menanyakan soal itu? Apakah kau mau belajar sihir?" Tanya Arashi.

"Bukan Tou-sama ... tapi lihatlah esok." Membuat Arashi penasaran oleh kata-kata putranya.

"Baiklah, kalau buku sihir kita memiliki banyak buku sihir dari yang umum sampai sihir khusus klan kita." Jawab Arashi

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja mari ikuti aku." Seraya beranjak dari duduknya Arashi mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

.

.

Keesokan harinya di halaman klan Uzumaki sudah berkumpul banyak orang dari klan Uzumaki maupun pasukan bandit Zabuza. Dari yang muda sampai yang tua, laki-laki dan perempuan berkumpul memenuhi halaman kastil itu

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Terdengar beberapa langkah manusia dari dalam kastil dan terlihatlah sekarang enam orang berdiri di atas balkon yang luas di kastil Uzumaki tersebut.

" Wahai saudaraku sesama Uzumaki, hari ini aku ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Yang pertama keluarga kita bertambah, sambutlah dengan hangat Zabuza dan pasukannya!" Ucap Arashi memperkenalkan Zabuza beserta kelompoknya.

" Apa ini?"

"Apakah Arashi-sama bergurau?"

"Kenapa beliau mengizinkan para bandit ini tinggal bersama kita?"

"membuat malu saja."

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan dari beberapa anggota klan Uzumaki saat mendengar pimpinan mereka memperkenalkan Zabuza dan kawanannya, membuat beberapa bandit mengeraskan wajahnya menahan rasa kesal mereka.

"Dengarkan penje-"

"Cukup Tou-sama ... dari sini saya ambil alih." Potong Naruto sambil melangkah ke depan balkon.

"Kalian ... menjijikkan." Ucap Naruto membuat anggota klan Uzumaki tersindir dan mulai marah.

"K-k-kau!"

"Jangan seenaknya karna kau anak pemimpin klan!" Seru marah beberapa pemuda klan Uzumaki.

"Bukannya itu benar?" Ucap Naruto semakin membuat wajah para Uzumaki semakin memerah marah.

"Kalian menganggap bahwa diri kalian lebih tinggi kastanya dari para bandit di sini."

"Tentu saja begitu! Mereka lebih rendah dari pada kami!" Ucap seorang orang tua sukses membuat para bandit murka mendengarnya.

"Dan itulah alasan aku memanggil kalian menjijikkan." Ucap Naruto seakan mengguyurkan minyak ke kobaran api yang menyala.

"Apa maksudmu bocah!" Teriak sang kakek.

"Apakah kalian tahu, hasil mereka menjarah dan merampok dipakai apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk berfoya-foya dan menyewa wanita di rumah bordil! Untuk apa lagi!"

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba empat sosok sudah mengelilingi pemuda yang menjawab barusan dengan senjata masing-masing yang sudah siap menebas kepala si pemuda.

"Tarik ucapanmu kembali." Desis Zabuza begitu dingin ditelinga si pemuda.

" Sudah cukup! Zabuza, Haku, Fu, Torune!" Perintah Naruto.

"Dan kau! Dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik! Jangan pernah sesekali kau menilai buku dari sampulnya saja."

"Mereka para bandit lebih terhormat dari pada kalian semua yang ada di sini! Di saat kalian tidak berdaya melawan nasib yang mempermalukan klan kita ... Mereka para bandit menolak untuk diam saja seperti yang kalian lakukan. Mereka merampok, menjarah, dan mencuri agar mereka bisa membantu rakyat kerajaan ini yang tertindas!"

"Mereka tahu risiko dari tindakan mereka, tapi mereka tetap pergi tanpa memedulikan nasib nyawa mereka sendiri!"

"Dan aku bertanya pada kalian semua anggota klan Uzumaki ... Apakah kalian masih merasa lebih terhormat dari para bandit yang ada di sini!" Terdiam dan menunduk. Itulah yang hanya bisa dilakukan anggota klan Uzumaki setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Mereka merasa malu pada diri mereka sendiri, mereka seakan lebih superior dari pada para bandit hanya karna mereka adalah anggota Klan bangsawan Uzumaki. Dan ucapan Naruto barusan seakan menampar mereka semua bahwa kehormatan didapat dari sebuah tindakan, bukan dari darah yang mengalir di Nadi mereka.

"Klan Uzumaki, sekali lagi aku bertanya. Andai saja ada kesempatan untuk merubah keadaan klan ini, apakah kalian mau mengambil kesempatan itu?" Tanya Naruto membuat Kepala yang tadinya menunduk mulai mendongak ke atas melihat kearah Naruto.

"T-tentu saja!"

"Ka-ka-kami mau!"

"Akan kami lakukan!" Ucap semua anggota Uzumaki.

"Bahkan bila itu mengorbankan nyawa kalian?"

"Ya!"

Ucap mantap semua anggota Uzumaki.

"Baiklah ... Aku Uzumaki Naruto Putra dari Uzumaki Arashi dan Uzumaki Mito, umumkan mulai hari ini! klan kita, klan Uzumaki! Akan kembali pada masa kejayaannya! Kita akan mengembalikan kehormatan yang telah di injak-injak oleh bangsawan lain! Kita akan mengambil kembali kebanggaan klan kita yang mereka curi! Hari ini akan dicatat dalam sejarah bahwa kita, Klan Uzumaki! sekali lagi akan menunjukkan taringnya di hadapan seluhur dunia! Menunjukkan kehebatan kita di mata para bangsawan yang telah merendahkan kita! Mengguncangkan dunia dengan teriakan kita! Bahwa kitalah predator yang sesungguhnya!" pidato Naruto membuat semangat juang yang tinggi dihati semua orang yang berada di situ.

"Dengan bantuan kalian semua, klan kita akan kembali menjadi klan yang ditakuti oleh musuh kita, klan kita akan menjadi klan yang disegani oleh rekan kita! JAYALAH KLAN UZUMAKI!"

"JAYALAH KLAN UZUMAKI!"

"JAYALAH KLAN UZUMAKI!"

Teriak semua orang dengan semangat yang membara.

"Ano, Zabuza-san maafkan aku atas perkataanku tadi." Ucap Pemuda tadi sambil membungkukkan badannya terhadap Zabuza.

"Hn, tak apa. Lain kali belajarlah menghargai orang lain, walau status orang itu lebih rendah dari pada kamu." Nasehat Zabuza.

"Hai! Terima kasih Zabuza-san."

" Sebagai awal rencana kebangkitan. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa meja di hadapan kalian. Pilihlah profesi yang menurut kalian cocok dengan kalian." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah mundur.

"Kau membuat kami sangat bangga Nak." Ucap Arashi sambil mulai melangkah ke depan.

"Semuanya tolong dengarkan aku!" Ucap Arashi sukses menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Mulai hari ini, Aku mengangkat putraku Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Heir selanjutnya dari klan Uzumaki!" Teriak Arashi.

"Ya! Hidup Arashi-sama! Hidup Naruto-sama!" teriak para Klan Uzumaki dan pada bandit.

" Selamat Sochi." Ucap Mito.

Terlihat kini ada lima antrean dihadap lima meja. Jika diperhatikan anggota sekarang klan Uzumaki yang masih produktif mencapai empat ratus jiwa tidak termasuk para lansia dan anak-anak.

"Ternyata banyak juga." Ucap Naruto melihat antrean yang masih mendaftar.

"Ram tolong antarkan semua data ini jika mereka semua telah mengisinya." Ucap Naruto kepada seorang maid cantik berambut merah muda pendek dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Hai, tuan muda!" ucap Ram.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehehe bercanda masih asyik menulis kok**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya terlihat banyak sekali penduduk yang berbaris dengan rapi di halaman kastil klan Uzumaki. Dan terlihat lima antrean yang berbeda jumlah

' _Yang mendaftar sebagai kesatria mayoritas pria berkisar usia dua puluh sampai tiga puluh tahun ada seratus orang, lumayan banyak juga. Dan sisanya untuk peternak dan petani mayoritas pria dan wanita yang berkisar tiga puluh ke atas ada seratus orang, pengrajin pakaian lima puluh kebanyakan wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan, untuk maid kebanyakan perempuan muda seperti yang diharapkan dan juga jumlahnya lumayan banyak, delapan puluh orang. Dan terakhir untuk arsitektur bangunan tak disangka akan sebanyak ini tujuh puluh orang, mungkin akan ku pindahkan ke yang lainnya saja.'_ Batin Naruto

" ** _Jadi? Selanjutnya apa bocah."_** Terdengar suara Venom terngiang dikepala Naruto.

 _Ya tentu saja memulai rencana ini ... haah andai saja aku tahu cara membuat mesi-'_

 **Deeeggggg**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto tersentak saat sedang berkhayal.

" ** _Keberuntungan yang sialan huh?"_** Tanya Venom sambil menyeringai di dalam pikiran Naruto.

" _Ahahaha dewa benar-benar mencintaiku."_ Batin Naruto tak jelas.

"Baiklah, Selamat pagi saudaraku!" Ucapnya keras membuat seluruh perhatian mereka semu tertuju pada Naruto.

"Hari ini kita akan memulai langkah awal untuk perubahan Klan kita, kemarin kalian sudah mendaftar profesi apa yang kalian ingin lakukan. Dan semua datanya sudah masuk padaku."

"Sebagai permulaan aku akan mengenalkan instruktur sementara kalian. Dimulai dari Knight tang akan dilatih oleh Momochi Zabuza untuk sementara waktu, selanjutnya, Untuk para Maid akan dilatih oleh Ram dan Rem. Dan aku rasa tiga sisanya akan dalam pengawasanku." Ucap Naruto.

"Baik untuk para calon Knight ikuti Zabuza. Dan juga kalian para maid."

"Aku beri nama rencana ini ... Rencana **The rising of the sun!"**

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah proyek The rising of the sun berjalan. Para arsitek sudah mulai membangun berbekal cetak biru yang Naruto berikan. Oh Ngomong-ngomong soal cetak biru, ternyata dewa juga memberikan Naruto beberapa pengetahuan pembangunan serta pembuatan alat-alat dan senjata api dalam bentuk cetak biru. Ya walau pun peralatan pembuatannya masihlah sangat-sangat terbatas tapi bukan hal yang tidak mungkin dua puluh tahun lagi klan Uzumaki akan menjadi kota metropolitan.

Untuk bertani masyarakat sudah mengenal da mulai menerapkan sistem hidroponik, membuat masyarakat dapat memanfaatkan lahan dengan sebaik-baiknya dan hasil yang jauh melimpah.

Untuk bidang peternakan sendiri, Naruto mulai mengajarkan cara mengolah pakan yang pas untuk binatang yang diternak. Membuat hewan ternak terlihat lebih gemuk daripada hewan ternak yang ada dipasar kerajaan.

Untuk para pengrajin pakaian Naruto memberikan beberapa teknik yang dulu ia pelajari di kelas tata boga dan juga desain beberapa pakaian modern yang terlihat berbeda dan lebih keren dari pakaian yang dikenakan orang-orang.

Para Knight didikan Zabuza sudah mulai beroperasi seperti mengamankan jalur klan Uzumaki agar para pedagang lebih aman dari serangan para magic beast, dan dari seratus knight yang ada Naruto memilih dua puluh anggota itu untuk menjadi kesatuan baru berjalur Assasin.

Anak didik Ram dan Rem sudah mulai siap beroperasi menurut Naruto. Dia berencana membuat beberapa Restoran di beberapa kota terkenal di kerajaan. Saat ditanya alasan dia membuat restoran jawabannya "Restoran adalah usaha yang tidak akan pernah padam sampai kapan pun, karena Makanan adalah kebutuhan pokok paling penting bagi seluruh." Membuat dia mendapatkan lampu hijau dari ayahnya. Dan tidak lupa memberikan mereka resep makanan modern yang belum pernah ada di jaman/dimensi ini, dan hanya tinggal menghitung waktu sampai dana dan juga para maid lebih siap lagi.

.

.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Masuk!" Ucap seseorang dalam ruangan itu.

"Selamat pagi Tou-sama." Ucap Naruto memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi juga Putraku." Balas Arashi.

"Ada apa kau kemari Nak?" Tanya Arashi karna tak biasanya putranya itu mengunjungi dirinya karna sibuk dengan proyek The rising of the sun.

"Sekarang keadaan Klan kita sudah berangsur-angsur membaik."

"Ya aku tahu itu. Itu semua berkat kerja kerasmu Nak." Arashi sangat bangga atas pencapaian putranya itu. Di saat anak bangsawan lain bermain dan bersenang-senang, putranya sudah membuat sebuah klan yang terpuruk berubah menjadi klan yang makmur.

"Tidak Tou-sama. Semua ini karna kerja keras kita semua." Ucap Naruto membenarkan perkataan Arashi.

" Tujuanku kemari adalah meminta izin Adalah untuk berkelana selama beberapa tahun."

" ... "

" ... "

"Baiklah Nak, aku akan mengizinkanmu pergi."

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucapnya lagi.

"Apakah itu Tou-sama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau harus menguasai sihir original Klan kita Adamantine Attacking Chain dan Adamantine Sealing Chain."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai maaf di chapter ini gak ada adegan batlenya. Tapi mungkin chapter depan ada dan dimulainya perjalanan pendek Naruto.**

 **Oke itu aja terimakasih yang sudah mau curat-coret di kolom reviews. Di tunggunya reviews selanjutnya.**

 **see you next time!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 is complete.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebelumnya di The scientist**

" Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk meminta izin berkelana selama beberapa tahun."

" ... "

" ... "

"Baiklah Nak, aku akan mengizinkanmu pergi."

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucapnya lagi.

"Apakah itu Otou-sama ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau harus menguasai sihir original Klan kita ... Adamantine Attacking Chain dan Adamantine Sealing Chain."

.

.

 **The Scientist chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Bagaimana menurutmu Venom?"_ Batin Naruto.

" _**Aku rasa tidak masalah bocah, lagi pula kau juga perlu teknik originalmu sendiri agar kau tidak terlalu bergantung pada kekuatanku."**_ Jawab Venom.

" _Mungkin kau benar."_

"Nak? Kau baik-baik saja?" Arashi mulai kawatir melihat anaknya tak kunjung menjawab dan hanya berdiri dengan tatapan kosong.

" Huh?" Ucap Naruto bingung saat melihat tatapan kawatir dari ayahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nak?" Ulangnya sekali lagi.

"A-ah ya aku baik-baik saja Otou-sama." Ucap Naruto.

" Kau yakin?" Tanya Arashi seakan kurang puas oleh jawaban Naruto.

"Ya Tou-sama, aku baik-baik saja. Dan soal syaratmu ... aku menyanggupinya." Ucap Naruto membuat wajah Arashi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Arashi.

"Kapan kita akan memulainya Tou-sama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Besok saja, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Hening setelah perkataan Arashi barusan, mereka berdua seakan tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Tou-sama?"

"Ya, Naru?"

"Apakah Tou-sama ... memberitahu soal Venom pada Kaa-sama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Belum Nak, aku belum memberitahu ibumu pasal Venom."

" Lebih baik tak usah beritahu Kaa-sama soal Venom. Biarkan hanya Tou-sama dan kelompok Zabuza yang tahu soalnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin ibumu tahu Nak?" Tanya Arashi heran mengapa Naruto merahasiakan partnernya dari Ibunya sendiri.

" Bukan apa-apa Tou-sama, aku hanya merasa bahwa Kaa-sama lebih baik tidak mengetahuinya untuk sekarang." Perlahan raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sedih memikirkan ibunya melihat dia berubah dalam wujud Venom.

' _Aku takut Kaa-sama menganggapku monster.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah Nak, aku mengerti." Ucap Arashi melihat raut muka anaknya.

.

.

.

 **Somewhere Unknown.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruangan yang minim akan cahaya, terlihat lima sosok yang tengah duduk mengitari sebuah meja berbentuk bundar. Setiap sosok itu mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka.

" **Apa semua sudah hadir?"** Tanya suara yang terdengar berat memecahkan keheningan dari keempat orang itu.

"Semuanya sudah hadir ketua."

" **Bagaimana dengan perkembangan rencana kita?"**

"Persiapan rencana kita sudah 40% berjalan ketua."

" **Bagus, kita tidak perlu terburu-buru."**

" Aku membawa berita buruk."

" **Katakan."**

" Menurut mata-mata kita di daerah klan Uzumaki, klan itu sudah mulai bangkit dan berangsur-angsur membaik."

" **Uzumaki ya ...** "

" Klan Uzumaki akan menjadi batu sandungan untuk rencana kita jika dibiarkan saja."

" **Bagaimana bisa klan itu pulih?"**

" Menurut laporan yang ada, anak si tua Arashi yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini."

"Anak yang mana? Bukannya kedua anaknya masih terlalu kecil?"

"Uzumaki Naruto ... Dialah penyebab utama klan Uzumaki bangkit."

"Mustahil! Bukannya dia tengah sekarat oleh sihir kutukan ketua, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membawa perubahan yang besar dalam kondisi seperti itu?!"

"Di situlah keunikannya. Menurut laporan yang kita dapatkan anak itu sembuh dengan cara yang misterius bahkan di saat tabib desa itu memfonis umurnya tinggal satu minggu lagi. Dan setelah sembuh dia menjelma bagaikan orang dewasa yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak kecil"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entah, yang penting sekarang adalah dia telah menjadi ancaman untuk rencana kita."

"Ketua, kirim salah satu dari kami untuk menghancurkan klan itu!"

" **Tidak ... Aku mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik daripada harus mengotori tangan kita."**

"Apa itu?"

" **Hancurkan mereka dari dalam."**

.

.

.

.

 **Skip** **time**

.

.

Keesokan harinya di training ground terlihat dua sosok yang saling berhadapan.

" Nak sebelum aku mulai melatihmu, aku ingin tahu batas staminamu. Jadi untuk pertama-tama larilah kelilingi lapangan ini sampai kau tidak kuat lagi berlari." Ucap Arashi

"Hai, Tou-sama." Dan Naruto mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan itu dengan tempo tidak terlalu cepat.

.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya kastil Klan Uzumaki. Terlihat Mito sedang memasak dibantu oleh Ram dan Rem.

"Ram, bisakah kau ambilkan aku garam!" Seru Mito agak nyaring.

"Hai, Nyonya!" Dengan gesit Ram mengambil bahan yang dibutuhkan oleh Mito.

"Ini Nyonya." Sambil menyerahkan guci kecil tempat menaruh pasir putih tersebut.

"Anda terlihat bersemangat sekali Nyonya. Ada apakah gerangan?" Tanya Rem yang sedang memotong sayuran.

"Hihihi tentu saja! Hari ini aku akan membuatkan bento untuk putraku." Seru sambil terkekeh membayangkan wajah Putra pertamanya itu.

"Kalian berdua tolong bantu aku ya!" Tambahnya

"Baiklah! Kami berdua akan membantu Anda dengan seluruh kemampuan kami!" Disambut dengan anggukan penuh semangat dari kedua gadis cantik itu.

.

Sementara itu terlihat Naruto masih mengelilingi lapangan walau peluh sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

' _T-tidak kuat lagi!'_ Batinnya, lalu

 **Bruuuggg**

Akhirnya tubuh Naruto jatuh karna stamina yang terkuras habis.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati tubuh Naruto dan akhirnya sebuah bayangan menutupi wajah Naruto.

"Nak, aku sungguh kecewa melihat staminamu yang sungguh menyedihkan itu." Ucap Arashi sambil berdiri bersedekap dada di samping kepala Naruto.

"Aku haah baru bangkit haah dari sekarat haah selama bertahun-tahun haah haah lalu apa yang kau harapkan Tou-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan Napas yang tidak beraturan.

"Hhaaahhh mungkin kau benar Nak. Beristirahatlah dulu setalah staminamu pulih kita lanjutkan latihan kita." Melihat keadaan putranya Arashi mulai melangkah ke sebuah pohon yang rindang dan mendudukkan pantatnya di sana.

"Kyyyaaaaa! Arashi-baka! Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku!" Teriak seseorang yang menyita perhatian kedua orang tersebut. Mito melihat tubuh putranya yang penuh akan peluh dan debu sedang tergeletak di tengah lapangan

"T-t-tung-gu S-s-sayang aku b-b-bisa je-jelaskan!" Ucap Arashi tergagap melihat rambut sepunggung istrinya mulai berkibar layaknya ekor binatang buas.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Kubunuh kau!" seru Mito sambil mulai melangkah ke hadapan Arashi.

 **Glek**

' _T-t-tamatlah su-s-sudah riwayatku.'_ Batin Arashi seraya menutup matanya menunggu malaikat maut datang menjemputnya.

"Tunggu haah Kaa-sama, aku baik-baik haah saja! Hanya haah sedikit kelelahan saja." Dan ucapan Naruto sukses menghentikan tindakan Mito yang sedang mencekit leher suaminya tersebut.

"Eh? Apakah itu benar Sochi?" Tanya Mito.

"Ya Kaa-sama." Ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang sudah agak tenang.

" Ah baiklah kalau begitu! Aku membuatkanmu bento Sochi, semoga kau menyukainya!" Seru Mito perlahan mendekati tempat Naruto berbaring diikuti Ram dan Rem.

"Terima kasih Kaa-sama, ayo kita makan sama-sama." Ucap Naruto.

" _Venom untuk sementara waktu kau jangan dulu keluar."_ Batin Naruto.

" _**Baiklah Ningen, kau berhutang banyak daging setelah ini."**_ Balas Venom menggema dalam pikiran Naruto.

Dan terlihat Naruto dan Mito mulai memakan bento yang Mito buat ditemani oleh Ram dan Rem. Sesekali canda dan tawa mengiringi suasana makan siang tersebut.

"Aku serasa melupakan sesuatu." Gumam Naruto.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sochi?" Tanya Mito.

"Ah tidak Kaa-sama, mari kita lanjutkan makan kita." Ucap Naruto meneruskan makan siangnya.

Terlihat sosok bersurai merah panjang di dekat sebuah pohon dengan wajah yang sudah memucat dan mata yang memutih tersandar dipohon tersebut.

' _Nasibku.'_ Batin Arashi.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Naruto melakukan pelatihannya di bawah bimbingan Arashi dan selama itu hanya di fokuskan dalam peningkatan stamina saja.

"Tidak buruk, Nak. Selama dua minggu ini staminamu sudah meningkat pesat." Puji Arashi sambil menatap anaknya yang sedang terbaring di bawah pohon.

"Jadi haah apakah kita haah bisa fokus pada latihan haah Adamantine Attacking Chain dan Adamantine Sealing Chain?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata terpejam dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kau bisa mulai latihan Adamantine Attacking Chain terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu baru Adamantine Sealing Chain." Ucap Arashi berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak keduanya saja sekaligus?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dengarkan Nak, Adamantine Attacking Chain adalah bentuk awal dari Adamantine Sealing Chain. Kau tidak bisa sampai angka kedua tanpa menghitung angka satu terlebih dahulu, apakah kau paham?" Jelas Arashi.

" Ya, aku paham Tou-sama." Jawab Naruto sambil mulai duduk bersandar di pohon tersebut.

" Baiklah pertama-tama akan kujelaskan apa itu Adamantine Attacking Chain." Ucap Arashi sambil ikut duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Adamantine Attacking Chain adalah sihir spesial yang tidak membutuhkan pengucapan mantra terlebih dahulu itulah sebabnya seorang Uzumaki tidak membutuhkan Grimoire untuk menyimpan mantra sihir. Adamantine Attacking Chain adalah kumpulan mana padat yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Uzumaki. Bentuk fisik Adamantine Attacking Chain seperti rantai pada umumnya, namun juga terdapat duri-duri lancip dalam setiap gulir rantainya. Untuk warna sejauh ini hanya ada dua jenis warna dari rantai itu, yaitu kuning keemasan dan Ungu terang. Rantai mana ini berfungsi sebagai sihir serangan, pertahanan, dan pengekang gerakan. Berbeda dengan Adamantine Sealing Chain, bentuk fisiknya mirip seperti Adamantine Attacking, tetapi tanpa duri dirantainya. Memiliki kemampuan yang lebih beragam, seperti menyerang, bertahan, mengekang, dan mampu membuatnya menjadi kekkai, bahkan jika seseorang yang menggunakannya sangat berbakat menggunakan teknik rantai Adamantine Sealing Chain Dapat menyerap mana dari orang yang dililit rantai tersebut dan menyalurkan mana yang diserap pada rantai tersebut membuat kekuatan cengkeraman rantainya menjadi lebih kuat dan versi lainnya adalah menyerap mana si korban dan mengirimnya kepada si pengguna rantai . Untuk contoh Adamantine Attacking Chain akan kuperlihatkan padamu." Jelas Arashi. Tiba-tiba sebuah rantai ungu terang berduri dengan ujung runcing seperti anak panah keluar dari punggung Arashi dan bergerak-gerak dengan pelan menghasilkan bunyi yang bergerincing." Ini adalah wujud dari Adamantine Attacking Chain dan untuk jangkauan serangnya adalah dekat, sedang, dan jauh." Ucap Arashi membuat Naruto berdecak kagum melihatnya.

' _Benar-benar mana murni yang padat, aku bisa merasakannya.'_ Kagum Naruto.

"Baiklah pelatihan-"

"Sochi! Aku membawakanmu makan siang!" Teriak seseorang memotong ucapan Arashi.

"Haah baiklah, lebih baik kita makan siang dulu." Ucap Arashi. Dan terlihat Mito yang ditemani oleh Ram dan Rem sudah tiba di tempat kedua lelaki beda usia itu dan mulailah acara makan keluarga bahagia tersebut dan sesekali diiringi oleh tingkah konyol Arashi dan Mito yang berubah ke mode marahnya membuat ketiga sosok yang ada di sana sesekali tertawa melihatnya.

' _Mungkin ini rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga, begitu hangat dan nyaman."_ Batin Naruto menyentuh dada kirinya.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Terlihat beberapa tetesan air mata meluncur dari dagu Naruto.

" Kau harusnya sad-eh Sochi kau kenapa Nak?" Ucapan Mito terpotong saat melihat bahu anaknya bergetar dengan kepala menunduk dan beberapa air mata yang meluncur jatuh dari wajahnya.

 **Greebbb**

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Ucap Mito memeluk Naruto sambil mengelus surai merah putranya itu.

" ... " Dan sepertinya Naruto enggan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Tenanglah, Ibu ada di sini." Tenang Mito.

"Hiks aku bahagia hiks memiliki kalian berdua." Dan terdengar suara isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat senyum kedua orang tuanya merekah di bibir keduanya.

"Tenanglah jagoan kecil kami akan selalu disamping-Mu." Ucap Arashi ikut memeluk putranya.

' _Aku janji akan menjaga kalian berdua, karna kalian adalah ... cahayaku.'_ Batin Naruto menikmati momen yang sangat berharga menurutnya.

' _Kau akan menjadi penerusku yang hebat Nak.'_

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Naruto berlatih mengeluarkan rantai mana Adamantine Attacking Chain dan sudah mulai ada perkembangan dimana sekarang Naruto sudah bisa mengeluarkan sebuah rantai mana tersebut. Dan warna rantai Naruto adalah warna kuning keemasan.

"Bagus Nak. Perkembanganmu sangat pesat jika dibandingkan dengan Uzumaki pada umumnya. Bahkan dulu aku membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun untuk sejajar dengan tahapanmu itu." Bangga Arashi.

" Sekarang mari kita pulang hari sudah menjelang malam. Pasti Ibu dan adikmu sudah menunggu kita di rumah." Ucap Arashi sambil melangkah pergi menuju kediaman utama klan Uzumaki.

"Hai Tou-sama." Ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dan mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba di hadapan Arashi muncul orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah topeng putih polos berambut merah layaknya seorang ninja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Arashi melihat seorang Assassin berlutut di hadapannya

"Maaf Arashi-sama, Anda dan Naruto-sama ditunggu diruang rapat oleh para tetua klan."

"Ada gerangan apa para tetua berkumpul dan mengadakan sebuah rapat?" Tanya Arashi heran kenapa ada rapat mendadak.

"Hamba kurang mengetahuinya Arashi-sama." Jawab si Assassin.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Izin Arashi.

"Hai, hamba mohon undur diri." Dan dijawab anggukan kepala dari Arashi.

" Baiklah Nak, sepertinya makan malam harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

"Tak apa Tou-sama." Ucap Naruto yang memperhatikan percakapan ayahnya dari awal sampai akhir sang Assassin datang.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi." Ucap Arashi merubah tujuan awalnya.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang membentuk melingkar terlihat kursi dan meja yang mengelilingi ruangan tersebut (Bayangkan saja ruang rapat di Konoha).

Sesampainya mereka berdua di ruangan rapat klan terlihat beberapa tetua klan sudah duduk di masing-masing.

"Baiklah karna Arashi dan Naruto sudah sampai di sini maka kita mulai saja rapat ini." Naruto langsung menyipitkan mata mendengar seorang kakek-kakek berbicara seakan kedudukannya lebih tinggi daripada ayahnya.

" Ada perihal apa sampai kalian mengadakan rapat tanpa konfirmasi dariku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Arashi dengan nada kurang bersahabat.

"Kami mengadakan rapat ini untuk anggota klan kita yang sudah pulang kembali."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Dengar Arashi, mak-"

 **Degggg**

Tiba-tiba hawa gelap memenuhi ruangan tersebut dan membuat si kakek-kakek terdiam seketika.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggil pemimpin Klan dengan tidak hormat ... **Kami pastikan kau tidak akan memiliki kepala kembali."** Desis Naruto dengan suara yang berubah menjadi suara Venom lengkap dengan bayangan Venom yang tengah menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi-gigi berwarna merah menyala.

Keringat mulai keluar dari wajah para tetua klan yang hadir. Mereka merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat mengerikan saat menatap mata merah dari bayangan hitam yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang anak pemimpin klan mereka.

"Aku rasa itu cukup, Nak." Ucap Arashi saat melihat para tetua kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Baiklah Tou-sama." Dan dengan itu bayangan hitam tersebut menghilang bersama hawa yang menyesakkan dada, membuat semua orang bisa kembali bernafas dengan bebas.

' _Bocah ini!"_ Batin salah satu tetua klan.

"Y-yang saya maksud adalah-"

 **Clekkk**

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka memperlihatkan dua orang bersurai merah panjang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Tadaima ... Arashi Nii-sama."

"Kau!"

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang mirip ruang Tahta dalam sebuah istana dengan beberapa lilin yang menyala dalamnya membuat ruangan tersebut menjadi minim akan pencahayaan. Terlihat seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana dengan seorang lagi yang kini sedang bersujud ala kesatria di hadapannya.

" Aku sudah berhasil mengontak orang dalam yang kita miliki di klan Uzumaki ketua." Ucap sosok yang kini tengah bersujud tersebut dan terdengar seperti suara perempuan.

" **Bagus, bagaimana tanggapannya?"** Tanya orang yang dipanggil ketua.

"Dia siap bertindak kapan saja, sesuai yang ketua inginkan." Ucapnya lagi.

" **Kalau begitu suruh dia memulai kekacauan di klan itu."** Ucap ketua.

"Hai! Ucapmu adalah perintah untukku." Ucap sosok tersebut dengan mulai berdiri dan meninggalkan si ketua yang terduduk di kursi kebanggaannya.

' _ **Kita lihat sejauh apa kau bisa mengatasi masalah yang akan datang, Uzumaki Naruto."**_

.

.

.

.

" Untuk apa kau kembali Lucius **Gremory."** Desis Arashi dengan nada yang penuh penekanan saat mengucapkan marga dari salah-satu mereka berdua.

' _Siapa paman itu?"_ Batin Naruto yang memperhatikan salah satu dari kedua orang yang baru saja datang tersebut.

"Jadi dia keponakanku yang telah membawa cahaya baru untuk klan kita." Ucap orang yang dipanggil Lucius dan mengabaikan decihan Arashi yang pertanyaannya telah diabaikan.

' _Keponakan?'_ Batin Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, kau tidak memperkenalkan diriku pada keponakanku sendiri Nii-sama?"

"Untuk apa aku memperkenalkan penghianat sepertimu pada anakku." Jawab Arashi begitu dingin membuat sebuah tanda tanya muncul dikepala Naruto.

' _Apakah hanya aku yang tidak mengerti di sini?'_ Batin Naruto kebingungan dengan suasana yang begitu canggung menurutnya.

" Abaikan saja ucapan Kakakku Nak, dia memang seperti itu." Ucap Lucius yang melihat raut kebingungan tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto.

"Perkenalkan Aku adalah Uzumaki Lucius adik dari Uzumaki Arashi, dan perkenalkan pemuda yang disamping-Ku adalah Sirzech Uzumaki putra pertamaku." Ucap Lucius memperkenalkan dirinya dan sosok di sampingnya itu yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"A-ah baik, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal paman." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik Arashi yang kini sedang menatap tajam dirinya.

' _Hiiii seram!'_ Batin Naruto melihat tatapan Ayahnya.

"Arashi-sama, yang kami maksud adalah Uzumaki Lucius beserta keluarganya yang akan kembali kepada klan kita." Jelas tetua klan yang mendapat teguran dari Naruto.

"Dan berikan aku alasan untuk menerimanya kembali di klan ini." Ucap Arashi masih dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Nii-sama, aku mohon padamu berikan aku beserta keluargaku kesempatan untuk menebus dosa-dosaku dimasa lalu."

' _Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa ayah terlihat begitu membenci adiknya sendiri?"_ Batin Naruto yang sedang mengamati tindakan dari orang yang mengaku pamannya tersebut.

"Bahkan bila kau memintaku untuk melakukan yang merenggut nyawaku akan kulakukan. Asal itu demi kebaikan klan." Ucap mengagetkan penghuni ruangan tersebut, kecuali Arashi tentunya.

"Saya mohon padamu Ji-sama berikan kesempatan bagi keluargaku." Ucap Sirzech seraya bersujud di hadapan semua orang.

"Sirzech! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Lucius kaget akan tindakan anaknya dan tak hanya Lucius yang terkejut melihat tindakan Sirzech seluruh penghuni ruangan bahkan Arashi sendiri terkejut melihat tindakan keponakannya itu.

"Tou-sama?" Tanya Naruto melihat ayahnya sedang menggertakkan giginya.

" Ini kesempatan terakhirmu Lucius." Ucap Arashi sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama ... **Aku pastikan kepalamu akan menjadi pajangan di perapianku."** Ucap Arashi dengan bayangan yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Dan hari ini aku umumkan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto akan dilantik menjadi Kepala klan selanjutnya dua minggu yang akan datang. Rapat ini aku tutup." Sambil melangkah pergi membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut bukan main.

"T-t-tunggu dulu Tou-sama!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Sang ayah yang telah menghilang dari balik pintu

"Terima kasih Nii-sama, aku berjanji akan mendedikasikan hidupku untuk klan kita." Dengan tubuh yang membungkuk kearah Arashi.

' _Ya dan kupastikan kau tak akan pernah memenggal kepalaku.'_ Batin Lucius sambil tersenyum misterius.

.

.

" Tou-sama, bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" Tanya Naruto saat berhasil mengejar ayahnya.

"Aku tahu kamu terkejut Nak. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuk kejayaan Klan kita." Jelas Arashi terdengar ambigu ditelinga Naruto.

"T-tapi Tou-sama, aku rasa Tou-sama terlalu terburu-buru mengambil keputusan."

" ... "

"Lagi pula aku masih perlu belajar banyak untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit nada sedih terselip dalam kata-katanya.

' _Aku tak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali.'_ Batinnya mengingat kejadian di dunianya dulu.

"Dan soal perubahan, aku bisa memberi Tou-sama beberapa ide tanpa harus aku yang menjadi pemimpin klan." Ucap Naruto masih mencoba merubah pendirian Arashi.

"Naruto ... besok kita tuntaskan latihanmu, aku mempunyai pirasat bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar sebentar lagi." Dan ucapan Arashi berhasil membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak.

' _Kenapa hatiku ikut gelisah?'_ Batin Naruto.

" _ **Itu ikatan batin namanya ningen."**_ Ucap Venom menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

" _ **Dan sepertinya kau juga harus melatih kekuatanku ningen aku juga merasakan firasat buruk untuk ke depannya."**_ Ucap Venom membuat perasaan Naruto tambah tak menentu.

' _Baiklah aku rasa jadwal latihanku akan mendapat porsi tambahan.'_

.

.

.

" Tadaima!" ucap Arashi dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Sepertinya Kaa-sama dan Karin ada diruang makan." Duga Naruto.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke sana." Ajak Arashi pada Naruto. Dari ruang tengah mereka sayup-sayup mendengar suara beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang.

" Dan begitulah cerita Arashi Nii-sama dulu pernah digigit anjing."

"hahaha ternyata pamanku sekonyol itu."

Sesampainya mereka berdua di ruang makan.

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

"Yo! Nii-sama mulai hari ini aku dan keluargaku akan tinggal di kastil utama bersamamu." Ucap Lucius membuat Arashi mematung seketika.

"TIDAAKKK!"

 **Bruuuggg**

Suara teriakan yang disusul oleh jatuhnya tubuh Arashi.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari keluarga Lucius tinggal di kastil utama klan Uzumaki. Dan Naruto telah mengenal anggota keluarga pamannya tersebut mulai dari istri sang paman yang bernama Vanelana Gremory dan si anak sulung yang telah dikenalnya Sirzech Gremory dan anak bungsunya yang bernama Rias Gremory dengan rupa mirip Sirzech hanya saja versi perempuan. Dan saat pelatihan terakhirnya dengan sang ayah Naruto menanyakan alasan kenapa ayahnya terlihat begitu membenci pamannya itu, akan tetapi ayahnya hanya menjawab.

" Saat keadaan klan kita di titik paling krisis, Lucius meninggalkan klan kita dan malah bergabung dengan klan Gremory. Hanya itu yang perlu kau ketahui." Seakan ada hal yang ditutupi Arashi membuat rasa penasaran Naruto kian menjadi.

' _Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Tou-sama, aku bisa merasakannya.'_ Batin Naruto.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, Naruto melakukan latihan diam-diam dalam bimbingan si lumpur hidup untuk memaksimalkan kekuatan saat penggabungan.

" _ **Cukup mengesankan tidak hanya bisa menutupi sebagian tubuhmu dengan tubuhku kau juga sudah bisa membuat Armormu sendiri."**_ Ucap Venom.

Terlihat kini Naruto telah mengenakan sebuah Armor berwarna hitam legam dengan pelindung yang seperti metal menutupi tubuh bagian atas yang menutupi sampai lehernya untuk pelindung bahunya berbentuk bundar dengan duri-duri kecil yang mencuat ke atas. Dua buah pelindung tangan yang sama memiliki duri-duri. Serta Sepatu baja yang melindungi sampai lutut kakinya tak lupa duri-duri yang mencuat ke bawah.

Mengenakan jubah hitam panjang bertudung yang menutupi kepalanya memperlihatkan mata hitam besar dengan pinggiran berwarna merah, jubah tersebut berwarna hitam yang memiliki lambang Klan Uzumaki di tengah jubah tersebut (Bayangkan saja Armor Agent Venom tanpa lambang laba-laba dan mengenakan sebuah jubah)

" _ **Kenapa kau membuat Armor seperti ini Naruto?"**_ Tanya Venom.

" _Aku membuat Armor ini untuk menyeimbangkan antara kecepatan, kekuatan, dan juga pertahanan. Walau ada beberapa bagian yang membatasi gerakanku dan juga ada beberapa titik lemah yang bisa diserang musuh."_ Jelas Naruto sambil melihat Armor yang membungkus tubuhnya.

" _**Apa nama mode Armor ini?"**_ Tanya Venom dengan nada kagum akan penjelasan Naruto.

"Aku belum memikirkan nama Armor ini, tetapi 100% mode ini siap digunakan." Ucap Naruto.

' _Tiga hari lagi ya.'_ Batin Naruto mengingat acara pelantikannya akan di selenggarakan entah kenapa percakapan malam itu bersama ayahnya membuat hatinya tak bisa untuk tenang.

" _**Kau tak perlu gugup Naruto aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."**_ Hibur Venom untuk memenangkan perasaan dari inangnya.

" _Ya kau mungkin benar."_ Perlahan wujud Naruto kembali seperti semula dan memperlihatkan seorang anak berusia antara 10-11 tahun.

" Baiklah untuk hari ini cukup sekian lati-"

" _**Menghindar Naruto!"**_ Teriak Venom.

 **Wuuussss**

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba dari dalam hutan meluncur lima buah bola api sebesar mobil yang mengarah pada Naruto.

" Sial!" Runtuk Naruto sambil mencoba menahan bola-bola api yang meluncur ke arahnya.

 **Blaarrrrr**

 **Blaarrrrr**

 **Blaarrrrr**

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat keras di tempat Naruto sebelumnya dan meluluh-lantahkan area di sekitarnya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian ninja mendarat di dekat tempat Naruto barusan.

" Apakah berhasil?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Kukira akan su-"

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Jleb**

Tiba-tiba sebuah rantai berwarna emas meluncur dari dalam hutan dan menancap tepat dijantung Assassin tersebut membuat rekan-rekannya membelalakkan mata melihat kematian yang begitu cepat

"Siapa kalian, dan kenapa kalian menyerangku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Bunuh!" komando seorang Assassin yang diperkirakan sebagai ketuanya.

 **Syuuuttt**

 **Syuuuttt**

 **Syuuuttt**

'1 _, 3, 5 ada lima orang Assassin yang menyerangku. Dan dua lagi bersembunyi di atas pohon.'_ Batin Naruto menghitung musuhnya.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

Terlihat beberapa Assassin melakukan serangan dengan silih berganti dan dapat ditahan oleh rantai mana Naruto.

' _Kerja sama mereka sungguh bagus.'_ Batin Naruto dengan posisi tubuh tetap berdiri ditempat-Nya.

 **wahai dewi air terjang musuhku.**

 **Tenggelamkan dia dalam kegelapan abadi.**

 **sihir air : ombak tinggi**

"Sial! Ternyata salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang wizard!" ucap Naruto menatap sebuah ombak setinggi lima meter bergerak dengan ganasnya menuju tempatnya berdiri.

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Cleb**

Sebuah rantai keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto dan menancap di sebuah pohon yang besar dan tiba-tiba rantai tersebut tersedot ke dalam telapak tangan Naruto membuat tubuhnya tertarik pada pohon besar itu.

 **Byuurrrs**

Suara ombak yang menggulung apa saja di hadapannya.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

 **Syyyuuuttt**

Beberapa pisau kecil meluncur ke tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

' _Mereka benar-benar tidak memeriku kesempatan.'_ Batin Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dua rantai dari punggungnya.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

" _ **Rubah tanganmu Naruto dan serang balik mereka."**_ Ucap Venom dalam kepala Naruto.

" _Baiklah."_ Perlahan-lahan kedua tangan Naruto berubah menjadi hitam legam dan kembali berubah menjadi dua duri yang panjang.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

" Ayo mulai!" Teriak Naruto meluncur pada beberapa Assassin yang berdiri di sebuah pohon.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

Tebasan demi tebasan mereka saling luncurkan untuk menjatuhkan lamannya masing-masing.

 **Syuuuttt**

Sebuah tebasan berhasil memotong beberapa helai rambut Naruto.

' _Cih mereka benar-benar bisa memanfaatkan momen dengan baik.'_

 **Syyyuuuttt**

"Mati!" Sebuah tusukan tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakan tubuh Naruto.

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Sriiingggg**

Dua buah sulur hitam langsung muncul dari punggung Naruto dan menahan gerakan tubuh si penyerang.

 **Cring**

 **Craaassss**

Dan muncul lagi sebuah sulur yang memiliki ujung seperti kampak memotong kepala Assassin yang terlilit tersebut.

" _ **Dua jatuh tinggal lima."**_ Ucap Venom.

 **You are a creature born of fire**

 **You're eternal with the flames of the sun**

 **Burn and destroy my enemy**

 **Fire magic: phenex bird fire storm**

Tiba-tiba sebuah burung api keluar dari lingkaran sihir dan mengibaskan sayapnya mengakibatkan sebuah tornado api.

' _Mereka benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhku!'_ Batin Naruto menatap horor tornado api yang melaju ke arahnya.

" _tidak ada cara lain! Venom perubahan kedua!"_ Batin Naruto.

 _ **Venom combat clothes**_.

Terlihat tubuh Naruto mulai dibungkus oleh Venom membentuk Armor yang tadi.

" _Nama yang bagus."_ Ucap Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membuat sebuah perisai besar yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

 **Bruussss**

Dengan ganasnya tornado api itu melahap pohon tempat Naruto berdiri membuat Naruto ikut terbakar didalam-Nya.

' _Panas sekali!'_ Batin Naruto tetap mempertahankan perisai hitamnya. Dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya badai api itu mengecil dan hanya menyisakan beberapa api yang masih menyala di beberapa tempat.

" Aku rasa itu cukup." Ucap si penyerang saat tidak merasakan hawa kehidupan Naruto lagi.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

"A-pa!" sang wizard Assassin terkejut saat melihat sebuah anak panah meluncur dari tempat Naruto tadi

 **Jleb**

Dan Assassin itu mati dengan panah yang menancap tepat di keningnya.

' _Singkirkan dulu penyerang jarak jauhnya, baru aku bisa bebas menyerang.'_ **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Kenapa kalian menyerangku." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah keluar dari dalam api yang membara.

 **Degggg**

Jantung para Assassin serasa berhenti saat melihat sosok yang mengenakan jubah hitam berdiri di hadapannya

' _A-a-aku r-ragu kami bisa mengalahkannya.'_ Batin pesimis seorang Assassin.

" K-kita serang bersama-sama." Ucap si ketua yang terdengar nada yang serat akan keraguan didalamnya.

"Ayo!" Komando si ketua meluncur kearah Naruto

 **Syyaattt**

 **Syyaattt**

 **Syyaattt**

"Cih keras kepala." Ucap Naruto ikut meluncur kearah para Assassin itu.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

Jual beli tebasan diluncurkan mereka menghasilkan percikan api di tempat itu

 **Syyyuuuttt**

Sebuah tebasan mengarah pada punggung Naruto yang sedang menahan serangan dari depan.

 **Jleb**

Terlihat tubuh si Assassin membeku merasakan perasaan dingin menerpa tubuhnya saat sebuah sulur hitam muncul dan menusuk jantungnya.

 **Bruuuggg**

Dan Akhirnya tubuh itu tumbang saat tidak mempunya tenaga untuk menopang berat tubuhnya.

' **Ini gawat! Dia tidak memiliki titik buta untuk diserang!'** Batin si ketua Assassin saat melihat kematian anak buahnya.

Melihat keadaan kurang menguntungkan Assassin di hadapan Naruto melompat mundur dan tanpa disadarinya sebuah sulur sudah terikat di kaki kanannya.

' _Sejak kapan!'_ Batinnya terkejut.

" Ketua! Kalian berdua mundur dan laporkan hasil misinya biar aku-"

 **Jleb**

Sebuah sulur tajam tiba-tiba menembus kepalanya dan membuat kata-katanya menjadi kata terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"S-sial! Kau pergilah biar aku yang menghadapi monster ini." Perintah si ketua.

"Baik." Ucap Assassin itu melesak ke dalam hutan.

' _Ini aneh, seharusnya akan ada beberapa orang datang kemari saat ledakan pertama terjadi.'_ Batin Naruto kebingungan karna tidak ada yang datang menolongnya.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

" Tak akan kubiarkan kalian lari!" Teriak Naruto melesat mengejar Assassin yang melarikan diri.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

" Lawanmu adalah aku." Ucap ketua Assassin sambil menebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto.

 **Traaanggg**

" Cih kau cukup menyebalkan juga." Sambil menahan tebasan pedang itu menggunakan sebuah duri yang muncul ditangan kanannya.

 **Traaanggg**

 **Traaanggg**

 **Traaanggg**

Serangan keduanya sangat cepat dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah blur yang berhadapan dengan epek percikan api ditengah-Nya.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

 **Syyyuuuttt**

Sebuah Sulur-sulur hitam melesat dan mencoba melilit si Assassin .

' _Cih aku akan tamat jika tertangkap!'_ Terlihat Assassin itu yang tengah melompat-lompat menghindari Sulur-sulur hitam itu.

 **Greeb**

' _Bagaimana bisa!'_ Batinnya terkejut saat sebuah sulur muncul dari dalam tanah dan langsung melilit kaki kirinya.

 **Greeb**

 **Greeb**

Dan dua buah sulur langsung menangkap tubuhnya dan membawanyapada Naruto.

" Katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu." Desis Naruto di hadapan Assassin tersebut.

" ... " _'Tidak ada cara lain.'_

" Cepat katakan!"

"Kita akan mati bersama."

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba tubuh si Assassin bercahaya sangat terang dan terus bertambah terang.

" _ **Naruto menghindar!"**_ Teriak Venom.

' _Si-sial tak akan sempat!.'_

" Matilah!"

 **Cuuuiiinggg**

 **Duuaarrrr**

Sebuah ledakan yang amat besar menyapu habis hutan tempat Naruto berlatih memperlihatkan awan debu yang membumbung tinggi ke langit.

 **Duk**

 **Duk**

 **Duk**

Suara bebatuan yang terjatuh akibat sihir pemusnah itu.

"Uhuk Uhuk sial! Dia melakukan bom bunuh diri." Terlihat kondisi Naruto yang sangat mengenaskan dengan beberapa bagian Armor seperti separuh wajah dan tangan kiri telah menghilang.

' _Adamantine Sealing Chain! Ada penghianat di klan ini. Pantas saja tidak ada yang datang.'_ Batin Naruto terkejut melihat di setiap ujung kekkai terdapat sebuah rantai mana berwarna emas yang mulai memudar bersama hilangnya kekkai yang mengurungnya.

' _Tapi siapa?'_

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Nak kau tidak apa-apa?" terlihat ayahnya beserta seorang tetua paman dan Sirzech datang menghampiri Naruto dengan raut wajah yang kawatir.

" ... " _'Empat rantai berarti empat orang pengguna Adamantine Sealing Chain. Tapi apakah mungkin.'_ Batin Naruto curiga.

"Nak jawab aku!" Paksa Arashi saat melihat anaknya hanya menatap dirinya.

"A-aku tak apa Tou-sama." Tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf kami datang terlambat, saat kami mendengar ledakan yang besar kami langsung menuju kesini." Sesal Arashi.

' _Lebih baik aku sembunyikan dulu soal penghianat itu.'_

"Tak apa Tou-sama, aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **TBC.**

 **Hai semua sudah lama saya gak update. Disini masa lalu Naruto terkuak sedikit. Dia adalah mantan seorang pemimpin yang gagal dikehidupan lalunya dan dia pemimpin jenis apa? Itu masih dirahasiakan. Dan muncul sebuah organisasi yang menjadi dalang dari memburuknya klan Uzumaki dan sekaratnya Naruto.**

 **Ada beberapa reviews yang saya perhatikan**

 **Yang pertama soal kemiripan dengan story TWO sebenarnya saya sudah jauh-jauh hari memikirkan story saya sebelum saya membaca story buatan Phantom-senpai hanya saja saya belum bisa membuat akun Fanfic menjadikan imajinasiku tak tercurahkan**

 **Kedua untuk wordnya sebenarnya saya juga sayamenambahkan tetapi itu memerlukan beberapa hari untuk siap di publikasikan hehehe**

 **Dah itu saja dari saya.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 5 complete**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** **the smell of betrayal**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara bukan punya saya

 **"The Scientist "**

Pair:

Rating :T-M

Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

 **"Victor" Monster voice**

 ** _'Victor' inner monster_**

" _ **Victor."**_

" _Victor "_

"victor" humans talk

 _'Victor' humans inner_

 **-Victor- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Bagaimana jika masa depan dibawa ke masa lalu. Apakah akan berakhir bagus? Atau malah akan membawa petaka?

 **Sebelumnya di The Scientist.**

' _Adamantine Sealing Chain! Ada penghianat di klan ini. Pantas saja tidak ada yang datang.'_

' _Tapi siapa?'_

"Nak kau tidak apa-apa?"

" ... " _'Empat rantai berarti empat orang pengguna Adamantine Sealing Chain. Tapi apakah mungkin.'_

"Maaf kami datang terlambat, saat kami mendengar ledakan yang besar kami langsung menuju kesini."

' _Lebih baik aku sembunyikan dulu soal penghianat itu.'_

"Tak apa Tou-sama, aku baik-baik saja."

 **The Scientist chapter 6**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok Assassin. Naruto dibawa ke ruangan rapat darurat untuk jadi saksi atas kejadian penyerangan tersebut.

"Jadi seperti itulah kejadiannya." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri.

" ... " Hening tak ada satu pun tetua klan yang bicara setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kesaksiannya

' _Bagaimana sekelompok Assassin bisa menerobos masuk, sedangkan prajurit dan Assassin klan berjaga dengan ketat?'_ Batin Arashi tak mengerti.

"Arashi-sama ... kami para tetua telah sepakat, bahwa kami menentang pelantikan Uzumaki Naruto menjadi pemimpin klan karna masih terlalu muda untuknya menerima jabatan pemimpin." Tiba-tiba seorang tetua klan angkat bicara mengalihkan tujuan diadakannya rapat darurat ini dan membuat Arashi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tetua itu.

"Ya itu benar. Dan jika Anda bersikeras ingin lengser dari jabatan Anda ..." Terjeda karena pintu rapat terbuka dari luar.

 **Krrieeettt**

"Kami punya pengganti yang lebih baik." Lanjutnya bersamaan dengan masuknya Lucius.

" ... " Hening tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut Arashi.

 **Degggg**

Sebuah tekanan yang menyesakkan dada tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Arashi dan membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

" Apakah."

" ... "

" Apakah setelah semua yang dilakukan oleh Putraku kurang dimata kalian!" Raungan penuh akan nada kemurkaan keluar dari mulut Arashi.

" Aku memberikan kalian seorang pemuda yang akan memimpin klan menuju kejayaan. Tapi kalian semua lebih memilik seorang penghianat untuk menjadi pemimpin kalian!" Arashi tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran para tetua, mengapa mereka tidak bisa melihat potensi dari anaknya soal kepemimpinan dan lebih memilih Lucius yang jelas-jelas malah meninggalkan mereka saat keadaan klan sangat terpuruk.

' _Ugh! Tekanan yang luar biasa!'_ Batin Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh.

" Sadar dirilah kalian! Kalian Cuma sampah yang didaur ulang oleh putraku!" Terlihat para tetua menunjukkan raut wajah yang sangat tersiksa menerima tekanan yang dilancarkan oleh pemimpin mereka.

 **Kraakk**

 **Kraakk**

Area sekitar Arashi retak seakan-akan tidak kuat menahan aura yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

" Keputusanku sudah bulat! Jika kalian berlima tidak setuju dengan keputusanku ... **silakan pergi dari klanku.** " Ucapnya berbarengan dengan nafsu membunuh yang mengerikan.

"Kita pergi Naruto. Masih banyak persiapan untuk pelantikanmu yang harus diselesaikan." Ucap Arashi sambil berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan bersama Naruto.

"Tunggu Nii-sama!" Teriak Lucius sambil mengejar Arashi dan Naruto.

" ... " Hening tak ada satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara setelah Arashi dan Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Bagaimana ini, Koziro. Arashi tidak mendengarkan masukan dari kita?" Tanya seorang tetua.

" Date, Honda, Fuuka. Siapkan pasukan sewaan yang berada di bawah kendali kalian."

"Dan untukmu, Sesomaru. Siapkan pasukan bayaran yang telah kita sewa, klan Uzumaki tak akan rugi jika sebuah keluarga ter hapuskan dari klan ini." Ucap tetua Koziro begitu dingin

"Hai!" balas mereka berempat.

.

.

.

" Jadi ini maksudmu kembali ke klan." Desis Arashi berbahaya.

" Bukan Nii-sama, ini semua bukan kemauanku! Tapi ini semua untuk kebaikan klan!" Bantah Lucius mencoba meyakinkan Arashi.

" Keparat! Jangan harap kau bisa mengambil hak putraku! Seorang penghianat sepertimu tidak akan pernah pantas memimpin klan ini!" Ucap Arashi kembali murka.

" Cukup Arashi! Kau terus menyebutku penghianat! Tapi lihatlah dirimu sendiri, tanpa putramu kau bukanlah apa-apa!" Teriak Lucius dengan menunjuk Arashi yang kini sedang menatapnya.

 **Wuuussss**

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Arashi maupun Lucius keluar aura berwarna ungu yang mencoba saling mendominasi.

 **Kraakk**

 **Kraakk**

Tanah di sekitar mereka berdua tiba-tiba retak dan terlihat potongan-potongan kecil tanah yang melayang melawan hukum gravitasi.

" Cukup, Tou-sama! Ji-sama! Berdebat dengan emosi tak akan menghasilkan apa pun." Ucap Naruto menghentikan mereka berdua.

" Dan Ji-sama, bisakah Ji-sama memberikan aku dan Tou-sama waktu untuk membicarakan masalah ini berdua." Tambahnya lagi.

" Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Semoga kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk klan kita." Ucap Lucius sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" ... "

" ... "

" Baiklah Nak. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Ucap Arashi setelah yakin bahwa hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sana.

" ... " Hening Naruto tak lekas menjawab pertanyaan dari ayahnya itu.

" Tou-sama klan kita terpecah menjadi dua kubu. Sepertinya pelantikanku kita tunda beberapa waktu." Dan akhirnya sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibir Naruto setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

" Jika seperti ini terus bisa-bisa klan kita terpecah belah. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi Tou-sama." Tambahnya melihat ayahnya hanya terdiam. Naruto hanya tak ingin gara-gara dia menggantikan posisi ayahnya klan Uzumaki tercerai berai apalagi sampai menumpahkan darah sesama Uzumaki.

" Dan alangkah baiknya jika Tou-sama memikirkan ulang soal pelantikanku ini." Ucap Naruto berharap ayahnya mengerti akan kegelisahannya.

" ... Keputusanku telah bulat Nak." Ucap Arashi kukuh dengan pendiriannya membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak dia tidak menyangka ayahnya bisa seegois ini.

" Percayalah pada Ayah, ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk klan kita." Ucap Arashi mencoba meyakinkan putranya.

" Tapi kenapa Tou-sama? Aku belum matang dalam segala aspek untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin." Ucap Naruto tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran sang ayah dia bukannya tidak mau menjadi seorang kepala klan, tetapi dia merasa ini terlalu cepat untuknya. Lagi pula dia masih trauma untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin.

" Dengarlah putraku. Hanya kau di klan ini yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga klan kita. Aku tidak bisa percaya pada Lucius ataupun para tetua klan." Tersenyum teduh menghadap Naruto.

"T-t-api kenapa harus secepat ini?" Dia tak mengerti kenapa Ayahnya ingin dia cepat-cepat naik Tahta.

" Karena aku percaya padamu." Ucap Arashi sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut putranya.

 **Degggg**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar kata-kata ayahnya.

" A-a-aku-" Ucap Naruto tergagap, dia takut mengecewakan sebuah kepercayaan lagi. Cukup sekali dimasa lalu dia mengecewakan sebuah kepercayaan karna keegoisannya. Sekarang dia ingin menempa dirinya sebelum menggantikan posisi ayahnya.

" Tolong jaga klan ini untukku, Nak." Ucap Arashi sambil mulai berjalan kembali.

' _Kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku terasa sedih.'_ Hati Naruto tiba-tiba tak tenang mendengar kata-kata Arashi.

" K-k-kenapa aku merasa kau akan pergi." Ucap Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Hahaha bicara apa kau, Nak? Aku akan senantiasa bersamamu." Ucap Arashi sambil tertawa.

' _Maafkan aku Nak. Aku merasa tidak bisa menepati ucapkanku."_ Sebuah senyum yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan muncul di bibir Arashi.

' _A-a-aku tahu kau berbohong Tou-sama. Tetapi jika ini yang kau inginkan.."_ Batin Narto dengan hati yang ia coba mantapkan.

"B-b-ba-aiklah, Tou-sama. Akan aku jaga klan ini sesuai amanatmu." Dan air mata itu akhirnya meluncur dari kedua mata Naruto.

' _Terima kasih, Nak. Jikalau aku pergi pun .. aku bisa pergi dengan tenang.'_ Sebuah angin lembut menerpa wajah Arashi yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan damai.

' _A-a-aku janji tak akan pernah membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu Tou-sama!'_ Batin Naruto menatap punggung kokoh ayahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya.

" Nak." Panggil Arashi.

" ... " Naruto terdiam dalam langkahnya, seakan tuli akan panggilan dari ayahnya.

" Haah." Terlihat Arashi menghela napas melihat anaknya menangis dalam diam seperti orang yang tengah terguncang.

" Nak! Dengarkan aku." Ucap Arashi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dan berhasil membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak.

" Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Arashi mencoba meyakinkan putranya.

" Dan Nak. Aku mempunyai misi khusus untukmu." Ucap Arashi menyita perhatian Naruto.

" Pergilah ke **Monumen Apocalypse** di bagian barat klan kita." Ucap Arashi.

" U-untuk apa aku harus pergi ke sana Tou-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang masih terdengar ragu-ragu di telinga Arashi.

" Nak dengarkanlah aku! Kau adalah calon seorang pemimpin. Jadi buang segala keraguan dihatimu! Karna tak pantas seorang pemimpin mempunyai sikap ragu-ragu!" Sungguh dia merasa tersiksa melihat mental anaknya seperti ini. Tetapi dia jauh lebih tak tega melihat anaknya dimasa depan menjadi pemimpin yang tidak memiliki hati yang setangguh singa dan mental yang sangat kuat baja.

" B-baik Tou-sama!" Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang dilantangkan.

" Bagus, dan untuk misimu adalah pecahkan misteri dari prasasti Apocalypse tersebut, kau akan ditemani oleh Hakku." Jelas Arashi.

" Kapan aku harus berangkat Tou-sama?" Tanya Naruto.

" Sebaiknya kau segera berangkat malam ini juga."

" Hai! Tou-sama." Ucap Naruto.

" Hakku!" Ucap Arashi dengan nada tinggi.

 **Whuuusss.**

Tiba-tiba seorang Assassin berlutut di hadapannya.

" Hai Arashi-sama." Ucap sang Assassin terdengar.

" Kau akan pergi menemani putraku menjalankan misi malam ini." Ucap Arashi.

" Baik!"

" Dan untuk penjelasannya putraku akan menjelaskannya di perjalanan dan sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat."

" Baiklah Tou-sama. Aku bersiap dulu, Hakku berkumpul 30 menit dari sekarang di depan gerbang."

" Baik Naruto-sama. Kalau begitu aku undur diri."

 **Whuuusss**

Dan Hakku menghilang dari tempatnya.

' _Dengan begini kau akan sibuk untuk sementara waktu Nak. Biarkan masalah ini menjadi masalah terakhir yang akan kutangani sebagai pemimpin klan."_ Batin Arashi melihat putranya melesat meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Sudah tengah malam tetapi Naruto dan Haku terus memacu kuda mereka menuju tempat yang dituju.

" Naruto-sama, sebaiknya kita beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Tidak aman meneruskan misi di keadaan gelap seperti sekarang." Saran Haku dengan memacu kudanya lebih cepat agar bisa sejajar dengan Naruto.

 **Ngiiikkk**

Suara pekikan kuda saat Naruto menarik tali kudanya

" Kau benar Haku. Lebih baik kita istirahat terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto sambil turun dari kudanya dan diikuti oleh Haku yang kini tengah mulai membuat tenda. Setelah selesai membangun tenda dan api unggun.

" Haku. Laporkan keadaan klan akhir-akhir ini." Tanya Naruto sambil membetulkan kayu bakar.

" Hai Naruto-sama. Saat ini di sekitar wilayah Klan kita ada beberapa aktivitas mencurigakan dari beberapa kelompok Assassin yang beberapa kali terlihat di sekitar klan." Jawab Haku.

' _Assassin? Apakah mereka kelompok yang sama dengan yang menyerangku tadi sore?"_ Batin Narto menerka-nerka.

" Apakah ada lagi?" Tanyanya.

" Beberapa prajurit klan juga mulai menunjukkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan." Ucap Haku.

' _Ada apa sebenarnya ini?'_ Batin Naruto mulai aneh dengan semua rentetan kejadian akhir-akhir ini.

" Haku sebaiknya kita beristirahat silih berganti dan kamu beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu." Perintah Naruto.

" Hai, Naruto-sama." Ucap Haku mulai beranjak dan masuk ke dalam tenda.

' _Semoga saja apa yang kupikirkan tidak terjadi.'_

" _**Naruto, ada beberapa orang yang mengawasi kita."**_ Tiba-tiba suara Venom terdengar dikepala Naruto.

" _Awasi saja gerak-gerik mereka Venom."_

" _**Baiklah, tetap waspada."**_ Ucap Venom mengakhiri koneksi dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto dan Haku melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju monumen Apocalypse. Dalam perjalanan, mereka kadang dihadang oleh para Magic beast dan beberapa Assassin yang menghadang mereka. Namun bisa dengan mudah disingkirkan oleh Naruto maupun Haku. Sesampainya mereka di sana.

" Jadi ini monumen Apocalypse itu." Ucap Naruto kagum dengan beberapa puing batu dan patung batu kesatria dengan tiga macam. Patung yang pertama adalah patung dengan ukuran lebih besar dari dua jenis patung lainnya yang mengenakan armor yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Memiliki bentuk kepala lonjong bergaris melengkung ke atas untuk lubang matanya dan sebuah tanduk seperti ujung anak panah dan pelindung bahu berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang berukiran kepala banteng di masing-masing pelindung bahunya. Sebuah lambang salib tercetak di dadanya dan mengenakan sabuk seperti rantai. Terdapat selembar kain berwarna merah yang menutupi area pribadinya dengan pelindung paha yang tebal di masing-masing pahanya dan terdapat dua buah rantai yang menyambungkan di kedua pelindung paha tersebut.

Patung kedua seukuran orang dewasa normal dengan armor yang lebih mini malis. Memiliki kepala seperti paruh elang dengan sayap di samping kepalanya dan sebuah lubang membentuk huruf V sebagai lubang matanya. Memiliki armor seperti sepasang sayap terbalik di bagian depannya lengkap dengan pelindung lehernya dan pelindung bahu berbentuk kepala elang serta sepasang pelindung tangan. Mengenakan pelindung paha di kaki kirinya saja dan sebuah jubah merah yang hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya saja kecuali bagian depan kaki kirinya.

Patung ketiga

Adalah patung dengan ukuran orang dewasa normal dengan menggunakan armor yang mengenakan armor merah yang menutupi bagian belakannya ( Armornya gust berserk)

Setiap patung batu itu membawa senjata masing-masing membawa perisai dan senjata seperti kapak, godam, dan pedang yang besar untuk patung pertama. Patung kedua membawa senjata seperti, sabit, tombak, dan panah. Terakhir membawa senjata pedang kembar dan pedang satu tangan untuk patung ketiga. Seluruh patung batu itu jika dihitung berjumlah dua puluhan lebih yang bertebaran dimana-mana

" Haku sebaiknya kita berpencar. Jika kau menemukan sesuatu beri tanda dan aku akan pergi ke tempatmu." Perintah Naruto.

" Hai! Naruto-sama." Dan dengan itu mereka berdua mulai berpencar.

' _Hmmm batu apa itu?'_ Batin Naruto sambil mulai mendekat ke sebuah batu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan bagian atasnya terdapat sebuah batu berbentuk kotak tipis.

' _Tulisan apa ini?'_ Memperhatikan sebuah tulisan yang asing dimatanya terukir memenuhi batu persegi panjang tersebut.

" _**B-b-ba-gaimana mungkin bahasa itu ada di sini!"**_ Tiba-tiba Venom berseru terkejut melihat bahasa yang tak asing lagi baginya.

'' _Apakah kau tahu tentang tulisan aneh ini Venom?''_ Naruto heran saat tiba-tiba Venom berbicara seperti orang yang terkejut.

" _ **Tentu saja! Ini adalah bahasa kuno planet asalku, Planet Klyntar!"**_ Ucap Venom masih dengan nada terkejut.

" _Apakah kau bisa menerjemahkannya untukku Venom?"_ Naruto mulai tertarik dengan apa yang dituliskan dalam prasasti yang ada di hadapannya itu.

" _**Hanya sebagian dari tulisan ini yang bisa kubaca, sisanya aku kurang mengerti."**_ Ucap Venom membuat rasa penasaran Naruto bertambah.

" _Tak apa, tolong bacakan untukku."_ Ucap Naruto.

" _**Sebuah bangsa yang berjaya. Mereka kaum langit yang bersatu di bawah pimpinan seorang garis keturunan. Mereka tetap abadi sampai kapan pun. Mereka prajurit yang paling berani di jajaran pemberani. Mereka prajurit yang paling terkuat di antara yang terkuat. Mereka prajurit yang paling setia di antara yang setia. Mereka adalah Prajurit suci The Immortal ... hanya itu yang bisa kubaca Naruto."**_

" Prajurit suci The Immortal." Gumam Naruto saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Venom.

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba tulisan prasasti di hadapan Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya yang lumayan terang.

"A-a-apa ini?!" Ucap Naruto terkejut dengan kejadian di hadapannya itu. Dan tiba-tiba tanah berguncang hebat membuat tubuh Naruto oleng.

" A-ada apa ini!" Ucap Naruto terkejut.

 **Dug**

 **Dug**

 **Dug**

 **Dug**

Muncul empat buah batu berbentuk persegi panjang tipis dari dalam tanah dan terus naik ke atas.

Dan sekarang terlihat lima prasasti yang memiliki gaya tulisan yang berbeda beda setiap prasastinya.

' _Aku seperti pernah melihat gaya tulisan ini, tapi dimana?'_ Batin Naruto mengamati setiap prasasti itu.

" _ **Haah itu bahasa Hieroglif mesir, hindi, swahili dan bahasa ibrani kuno."**_ Ucap Venom membantu Naruto mengingat tulisan prasasti itu.

" Eh! Kena-"

" Aaaarrrrrrggggghhhh **."** Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan mengagetkan Naruto dan memotong ucapannya.

"Haku!" Teriak Naruto sambil melesat kearah teriakan itu.

 **Tap tap tap**

Terlihat kini di hadapan Naruto Tubuh Haku yang berdiri membelakanginya.

" Haku, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

" ... " Akan tetapi Haku tak kunjung menjawab dan tetap berdiri layaknya patung.

"Haku? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Naruto yang perlahan mulai mendekat.

" _ **Naruto jangan mendekatinya! Aku bisa merasakan hawa jahat berkumpul ditubuhnya."**_ Ucap Venom memperingati Naruto.

" Ehehehehe." Tiba-tiba kedua bahu Haku bergetar dan diikuti suara kekehan yang menyeramkan.

 **Gleek**

' _Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi menyeramkan?'_ Batin Naruto.

" Ahahahaha! Akhirnya! ... Akhirnya aku bebas!" Suara kekehan Haku berubah menjadi tawa jahat yang menakutkan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

" _**Bersiaplah, dia bukan gadis Assassin itu."**_ Ucap Venom.

 **Sriiingggg**

" Baiklah."

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Naruto berubah menjadi duri hitam dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

" **Huuh?"** Kepala Haku tiba-tiba berputar 180 derajat dan menatap Naruto yang mematung melihat kejadian itu.

 **Gleek**

' _L-l-lehernya berputar!'_ Batin Naruto menjerit melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Haku.

" **Aah korban pertama!"** Seru Haku yang memutar tubuhnya dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto.

 **Duaakkkk**

Haku tiba-tiba melayangkan sebuah tinju kearah Naruto dan dapat ditahan oleh Naruto dengan cara menyilangkan kedua duri tangannya.

 **Sreeett**

' _Kuat sekali!'_ Batin Naruto saat tubuhnya terseret ke belakang akibat pukulan dari Haku.

" **Lumayan untuk ukuran mortal sepertimu."** Ucap Haku dengan suara yang berubah menjadi lebih berat.

" Ugh! Haku, apa yang terjadi denganmu!" Ucap Naruto mulai tak kuat menahan tinju penuh energi itu.

" _**Naruto, dia sedang dirasuki oleh makhluk lain."**_ suara Venom terdengar dikepala Naruto.

" _Huh? Apa maksudmu?"_ Tanyanya

 **Duak**

Sebuah tendangan tiba-tiba menyapa pinggang kiri Naruto.

 **Duuggg**

Suara benturan antara tubuh Naruto dan sebuah reruntuhan.

' _Ugh, mantap sekali tendangannya.'_ Batin Naruto sambil perlahan bangun.

" _**perhatikan kedua matanya."**_ Terlihat mata ungu terang menggantikan mata hitam milik Haku. Terdapat tato berbentuk tiga cakaran berwarna merah yang memenuhi area mata kiri Haku.

 **Cring**

 **Cring**

'' _Kau benar, sepertinya Haku sedang di bawah kendali seseorang atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu.''_ Dua buah rantai berwarna emas muncul dari balik punggung Naruto.

" _**Bersiaplah! dia datang kembali."**_ Ucap Venom melihat Haku kembali melesat menuju Naruto.

" **Keturunan Enkidu!"** Teriak Haku sambil menambah kecepatannya saat melihat rantai emas di punggung Naruto.

 **Cring Sriiingggg**

Sebuah rantai Naruto melesat mencoba melilit tubuh Haku. Tetapi gerakan Haku terlalu cepat untuk bisa digapai oleh rantai Naruto.

' _Sial! Lincah sekali!'_ Batin Naruto melihat Haku terus menghindari rantainya dan terus melesat mendekatinya.

 **Criing**

Rantai yang tersisa tiba-tiba melingkari seluruh tubuh Naruto dan menjadikannya sebuah pelindung.

 **Duaakkkk**

Suara benturan antara tinju Haku dan pelindung rantai itu.

 **Cring**

 **Cring**

Suara rantai yang saling bergesek menghasilkan bunyi bergerincing.

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba rantai pertama melesat mencoba melilit Haku dari belakang.

" **Tidak berguna."** Ucap Haku melirik rantai dibelakannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi dari tubuhnya.

 **Criiingggg**

 **Whuuusss**

Dan Haku melompat ke atas menghindari terjangan rantai tersebut.

' _B-b-ba-gaimana mungkin!'_ Batin Naruto terkejut karena di titik buta pun serangannya bisa diketahui.

" **Kau lebih lemah daripada leluhurmu."** Ucap Haku mencoba menyulut emosi Naruto.

" Siapa kau! Dan siapa yang kau maksud leluhurku!" Tanya Naruto mengabaikan hinaan dari Haku.

" **Aku adalah** **Humbaba, penjaga hutan dan Beast of Gods."** Ucap sosok yang merasuki Haku memperkenalkan dirinya.

" **Dan leluhurmu yang ku maksud adalah, Enkidu sang pesuruh dewa teman dari si brengsek Gilgamesh."** Ucapnya lagi.

" Humbaba? Aku tak pernah dengar kisahmu ataupun sejarahmu."

" **Gggrrrrr tentu saja! Aku mati dan tersegel sebelum era ini lahir! Gara-gara Si bangsat Gilgamesh! Temanku Enkidu menghianatiku."** Ucap Haku/Humbaba dengan aura hijau lumut mulai merembes keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

" **Dan untuk membalas penghianat Enkidu."** Ucap Haku menatap Naruto.

" _**Naruto, berhati-hatilah."**_ Ucap Venom memperingati Naruto.

" _Venom aktifkan mode pertama."_

" _**Baiklah."**_

" **Akan kumusnahkan seluruh keturunannya!"**

 **Venom Combat clothes Aktif.**

Bersamaan dengan melesatnya Haku, tubuh Naruto mulai terbungkus kostum hitam dan membuat ukuran tubuhnya membesar layaknya orang dewasa, lalu ia ikut melesat kearah Haku.

 **Duaaakkkkk**

Suara benturan kedua tinju Haku dan Naruto.

" **Lumayan, keturunan Enkidu."** Ucap Haku melompat mundur dan kembali melesat melancarkan sebuah tendangan yang mengincar kepala kanan Naruto.

 **Whuuusss**

Saat hampir mengenai kepalanya, Naruto terlebih dahulu merunduk dan meluncurkan sebuah tinju dari tangan kanannya kearah perut Haku.

 **Duaakkk**

Haku atau Humbaba masih sempat menangkap tinju Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sebelum tinju itu mengenai targetnya. Kaki kiri Haku yang masih mengambang di atas kepala Naruto tiba-tiba meluncur ke bawah mengincar bagian belakang kepalanya.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

Dua buah sulur hitam muncul dan langsung melilit kaki kiri Haku.

" _Terima kasih Venom."_ Ucap Naruto sambil meluncurkan sebuah upercut dengan tangan kirinya.

" _**Bisa apa kau tanpa aku."**_ Balas Venom

 **Duaakkkk**

Dan upercut itu sukses mengenai dagu Haku membuatnya terpental ke belakang.

 **Bruuuggg**

" **Beraninya ... "** Ucap Haku perlahan bangkit berdiri.

" **Akan kubunuh kau!"** seru Haku saat bangkit sepenuhnya dengan sebuah aura hijau mengelilinginya yang bergerak dengan liar.

 **Wahai alam dengarkanlah panggilanku.**

 **Patuhi perintahku dan tunduklah di bawah kekuasaanku.**

 **Hancurkan musuh yang menghalangi jalanku.**

 **Musnahkan musuh yang berani menentangku.**

 **Datanglah!**

 **Destructive wood dragon!**

 **Kraakk**

 **Kraakk**

 **Braaakkkk**

Tiba-tiba tanah di antara Naruto dan Haku retak dan terus memanjang dengan bagian tengah menyembul ke atas seperti didorong dari dalam.

 **Braaakkkk**

 **Grroooaaaarrr**

Dari dalam tanah tiba-tiba muncul seekor Naga kayu berbentuk panjang seperti ular dengan dua pasang kaki depan dan belakang memiliki hidung seperti tapir dan bermata berwarna kuning yang mengaum menunjukkan keganasannya.(Naga kayu Hasirama senju)

" _**Hohoho lawan yang menarik."**_ Ucap Venom yang melihat seekor Naga di hadapannya.

 **Gleek**

' _Aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkannya.'_ Batin Naruto mulai ragu melihat betapa besarnya Naga panggilan Haku.

" _**Jangan takut, kau adalah calon pemimpin dan juga partner dari symbiote paling kuat. Jadi buang rasa takutmu dan hancurkan Ular kayu di hadapanmu itu!"**_ Ucap Venom memberi dorongan semangat kepada Naruto.

" Kau benar! Aku tidak boleh takut pada hal seperti ini!" Seru Naruto meluncur dengan cepat.

 **Grroooaaaarrr**

Raungan Naga tersebut seolah menyambut Naruto.

" **Serang dia!"** Seru Haku memerintahkan Naga kayunya. Membuat Naga itu melesat dengan rahang yang terbuka.

 **Whuuusss** **Duaakkkk**

Hampir saja Naruto dilahap Naga itu jika saja dia tidak buru-buru menghindar ke samping. Naruto terus melesat menuju ke arah Haku tanpa menyadari sebuah kibasan ekor mengarah padanya.

 **Duaakkkk**

Tubuh Naruto terpental dan meluncur menghancurkan reruntuhan yang ada di jalur luncurnya.

 **Duaarrr**

Dan akhirnya berhenti dan menghancurkan sebuah reruntuhan yang kini telah menguburnya.

" **Lihatlah Enkidu! Salah satu keturunanmu telah kukalahkan! Hahahaha."** Raut kepuasan muncul di wajah cantik Haku saat melihat Naruto tertimbun reruntuhan.

" **setelah ini akan kuhancurkan seluruh keturunanmu dan juga si brengsek Gilgamesh!"** Ucapnya.

" J-j-jangan bercanda brengsek!" Terlihat sebuah tangan mulai keluar dari puing reruntuhan itu disusul oleh sebuah tubuh berwarna hitam.

 **Gggrrrrrrrr**

Terlihat sekarang sosok hitam tanpa armor berdiri dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan mengeluarkan sebuah suara geram.

" **Babak yang sebenarnya baru dimulai!"** Seru Naruto atau Venom meloncat ke atas Naga tersebut dengan tangan kanan yang mulai membengkak membentuk sebuah godam raksasa.

" **Rasakan ini!"** Seru Naruto mengayunkan godamnya ke kepala Naga kayu itu.

 **Duaakkkk**

 **Kraakk**

 **Kraakk**

Terlihat dari area sekitar kepala naga yang terkena hantaman godam Naruto mulai retak dan terus membesar.

 **Zrraaasss**

Dan akhirnya kepala naga itu hancur menyisakan tubuhnya saja.

" **Selanjutnya kau."** Desis Naruto dengan tangan kanan kembali normal tak lupa dengan seringai yang menyeramkan.

" **Sialan kau! Uhuk Uhuk, kenapa harus sekarang!"** Teriak Haku dengan tiba-tiba terbatuk yang mengeluarkan darah.

" _Sepertinya tubuh Haku kelebihan beban, sekaranglah waktu yang cocok untuk mengalahkannya."_ Ucap Naruto.

" _**Kau benar."**_ Balas Venom melesat ketempat Haku.

 **Duuuaakk**

Sebuah upercut diluncurkan oleh Venom membuat tubuh Haku terpental keatas.

" **Jangan harap ini selesai."** Ucap Venom sambil meloncat dan menyusul tubuh melayang Haku.

 **Duuuaakk**

 **Ugh!**

Sebuah pukulan bersarang pada perut Haku.

 **Sriiingggg**

" **Masih belum!"** Tiba-tiba Venom mennghilang dan muncul dibawah siap menyambut tubuh Haku.

 **Duuuaakk**

Dan sebuah tendangan dilepas oleh Venom membuat tubuh Haku meluncur dan membentur sebuah reruntuhan.

 **Duuaarrrr**

 **Aarrrggghh**

Perlahan kedua mata Haku kembali seperti semula dan tato cakaran merah itu pun juga menghilang.

 **Sriiingggg**

" _Cukup Venom! Sepertinya Haku telah terlepas dari kendali Humbaba ."_ Ucap Naruto menghentikan tindakan Venom yang akan menusuk Haku dengan tangannya.

" **Baik-"**

 **D**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

 **DRAP**

Suara beberapa langkah mendekat ke arah Naruto.

' _Sial! Apa lagi sekarang.'_

 **JRREEENGGGGG**

Sekarang di sekeliling Naruto telah berdiri puluhan patung batu dengan senjata yang terhunus padanya.

" **Aku pemimpin dari pasukan suci the Immortal, Gust. Menghukum kalian karna telah merusak tempat suci kami."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai semua! Maaf upnya lama, soalnya rada susah membuat adegan pertempuran hehehe, ini juga gak tau bagus atau jelek tapi aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin kok.**

 **Untuk beberapa chapte ada sedikit perubahan soal panggilan orang tua Naruto agar lebih konsisten hehehe**

 **Oke di tunggu kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 is Chomplete.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Civil War**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara bukan punya saya

 **"The Scientist "**

Pair:

Rating :T-M

Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

 **"Victor" Monster voice**

 ** _'Victor' inner monster_**

" _ **Victor."**_

" _Victor "_

"victor" humans talk

 _'Victor' humans inner_

 **-Victor- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry :Terlempar ke dimensi lain dan menggantikan jiwa seorang anak kecil yang tengah sekarat. The Scientist repaired.

Sebelumnya di The Scientist

" _Cukup Venom! Sepertinya Haku telah terlepas dari kendali Humbaba ."_

" **Baik-"**

' _Sial! Apa lagi sekarang.'_

" **Aku pemimpin dari pasukan suci the Immortal, Gust. Menghukum kalian karna telah merusak tempat suci kami."**

 **The Scientist chapter 7**

.

.

.

.

Malam sebelum hari pelantikan.

Diruang kerja kepala klan kini terdapat dua sosok yang tengah berhadapan. Sosok pertama adalah Arashi yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja penuh akan dokumen yang menumpuk. Sosok kedua adalah Zabuza yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Arashi.

" Zabuza, bagaimana persiapan untuk acara besok?" Tanya Arashi pada Zabuza.

" Persiapan untuk pelantikan besok sudah siap tuanku, hanya saja ... ada beberapa kejadian yang janggal terjadi di klan tuanku." Balas Zabuza mendapat perhatian dari Arashi.

" Apa itu Zabuza?" Tanya Arashi.

" Ada beberapa Assassin yang berkeliaran di daerah klan kita dan juga saya mencium tindak tanduk mencurigakan dari beberapa anggota Klan." Ucap Zabuza membuat Arashi termenung.

' _Sudah kuduga, cepat atau lambat para tetua akan bertindak.'_

" Zabuza siapkan pasukan yang menurutmu setia padamu, aku mencium bau pengkhianatan di klan ini." Ucap Arashi sambil berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar.

' _Mungkin besok saat pelantikan, mereka akan memulai aksinya.'_ Batinnya.

"Hai! Arashi-sa-"

 **Duaarrr**

 **Duaarrr**

 **Duaarrr**

Terdengar bunyi ledakan memotong ucapan dari Zabuza yang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

" Ledakan apa itu?!" Seru Arashi.

" Hamba juga tidak mengetahuinya tuanku."

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Braaakkkk**

"Arashi-sama! Ini gawat!" Seru seseorang yang baru datang dan langsung mendobrak pintu.

" Ini gawat tuanku, ini gawat!" Serunya terlihat panik.

" Tenanglah Fu. Katakan ada kabar apa, sampai kau terlihat panik dan langsung menerobos ruanganku?"

" Maaf atas kelancanganku, Arashi-sama. Anda boleh memenggal kepalaku setelah ini, tapi ada berita gawat yang harus saya sampaikan terlebih dahulu." Fu langsung menunduk dan bertekuk lutut di hadapan Arashi.

" Apa itu?" Tanya Arashi sekali lagi.

"Klan dikudeta tuanku! Beberapa Assassin tiba-tiba menyerang bersama beberapa anggota klan kita!"

"Apa!" Teriak Arashi dan Zabuza berbarengan.

' _Sial! Kukira mereka akan bertindak esok hari, ini di luar prediksiku'_ Batin Arashi.

" Zabuza siapkan pasukan! Dan Fu bawa para Assassin kita dan ungsikan para civilian!" Seru Arashi.

" Hai!" balas mereka berdua.

' _Mito, Karin. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja.'_

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang minim akan cahaya. Terlihat siluet dua orang yang kini tengah berhadapan.

" Fokuskan serangan pada keluarga Arashi, mini malis korban dari pasukan klan maupun dari para civilian. Kita masih membutuhkan mereka." Ucap seorang kakek-kakek berambut merah pudar dengan mengenakan pakaian seorang bangsawan yang tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi, memberi perintah pada seorang berpakaian serba gelap layaknya Assassin yang kini tengah merunduk di hadapan si kakek-kakek.

"Hai!" Jawab si Assassin sambil berdiri dan berbalik.

"Kalian dengar itu!" Ucap sekali lagi si Assassin setelah berbalik menghadap beberapa Assassin yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya!" Jawab mereka.

"Kalau begitu cepat laksanakan!" Perintah si Assassin tersebut dan membuat para Assassin itu melesat berlari ke luar ruangan itu.

" Lucius bersiaplah, besok kau akan dilantik menjadi kepala klan." Tiba-tiba keluar Lucius dari bayangan gelap pojok ruangan.

" Baik, tetua Koziro." Jawab Lucius berdiri di samping Koziro.

' _Arashi. Maafkan kami, karna keegoisanmu kami para tetua ... terpaksa menyingkirkanmu.'_

.

.

.

.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

Terdengar suara logam yang beradu di klan Uzumaki. Keadaan klan sekarang sangat buruk untuk dilihat beberapa orang meregang nyawa dengan bekas tebasan yang mengalirkan darah di bagian tubuh mayat – mayat itu. Beberapa rumah terbakar dan pertempuran terjadi dimana-mana menjadikan malam itu penuh melodi dentingan, teriakan dan juga ledakan yang terdengar horor bagi beberapa penduduk. Di depan kastil utama klan Uzumaki terjadi pertempuran atau pengeroyokan puluhan Assassin melawan Arashi dan Zabuza.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

' _Sial! Aku tak mengira bakal sebanyak ini.'_ Batin Arashi sambil mengendalikan lima rantai Adamantine Attacking Chain untuk menyerang dan menangkis serangan para Assassin.

" Zabuza! Pergi dan bantu ungsikan penduduk, di sini biar aku yang mengurusnya!" Teriak Arashi pada Zabuza yang kini tengah menebas seorang Assassin dengan pedang besarnya.(kubikiribocho kalo tak salah hehehe)

 **Jjraasshhh**

Bunyi saat kubikiribocho menebas kepala seorang Assassin.

" Tapi Arashi-sama-"

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Jleb**

"Jangan khawatirkan aku! Nyawa para civilian lebih penting daripada aku. Dan tolong pastikan Istri dan anakku selamat!" serunya lagi memotong ucapan Zabuza dan berhasil menusuk seorang Assassin.

 **Bruuuggg**

" Baik! Hamba serahkan yang di sini pada Anda." Ucap Zabuza melesat pergi.

' _Sial! Aku tak yakin bisa selamat tanpa luka.'_ Batin Arashi melihat jumlah para Assassin bukannya berkurang tapi malah bertambah banyak.

.

.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Jjraasshhh**

 **Jjraasshhh**

' _Aku tak akan mengecewakan Anda Naruto-sama. Akanku jaga klan kita saat Anda tak ada di sini.'_ Batin Zabuza sambil berlari dan menebas beberapa Assassin yang menghalangi jalannya.

" Torune! Pimpin pasukan amankan para penduduk dan lindungi mereka bersama pasukan kita yang terluka! Aku akan membukakan jalan untuk kalian" Teriak Zabuza saat melihat Torune dan beberapa prajurit klan sedang bertarung dan melindungi beberapa civil.

 **Jjraasshhh**

 **Jjraasshhh**

" Baik Zabuza-sama! Kalian ikut aku ke tempat pengungsian!" Balas Torune saat melihat Zabuza berhasil membunuh beberapa Assassin.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

" Pergilah, dan pastikan mereka semua aman!" Teriak Zabuza sambil menahan beberapa tebasan dari Assassin yang tersisa.

" Setelah ini saya akan kembali dan membantu Anda, Zabuza-sama!" Ucap Torune pergi dan sesekali melawan beberapa Assassin yang menyerangnya.

' _Sekarang hanya tinggal pastikan keselamatan Mito-sama dan juga Karin-Hime ... Arashi-Sama tunggu saya!'_ Batin Zabuza setelah melihat rombongan Torune pergi.

.

.

.

.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

" Sepertinya kau kesulitan Arashi ... Nii-sama."

" Lucius, dari mana saja kau! Klan sedang diserang dan kau malah menghilang!" Arashi kesal pada Lucius karna menghilang setelah insiden rapat tempo hari.

" Baiklah aku akan membantumu Nii-sama."

 **Destruction magic: destroyer ball**

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Whuuusss**

Sebuah bola hitam merah melesat dari sebuah lingkaran sihir menuju Arashi.

' _Sial!'_ Batin Arashi saat melihat sebuah bola penghancur melesat ke arahnya.

 **Blaarr**

Sebuah tubuh terlempar dari dalam asap debu epek ledakan dari sihir bola Lucius.

 **Blaarr**

Tubuh itu berhenti saat menjebol benteng yang mengelilingi kastil utama klan Uzumaki.

" Uhuk! K-kau! Apa maksudmu!" Terlihat Arashi keluar dari puing-puing batu sambil memuntahkan darah segar. walaupun dia sempat menahan bola itu dengan rantainya, tetapi bola itu meledak saat bersentuhan dengan rantainya dan mengakibatkan gelombang kejut yang lumayan kuat untuk mementalkannya.

' _Sihir khas klan Gremory.'_ Batin Arashi sambil mengingat serangan yang tadi Lucius lemparkan.

" K-k-keparat kau Lucius!" Sambil melempar tatapan penuh kemurkaan kepada adiknya.

" Ah, kau masih selamat Nii-sama." Ucap Lucius dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

" A-a-apakah K-kau juga ikut dalam rencana kudeta ini." Desis Arashi sambil perlahan bangkit berdiri.

" Huh? Maaf aku tak bisa mendengarmu. Bisa kau ulangi?" Pinta Lucius dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat.

" Apakah kau otak dari rencana ini! Lucius!" Teriak Arashi saat sudah berdiri dengan sempurna.

" Ah! Bisa dibilang seperti itu .. maksudku aku hanya ikut rencana dari para tetua klan dan selebihnya kau bisa menebak sendiri..." Beber Lucius.

" Tapi tenang saja Nii-sama. Setelah kau tersingkirkan aku dan para tetua akan menjaga serta membawa kembali kejayaan klan seperti impianmu it-"

 **Wwuuuusssss**

 **Duaakkkk**

Sebelum kata- kata Lucius terselesaikan, tiba-tiba Arashi melesat dan memberikan sebuah tinju penuh mana pada wajah Lucius mengakibatkan Lucius terlempar dan membentur dinding kastil klan.

 **Blaarrrrr**

Suara benturan tubuh Lucius yang menjebol dinding kastil.

" Melihat perbuatan kalian ini ..." Ucap Arashi menggantung.

 **Blaarrrrr**

" **Aku semakin yakin harus memusnahkan kau dan para tetua brengsek itu."** Tiba-tiba aura ungu membeludak dan bergerak dengan liar di sekeliling Arashi. Mengakibatkan tekanan yang mampu membuat beberapa Assassin tersisa jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan mulut berbusa.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

" Arashi-sama! Kami datang untuk membantu Anda." Tiba-tiba Zabuza dan beberapa Assassin dan prajurit klan yang masih setia pada Arashi muncul di belakang Arashi.

" Kau sudah mengamankan penduduk dan juga keluargaku." Desis Arashi sambil memandang tajam sebuah lubang di kastil akibat benturan Lucius.

" Hai tuanku! Semua penduduk sudah diungsikan bersama keluarga Anda." Balas Zabuza.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dari dalam lubang kastil.

" Ah kau sangat bernafsu sekali ... Nii-sama." Ucap Lucius keluar dari lubang bekas benturan tubuhnya.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

" Sepertinya kau butuh bantuan Lucius." Ucap Koziro datang bersama beberapa Assassin dan para tetua.

Terlihatlah sekarang dua kubu yang saling berhadapan siap untuk menyerang kapan saja.

" Arashi! Pikirkan kembali soal pelantikan putramu maka kita tak perlu melakukan pertempuran ini." Ucap Koziro pada Arashi yang kini masih dengan aura yang membeludak.

" Pilihanku tak akan pernah berubah." Jawab Arashi.

" Keegoisanmu hanya akan membawa klan kita pada kehancuran Arashi!" teriak Koziro muak akan sikap Arashi yang keras kepala.

" ... "

" Ku rasa tidak ada pilihan lain." Ucap Koziro mulai melangkah maju diikuti oleh pasukannya.

" Ya kau benar .. tak ada pilihan lain." Balas Arashi mulai berjalan maju dan semakin cepat.

" **Kau harus mati!"** Teriak mereka sambil berlari dan mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Whuuusss**

 **Blaarr**

 **Blaarrrrr**

Pertempuran antar kubu tak bisa terelakkan lagi. Terlihat dari kedua kubu saling menyerang menggunakan senjata maupun sihir.

 **Criiingggg**

 **Criiingggg**

Suara rantai yang saling beradu antara kedua kubu tersebut.

Terlihat ada beberapa anggota klan Uzumaki dari kubu Arashi maupun kubu Koziro mengeluarkan Adamantine Attacking Chain untuk menjatuhkan lawan mereka masing-masing.

"Arashi! Kami sudah muak dengan sipatmu itu." Ucap Koziro sambil meluncurkan sebuah rantai berwarna ungu menuju Arashi.

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Traaanggg**

" Semua tindakkanku semata-mata hanya untuk kepentingan klan dan seluruh orang didalam-Nya." Ucap Arashi sambil menahan serangan Koziro.

 **Destruction magic: laser shot**

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Cuuuiiinggg**

Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar laser sebesar tiang lampu jalan melesat ke arah Arashi yang kini tengah sibuk bertahan dari serangan beberapa tetua.

 **Defense magic: shield**

 **Duaarrr**

Sebelum laser tersebut mengenai Arashi, Zabuza terlebih dahulu menciptakan sihir pertahanan berbentuk perisai besar berwarna biru yang langsung memblok serangan Lucius.

" Lawanmu adalah aku." Ucap Zabuza pada Lucius.

" Momochi Zabuza, kau hanya orang luar yang tak tahu apa pun. Sebaiknya kau beserta anak buahmu pergi sekarang juga." Ucap Lucius sambil mengeluarkan sihirnya kembali.

" Mungkin kau benar." Balas Zabuza membuat sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajah Lucius.

" Tapi maaf, aku dan anak buahku telah bersumpah untuk menjaga klan ini pada Naruto-sama!" Ucapnya lagi sambil melesat pada Lucius.

" Cih!"

 **Destruction magic : shooting Star**

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba di atas kepala Lucius muncul lingkaran sihir yang melontarkan sebuah serangan berbentuk bintang jatuh kearah Zabuza.

 **Elemen magic : Dragon water**

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Groooaaa**

Dengan cepat Zabuza merapalkan mantra dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan serangan berbentuk ular naga yang mengaum menuju serangan Lucius.

 **Duuuaarrrrrrr**

 **Whuuusss**

Suara benturan antara kedua serangan itu. Tetapi sihir Zabuza tak cukup kuat untuk menahan sihir Lucius terbukti dengan sihirnya yang tetap melesat kearah Zabuza.

" Apa!" Teriak Zabuza terkejut melihat sihirnya gagal menahan serang Lucius.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Blaarrrrr**

Dan akhirnya sihir itu menghantam tanah dan menciptakan ledakan yang lumayan keras.

 **Jrasssss**

 **Jrasssss**

 **Jrasssss**

"Zabuza-sama!" Teriak Torune saat melihat serangan itu mengenai pemimpinnya.

 **Jrasssss**

"Torune! Kau harus fokus! Percayalah pada Zabuza-sama. " Ucap Fu menyelamatkan Torune dari seorang Assassin yang hampir menikam jantungnya.

" Terima kasih Fu." Ucap Torune.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

" Tak masalah, sekarang fokuslah pada para Assassin ini." Ucap Fu sambil menahan beberapa tebasan dari Assassin.

.

.

" Koziro, apakah perlu semua ini dilakukan?" Tanya Arashi sambil mengeluarkan lima buah rantai mana.

" Kau yang tak memberi kami pilihan Arashi." Balas Koziro.

" Cih! Apakah kalian tidak paham akan maksud tindakanku!" Teriak Arashi sambil mulai menyerang para tetua.

 **Criiingggg**

 **Criiingggg**

 **Criiingggg**

" Kaulah yang terlalu keras kepala, Arashi!" Balas Koziro.

.

.

Terlihat mayat–mayat berserakan dimana-mana dengan darah-darah yang menggenang di beberapa tempat. Pemandangan yang akan mengiris hati bagi siapa pun yang melihat kedua kubu ini saling membunuh. Kedua kubu ini memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu mereka ingin kejayaan klan mereka. Tetapi karna perbedaan ideologi dan juga rasa egois dihati mereka, hanya memerlukan api kecil dan ledakan akan terjadi di antara kedua kubu ini.

Tak ada satu pun yang ingin mengalah. Walau pada kenyataan mereka semua saudara, Amarah dan dengki telah merasuk hati mereka sehingga tega untuk membunuh saudara mereka sendiri.

 **Blaarrrrr**

 **Blaarrrrr**

 **Blaarrrrr**

Tiba-tiba beberapa bola api menyerang kedua kubu itu dan menambah jumlah korban yang telah jatuh.

" Wah, wah, wah. Sepertinya ada pesta meriah di sini, dan kalian semua tega sekali tak mengundangku." Balas seseorang yang baru datang.

" Siapa kau!" Teriak tetua Honda.

" Ah perkenalkan aku adalah ... **Riser Mr.4 dari perserikatan timur**." Ucap seseorang berambut pirang dengan mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan lambang sepasang sayap merpati putih yang terbuka lebar.(Riser Phenex)

" Apa tujuanmu?" Tanya Arashi pada Riser yang kini berdiri di dihadapan mereka.

" Ah, tujuan- maaf maksudku misiku kesini adalah..."

 **Whuuusss**

" **Memusnahkan klan Uzumaki tanpa sisa."** Ucap Riser sambil meluncurkan sebuah bola api sebesar bus menuju Arashi dan para tetua yang kebetulan sedang berdekatan.

 **Blaarrrrr**

Dan bola api itu sukses menghantam tempat Arashi dan para tetua menghasilkan asap yang membungbung tinggi ke langit.

 **Criiingggg**

 **Criiingggg**

Terdengar suara gemerincing rantai dari dalam asap itu

 **Whuuusss**

Sebuah tiupan angin berhasil menyingkirkan asap itu dan memperlihatkan kubah besar terbuat dari beberapa rantai.

" Sepertinya kita harus mengesampingkan urusan kita." Ucap seseorang dari dalam kubah rantai.

 **Cring**

 **Cring**

" Kau benar. Musuh sesungguhnya ada di hadapan kita." Balas orang kedua bersamaan dengan hilangnya rantai mana tersebut. Terlihat kini Arashi dan para tetua berdiri ditempat-Nya tanpa luka sedikit pun.

" Jadi kau anggota dari kelompok yang di pimpin oleh si keparat ... **Hashirama."** Ucap Arashi sarat akan kebencian.

" Untuk ukuran orang yang pernah dikalahkan ketua, kau tidak layak memanggil nama ketua dengan tidak hormat seperti itu." Gumam Riser saat mendengar nama ketuanya dilecehkan.

" Kau tahu organisasi itu?" Tanya Koziro saat mendengar kata-kata Arashi.

" Ya, pemimpinnyalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa kekuatanku menghilang dan juga orang yang sama dengan yang menanamkan **curse magic** pada putraku." Jelas Arashi membuat tubuh beberapa tetua tersentak.

" Jadi bisa disebut organisasi inilah yang menjadi dalang klan kita jadi dipandang sebelah mata." Ucap Koziro.

" Itulah kenapa kau tidak bisa mengalahkan kami berlima tadi." Tambah Koziro.

" Keparat!" umpat Honda.

" Waspadalah, aku yakin dia bukan orang sembarangan."

" Kenapa harus takut! Dia sendiri dan Kita habisi saja bersama!"

"Ohohoho sepertinya kalian salah paham!"

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

" Aku bersama pasukanku akan memusnahkan kalian malam ini juga." Ucap Riser setelah ratusan Assassin muncul dibelakang-Nya.

" Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang." Gumam Arashi.

" Dengarkan aku!" Teriak Arashi.

" Saat ini klan dalam bahaya! Aku tahu tadi kita adalah musuh, tetapi bukannya tujuan kita sama? Sekali lagi aku mohon pada kalian! Pinjami aku kekuatan kalian dan kita lindungi klan kita bersama-sama!" Teriak Arashi menyita perhatian semua orang

" Yaa!" teriak semangat antara kubu Arashi dan kubu Koziro.

" Dengan senang hati Nii-sama." Ucap Lucius berdiri di samping Arashi.

" Sepertinya kita semua terlalu egois dengan pemikiran kita sampai-sampai melupakan fakta bahwa kita semua saudara." Ucap Koziro.

" Kau benar, tak seharusnya kita tercerai berai seperti ini." Ucap Arashi membenarkan ucapan Koziro.

" Saudaraku! Kita bantai musuh di hadapan kita! Merekalah dalang dari semua rasa hina yang kita tanggung! Mereka musuh sebenarnya yang harus kita musnahkan! Kita balas malu yang mereka torehkan di wajah kita!" Teriak Lucius semakin menguatkan mental dari kedua kubu yang tadi berseteru.

" Serang!" Seru Lucius melesat dan di ikuti oleh pasukan gabungan kedua kubu.

" Whoaa!"

" Bantai mereka semua!"

" Ya walaupun kami Assassin sewaan yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah klan ini, tapi saat mendengar kata-katanya kami memutuskan untuk membela klan ini."

" Ayo maju!"

" Kalian dengar itu? Mereka ingin membantai kita semua. Apakah kalian akan diam saja!" Teriak Riser.

" Tidak!" Balas pasukan Assassin Nya.

" Kalau begitu serang! Kita musnahkan semua serangga ini!" Teriak Riser ikut melesat

" Yaa!" Balas pasukannya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

Benturan antara kedua kubu pun terjadi mengawali pertempuran yang sebenarnya pada malam itu.

 **Destruction magic : laser shot**

 **Destruction magic : giant cannon**

 **Destruction magic : shooting star**

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Duaarrr**

 **Duaarrr**

 **Duuuaarrrrrrr**

" Maafkan aku dik, dulu aku terlalu kecewa atas tindakanmu." Sesal Arashi melihat adiknya dengan semangat membela klannya.

Dia terlalu termakan oleh amarah dan rasa kecewa dihatinya sehingga melupakan pakta bahwa adiknya dulu selalu mendapat tekanan dari orang tuanya karena tidak bisa melakukan sihir khas Uzumaki. Membuat adiknya memilih pergi untuk belajar sihir di klan lain.

" Baiklah aku juga tak akan kalah!"

 **Adamantine Attacking Chain**

 **Cring**

 **Cring**

 **Cring**

Muncul puluhan rantai dari tanah dalam radius dua meter dari tubuh Arashi dan mulai melesat menyerang musuh di sekelilingnya.

" Ohok! Sial manaku tidak sebanyak dulu." Ucap Arashi sambil memuntahkan darah.

" Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Arashi, maaf Arashi-sama." Ucap Koziro sambil bergabung membantu Arashi.

 **Elemen magic : fire lion**

 **Elemen magic : Dragon Roooaarrrrr**

 **Duaarrr**

 **Duaarrr**

"Hahahahaha musnahlah kalian para serangga!" tawa Riser menggila sambil melontarkan sihir api pada pasukan musuhnya.

" Ck kita harus mengurus orang gila di sana terlebih dahulu." Ucap Koziro melihat Riser membantai pasukan mereka.

 **Criiingggg**

 **Criiingggg**

 **Criiingggg**

Lima buah rantai ungu melesat kearah Riser dan disadari olehnya.

 **Elemen magic : phenex bird**

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba terlihat beberapa burung api melesat kearah rantai mana tersebut.

 **Duuuaarrrrrrr**

Benturan kedua sihir tersebut.

" Cih! Sihir apinya tak bisa dianggap remeh." Ucap Koziro saat sihir rantainya di gagalkan oleh Riser.

" Hahahahaha serangan lemah seperti itu tak akan sanggup untuk menyentuhku." Ucap Riser.

 **Sriiingggg**

" Ini baru serangan!"

 **Elemen magic : meteor**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa tercipta dilangit dan memuntahkan bola api berdiameter sepuluh meter melesat menuju Arashi dkk. dengan cepatnya.

 **Glek**

" Dia benar-benar ingin memusnahkan kita tanpa sisa." Gumam Koziro melihat sebuah meteor api melesat kearah mereka

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba beberapa meter lagi sihir api itu mencapai targetnya.

 **Ancient magic: Mirror shield**

 **Duaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr**

Terjadi ledakan yang sungguh dahsyat saat bola api itu meledak dan meninggalkan asap debu yang membumbung tinggi dan juga beberapa nyala api yang masih terlihat.

" ... "

" ... " Hening tak ada yang bersuara setelah ledakan itu, pertempuran itu terhenti akibat efek ledakan sihir Riser.

"Hahahahaha musnahlah kalian para serangga tidak berguna!" dan tawa Riser memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

 **Whuuusss**

Sebuah tiupan angin berhasil menyingkirkan asap itu dan memperlihatkan sebuah sihir pelindung seperti sebuah cermin.

 **Praaanggg**

Perisai itu pecah dan memperlihatkan Arashi dan para tetua yang selamat dengan beberapa patung kesatria batu yang merentangkan tangannya.

" **Sepertinya kau membutuhkan bantuan ... Tou-sama." Ucap sebuah makhluk ber armor hitam tebal di seluruh tubuhnya berwarna hitam dengan beberapa bagian berwarna merah, memiliki dua garis kecil berwarna merah di bagian matanya. (Bayangan Hulkbuster berwarna hitam dengan beberapa bagian berwarna merah berukuran lebih kecil.)**

" Akhirnya kau muncul juga ... Naruto."

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Krik krik krik**

 **Oke aku tau ini super gj hehehe**

 **Maaf baru up sekarang karna ada beberpa kendala**

 **(Uts bro)**

 **Oke Saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang para raider ajukan.**

 **Untuk yang pertama:**

 **Silver Haruna : Sepertinya masih belum terpikirkan hehehe mungkin bakal muncul di season kedua.**

 **BE-SAMA : Hoho saya suka pertanyaan anda.**

 **Pertanyaan pertama**

 **Ama-chan saya sembunyikan dulu dan akan muncul di chap depan dan alasan dia menghilang beberapa chapter kemarin**

 **Pertanyaan kedua**

 **Soal kemampuan membaca ingatan venom**

 **Pertama mayat Assassin yang menyerang naruto musnah akibat ledakan bom bunuh diri dan Assassin yang selamat telah melarikan diri.**

 **Kedua kenapa gak memeriksa orang-orang di klannya? Karena naruto masih menyembunyikan soal venom pada orang-orang klan Uzumaki dan syarat utama membaca pikiran adalah disentuh langsung oleh venom.**

 **Dan kalo anda bertanya soal kemampuan membaca niat jahat. Saya jawab di chapter ini. Kedua kubu tak ada yang memiliki niat jahat alasan tindakan mereka adalah untuk kebaikan klan menurut ideologi mereka sendiri.**

 **1Fazakhi indra**

 **Hanya untuk season satu nanti di season dua akan kembali ke ke venom original.**

 **Uzunami1: saya tidak tahu kalo chapter The Worst One ada 3334 chapter -_-'**

 **Dan soal inpirasi ini murni dari kepala saya. Kalo ada kesamaan atau apalah mungkin ini hanya kebetulan semata.**

 **Oke itu saja yang saya bisa jawab**

 **Bocoran kemampuan Venom**

 **1 Memanipulasi anggota tubuhnya menjadi senjata tajam ( Tonix)**

 **2 Memanipulasi anggota tubuhnya menjadi senjata tumpul (Riot)**

 **3 Mengeluarkan sulur dari tubuhnya ( Tonix dan beberapa simbiosis lainnya)**

 **4 Membaca pikiran**

 **5 Merasakan niat jahat**

 **6 Mengeraskan bagian tubuh layaknya armor**

 **Dan tak lemah layaknya simbiosis lainnya pada api dan suara bising.**

 **Kelemahan jika inang mati diapun ikut mati.**

 **Udah ada tiga mode sejauh ini**

 **Pertama Venom Original saat marah.**

 **Kedua Armor Agent Venom mode stabil antara kekuatan dan kecepatan.**

 **Ketiga Armor Hulkbuster untuk mode kekuatan.**

 **Ya gitu saja untuk chapter ini sekian dari saya, maaf bila banyak kekurangannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Scientist chapter 7 Chomplete.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :** **The fate of the Uzumaki clan**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara bukan punya saya

 **"The Scientist "**

Pair:

Rating :T-M

Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

 **"Victor" Monster voice**

 ** _'Victor' inner monster_**

" _ **Victor." inner conversation of monster**_

" _Victor "_ human inner conversation

"victor" humans talk

 _'Victor' humans inner_

 **-Victor- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Terlempar ke dimensi lain dan menggantikan jiwa seorang anak kecil yang tengah sekarat. The Scientist repaired.

Sebelumnya di The Scientist

"Hahahahaha musnahlah kalian para serangga tidak berguna!"

 **Praaanggg**

" **Sepertinya kau membutuhkan bantuan ... Tou-sama."**

" Akhirnya kau muncul juga ... Naruto."

.

.

The Scientist chapter 8

.

.

Hening tak ada yang bersuara saat Arashi mengungkapkan jadi diri dari sosok besar berarmor itu. Mereka semua terlalu terkejut saat tahu seorang anak kecil bertransformasi menjadi sosok besar di hadapan mereka. Lihatlah sosok itu mengenakan armor tebal di seluruh badannya berwarna hitam dengan beberapa bagian berwarna merah. Membawa sebuah pedang yang di tenteng dipundaknya berwarna silver (Pedang claymore). Yang kini berdiri dengan gagahnya.

" _**Aku suka ekspresi mereka."**_ Ucap Venom dalam kepala Naruto.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

" **Ku rasa aku datang di saat yang tepat ne ... Tou-sama."** Ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan dan melangkah mendekati Arashi.

" Ya, kau datang tepat waktu putraku ... dan sepertinya kau membawa pasukan yang menarik." Balas Arashi melihat sebuah pasukan batu berdatangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku pemimpin dari pasukan suci the Immortal, Gust. Menghukum kalian karna telah merusak tempat suci kami."** Seru sesosok kesatria batu.

" Kenapa banyak sekali masalah akhir-akhir ini." Keluh Naruto dengan tubuh mulai berubah kembali.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Braaakkkk**

Tiba-tiba seorang kesatria batu besar menghantam godam ke arah Naruto. Tapi dengan cepat Naruto menghindar ke samping dan meluncurkan sebuah kepalan tinju.

 **Duakk**

' _Keras sekali!'_ Batin Naruto saat pukulannya mengenai perut kesatria batu itu.

" _**Pukulanmu terlalu lemah, Naruto."**_ Komentar Venom saat melihat pukulan Naruto tak memberikan epek sedikit pun pada kesatria batu di hadapannya.

" _Aku tahu itu." Balas Naruto sambil melompat ke belakang untuk menjaga jarak aman._

 **Syyyuuuttt**

" _**Naruto! Merunduk!"**_ Teriak Venom saat merasakan ada benda yang mendekat dan mengancam keselamatan inangnya.

 **Cleebbb**

Sebuah tombak hampir saja menancap di tubuh Naruto jika saja dia tak segera melompat ke samping.

" _Hah... Nyaris saja.''_ Batin Naruto melihat sebuah tombak telah menancap di tempatnya berdiri.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

" _ **Si besar datang lagi."**_ Ucap Venom.

 **Whuuusss**

Sebuah godam tiba-tiba datang dari arah kiri mengincar kepala Naruto dan dengan cepat Naruto merundukkan kepalanya membuat godam itu hanya melewatinya.

 **Whuuusss**

" _ **Menghindar!"**_

 **Clebb**

Sebuah anak panah menancap di tempat Naruto barusan dan hampir melubangi kepalanya.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba kesatria patung yang lain mengayunkan kapak besar dua sisi dari arah samping

" _Sial mereka benar-benar tidak memberiku kesempatan."_ Runtuk Naruto sambil melompat ke sana-kemari menghindari ayunan kapak dan godam yang mengincar dirinya.

" _**Kau harus singkirkan dulu yang memegang senjata panah dan tombak dulu, baru singkirkan yang besarnya."**_ Saran Venom kepada Naruto.

" _Itu pantas untuk dicoba."_ Balas Naruto langsung melesat ke arah kesatria batu yang kini tengah bersiap melesatkan sebuah anak panah.

 **Syyyuuuttt**

Sebuah panah diluncurkan ke arah Naruto, dan dengan cepat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan terus melesat mendekati kesatria batu tersebut.

 **Duak**

Sebuah tinju dilepaskan oleh Naruto ke arah wajah kesatria batu itu. Dan hanya mampu untuk menggeser sedikit patung batu tersebut.

" _Sial! Bahkan yang terlihat paling lemah saja tidak mendapatkan epek yang banyak."_ Kesal Naruto sambil melompat mundur saat tiba-tiba beberapa kesatria batu menyerangnya bebarengan.

" _**Hmmm, kita harus menambah masa dari armor ini menjadi lebih berat dan tebal."**_ Sebuah saran diberikan Venom kepada Naruto yang kini tengah menghindar dari serangan beberapa kesatria batu.

" _Bagaimana caranya!? Membuat armor ini saja memerlukan mana yang lumayan banyak. Apalagi menambah masanya!"_ Teriak Naruto pada Venom dalam kepalanya.

" _**Gunakan kalungmu bodoh! Kalung itu memiliki energi tanpa batas yang mampu untuk melenyapkan sebuah planet dengan mudah. Jadi, jika hanya menambah masa armormu itu perkara mudah!"**_ Jelas Venom.

" _Bicara memang mudah! Tapi bagaimana aku harus berkonsentrasi untuk menarik energi kalungku di saat aku seperti ini!"_ Batin Naruto.

" _Kau seolah menyuruhku menggambar lingkaran dan segitiga secara bersamaan!"_ Batinnya lagi.

" _**Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang menggambarkan lingkaran, kau fokus saja menggambar segitiganya ... sampai kau bisa melakukannya sendiri."**_ Balas Venom sangat pelan di akhir ucapannya

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Mohon bantuannya."_ Ucap Naruto melepas kendali atas tubuhnya. Sebuah mulut tiba-tiba muncul di topeng armor bagian wajah Naruto dan mulai membentuk sebuah seringai yang lebar

" **Baiklah,** **mari mulai babak kedua."** Ucap Venom menantang para kesatria batu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya beberapa kali.

" _Tolong beri aku waktu beberapa menit."_ Pinta Naruto.

" _**Hmmm, serahkan padaku."**_ Balas Venom.

' _Fokus, rasakan aliran energi kalungku dan tarik keluar, lalu alirkan pada tubuh Venom.'_ Batin Naruto.

Terlihat tubuh Naruto menjadi lebih gesit dan aktif memberikan serangan saat Venom mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. Membuat beberapa serangan kesatria batu bagaikan tak berguna di hadapannya.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

" _**Mereka mulai menyerang bersama-sama."**_ Batin Venom saat melihat sepuluh satria batu maju menyerangnya bersamaan.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

" _**Ck ini sulit juga kalau Cuma bisa menghindar tanpa balas menyerang."**_ Dan seperti kata batin Venom. Dia dari tadi hanya bisa menghindari ayunan-ayunan senjata kesatria batu itu tanpa bisa balas menyerang.

 **Syuuuttt**

Sebuah anak panah meluncur pada Venom dari arah belakangnya.

" _**Ini menyebalkan! Naruto, apakah belum selesai juga?!"**_ Tanya Venom sambil merundung menghindari anak panah tersebut.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Duaakkkk**

Sebuah godam terayun dan menghantam Venom yang sedang merunduk membuat terpental cukup keras kearah belakang.

" Ohok!" Terlihat bagian mulut armor Venom mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.

" _Ugh! sakit sekali!"_ Batin Naruto merasakan tulang rusuknya ada yang patah.

 **Whuuusss**

Sebuah energi berwarna ungu tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan perlahan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya mengobati luka yang barusan di dapatnya.

" _Tapi energi yang kukumpulkan sekarang sudah cukup."_ Ucap Naruto dengan aura ungu yang semakin membesar.

" _**Bagus. Sekarang alirkan pada tubuhku, setelah itu aku yang akan ambil alih."**_ Perintah Venom.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Sriiingggg**

Terlihat aliran energi yang membungkus tubuh Naruto mulai mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat silau.

 **Dummmm**

Hingga ledakan terjadi menghasilkan sebuah shock wave saat cahaya itu meledak membuat debu-debu beterbangan.

 **Venom combat clothes: power mode**

 **Sriiingggg**

Sebuah mata berwarna merah dan berbentuk garis tiba-tiba muncul dari balik debu-debu yang masih beterbangan.

 **Brug**

 **Brug**

 **Brug**

Sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar mulai melangkah. Terlihat sosok hitam besar mulai keluar dari balik debu-debu yang masih beterbangan.

" **Kita mulai kembali."** Seru sesosok hitam besar yang kini tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya.

Sosok itu mengenakan armor tebal di seluruh tubuhnya dan sebuah lingkaran didadanya yang bersinar mengeluarkan cahaya ungu (Bayangin hulkbuster berwarna dominasi hitam dan bergaris merah ) armor itu lebih besar dari armor pertama yang tadi di kenakan oleh Naruto.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

Seorang kesatria batu besar berlari dan langsung mengayunkan godamnya ke arah armor baru Naruto.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Duaakkkk**

Dan Naruto berhasil menahan godam itu dengan punggung tangannya saja.

" **Sekarang giliranku!"** Ucap Naruto sambil meluncurkan sebuah pukulan ke arah kepala kesatria batu itu.

 **Duaakkkk**

Dan serangan itu sukses membuat kesatria batu terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

" _**Lumayan. Walau itu tak membuatnya terpental tapi itu sudah cukup."**_ Komentar Venom membuat perasaan kesal hinggap di hati Naruto.

" _Hei! Ini sudah maksimal tahu! Kau pikir mudah menyerang batu berjalan ini!"_ Protes Naruto tak terima akan kata-kata Venom.

" _**Ya, ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu saja. Tapi teman Assassinmu telah dibawa oleh pimpinan patung itu kearah monumen itu."**_ Memberi tahu keadaan Haku yang tadi tengah pingsan.

" **Apa!"** Teriak Naruto terkejut oleh informasi yang baru saja Venom katakan.

" _Kenapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang!"_ Teriak Naruto sangat kesal sambil mulai melesat ke arah tempat yang di katakan Venom.

" **Kau tadi sedang berkonsentrasi menarik energi. Dan walaupun aku memberitahukanmu tadi, itu tak akan berguna dan malah hanya membuyarkan konsentrasimu."** Jelas Venom membuat perasaan kesal Naruto perlahan menyurut.

" _Kau benar. Lebih baik kita cepat menolong Haku. Perasaanku tidak enak."_

.

.

.

Terlihat di pandangan Naruto, kini Haku tengah terbaring di sebuah batu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan di kelilingi oleh beberapa kesatria batu. Terlihat kesatria batu yang mengaku Gust mendekati Haku dan mulai menarik pedangnya.

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba Gust mengangkat pedangnya bersiap akan menebas kepala Haku yang kini masih belum sadarkan diri.

" _Sial armor ini terlalu berat!"_ Batin Naruto sambil melesat secepat yang ia bisa.

" **Hukuman dijatuhkan."** Ucap Gust menebaskan pedangnya.

" **Tidakkkk! Haku!"** Teriak Naruto menambah kecepatannya secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan Haku.

 **Deg Deg**

Terlihat gerakan seluruh dunia tiba-tiba menjadi lambat saat pedang Gust terayun ke arah leher Haku.

 **Deg Deg**

' _Bagaimana ini, Haku dalam bahaya.'_

 _ **Deg Deg**_

' _Apakah aku akan gagal lagi?'_

 **Deg Deg**

' _Aku tidak mau nyawa bawahanku kembali melayang di depan mataku.'_

 **Deg Deg**

' _Aku mohon jangan lagi!'_

 **Deg Deg**

" **AKU TAK MAU GAGAL LAGI!"**

 **Wuuuunnggghh**

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pendorong di punggung Naruto yang kini tengah mengumpulkan energi berwarna ungu.

 **Whuuusss**

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto terbang melesat ke arah tempat Haku berada.

" **Hentikan!"** TeriakNaruto **.**

Perlahan-lahan muncul sebuah pedang berwarna silver ditangan kanan Naruto yang muncul entah dari mana.

.

.

Di sebuah kastil yang sangat megah terlihat gadis berambut pirang panjang yang kini sedang memandang dua buah pedang yang saling bersilangan.

Pedang pertama berwarna silver dengan pegangan pedang berwarna hitam dan sambungan antara bilah dan gagang pedangnya berwarna emas. Terdapat sebuah simbol berbentuk seperti perisai dengan sebuah huruf Y dan sebuah palang di bilah pedang tersebut (Ex-Calibur Arthuria Pentragon)

Pedang kedua berwarna silver ke selurahnya .

" Ex-Calibur dan Claymore." Gumam gadis itu memandang kedua pedang itu dengan mata shapirenya yang indah.

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba pedang silver yang bernama Claymore perlahan menghilang dari tempat itu membuat gadis kecil itu tersentak dan buru-buru memanggil ayahnya.

.

.

.

 **Traaanggg**

Suara benturan antara dua buah logam. Pada saat-saat terakhir Naruto sampai di tempat Gust dan langsung menahan tebasan Gust yang sebentar lagi akan memenggal leher Haku.

' _Tebasannya sungguh kuat!'_ Terlihat tangan Naruto bergetar karna menahan tebasan Gust.

 **Sring**

Suara pedang Gust yang ditarik membuat Naruto kembali bersiaga.

" _Sial! Situasinya tak memungkinkanku untuk-'_

" **Kau adalah kesatria terpilih."** Ucap Gust membuat Naruto kebingungan.

" **Pedang suci Claymore menjawab perasaanmu untuk melindungi temanmu."** Ucap Gust menyadarkan Naruto akan pedang yang kini ada dalam genggamannya.

' _Aku baru sadar aku memegang sebuah pedang.'_ Batin Naruto.

" _**Pedang itu tiba-tiba muncul saat kau melihat Assassin itu hampir mati."**_ Tiba-tiba Venom angkat bicara soal pedang itu membuat Naruto mengangguk paham

" **Kami pasukan suci the Immortal menjawab takdir yang mengikat kami dengan pedang suci Claymore, untuk bertempur sampai mati bersama pemegang pedang suci."** Sambil mulai bertekuk lutut di hadapan Naruto.

" _**Khekhekhekhe Si sialan yang beruntung."**_ Terdengar Venom yang tengah terkekeh dalam pikiran Naruto melihat keberuntungan Naruto yang terus mengalir. Dia tak habis pikir akan jadi apa sekuat apa Naruto di masa depan dengan seluruh kekuatan yang kini dia miliki.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

Suara langkah berat Naruto yang kini mendekati tempat Haku berbaring. Naruto lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah kepala Haku.

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba dari tangan kanan Naruto keluar pendar berwarna ungu yang kini meresap masuk ke dalam tubuh Haku.

" Nggg." Sebuah erangan keluar dari mulut Haku yang kini mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

" Ugh, di mana aku?" Gumam Haku.

"!" Tanpa sengaja Haku melihat sosok hitam besar yang kini ada di hadapannya.

 **Whuuusss**

"Siapa kau!" seru Haku sambil memasang posisi siaga.

" **Tenanglah. Ini aku Naruto."** Ucap sosok itu sambil membuka armor bagian kepalanya menunjukkan kepala bersurai merah.

" Ah, Naruto-sama! Maafkan atas ke tidak sopananku barusan." Ucap Haku sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Hmmm tak apa, secepatnya kita periksa seluruh tempat ini dan kembali ke klan. perasaanku tak enak dari saat kita berangkat." Ucap Naruto.

.

 **Flashback end**

.

" Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau begitu percaya pada putramu di usianya saat ini." Gumam Koziro tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan berhasil menyadarkan para tetua yang kini mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

 **Gleek**

' _Kami tak yakin bisa mengalahkan pasukan itu.'_ Batin Assassin bayaran melihat betapa mengerikannya pasukan batu yang kini berkumpul di hadapan sosok hitam besar itu. Mereka tak yakin pedang mereka mampu untuk meninggalkan sebuah goresan. Bahkan mereka juga tak yakin sihir biasa mampu untuk mementalkan satu saja dari sosok kesatria batu tersebut. Benar-benar pasukan yang menakjubkan.

" Jadi ini anak yang berhasil selamat dari sihir kutukan ketua kami?" Tiba-tiba Riser bertanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

" Tak terlihat seperti anak kecil menurutku." Komentarnya.

" **Itu karna sihir ketuamu sangat lemah."** Ucap Naruto mengejek ketua Riser dan berhasil membuat emosi Riser tersulut di lihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan mengeras.

" Apa kau bilang!" Teriak Riser dengan api yang mulai berkobar di tubuhnya.

" **Ketuamu sangat lemah bahkan membunuh anak kecil saja tidak bisa."** Ucap Naruto membuat amarah Riser semakin memuncak.

" Kubunuh kau! Assassin! Fokuskan serangan pada si hitam brengsek itu!" Teriak Riser memerintahkan para Assassin yang kini sudah berkumpul dibelakang-Nya.

" **The Immortal. Maju."** Gumam Naruto memberi perintah pada pasukan batunya.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

Suara langkah dari pasukan the Immortal yang kini memotong jarak dengan pasukan Riser.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

 **Duaarrr**

 **Duaarrr**

Para Assassin Riser menembakkan berbagai macam sihir ke arah pasukan Immortal yang kini tengah melaju ke arah mereka.

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

 **Drap**

Tetapi sepertinya sihir dari para Assassin tak ada satu pun yang mempan pada pasukan itu yang kini terus melaju tanpa dan mulai berlari.

" Sihir tak mempan pada mereka tuanku, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya seorang Assassin pada Riser yang kini semakin termakan oleh amarah.

" Sialan! Panggil pasukan Wyvern kita ubah klan ini menjadi lautan api!" Teriak Riser dengan seringai jahatnya.

" Baik!" Balas Assassin itu.

 **Kwooooonnngggggg**

Sebuah trompet yang seperti terbuat dari tanduk lembu di tiup oleh seorang Assassin membuat para pasukan Riser mundur secara perlahan meninggalkan raut kebingungan di wajah pasukan klan Uzumaki.

 **Groooaaa**

Terdengar raungan binatang dari atas langit yang gelap gulita.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

Terlihat beberapa siluet yang melesat di atas langit mendekati pasukan Uzumaki.

" Itu penunggang Naga!" Teriak seorang Assassin bayaran.

 **Bruuuussssss**

 **Bruuuussssss**

Para naga itu menghembuskan nafas api ke arah pasukan Uzumaki yang kini tengah kocar-kacir mencari tempat berlindung.

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Sriiingggg**

Arrrgggghh

Panas! Arrrgggghh

Tolong aku!

Beberapa pasukan masih sempat membuat sihir pertahanan dan sebagian lagi harus rela mati terpanggang oleh hembusan para Wyvern itu.

" Hahahahaha bakar semua serangga itu!" Tawa jahat Riser melihat pasukan Uzumaki banyak yang mati terpanggang.

" Sial! Aku tak mengira mereka memiliki pasukan Wyvern!" Teriak Koziro.

 **Destruction magic : laser beem**

 **Destruction magic : destroyer ball**

 **Destruction magic : Giant cannon**

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

 **Duaarrr**

 **Duaarrr**

Terlihat beberapa sihir berhasil menjatuhkan para Wyvern yang masih menyemburkan apinya. Membuat raut terkejut tercetak di kedua belah pihak. Tetapi beda dengan Lucius yang malah tersenyum mendengar nama sihir yang baru saja menjatuhkan beberapa Wyvern tersebut.

" Maaf ayah, kami terlambat." Terlihat Sirzech dan beberapa orang datang mendekati Lucius.

" Pasukan tambahan dari klan Gremory telah tiba." Ucap Sirzech.

 **Grroooaaaarrr**

Raungan seekor Naga putih yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatian semua orang.

" **Akhirnya kau terbangun."** Gumam Naruto menarik perhatian Arashi.

.

 **Flashback**

"Ama apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto melihat Naga putih itu beberapa kali hampir menabrak pohon di depannya.

 **Grrrrr**

Dan hanya geraman lemah yang menjadi jawabannya.

" Venom, kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Ama?" Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala hitam keluar dari lengan kiri Naruto.

" **Dia di paksa tumbuh secara tidak wajar oleh energi yang ada dalam kalungmu."** Ucap Venom membuat raut tak mengerti tercetak di wajah Naruto.

" Lalu?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Itu artinya dia akan memasuki siklus hibernasi para naga yang beranjak dewasa."** Jelas Venom.

 **Duaaakkkkk**

Suara benturan antara tubuh Ama dan sebuah pohon berhasil mengagetkan mereka berdua.

" **Benar-benar Naga yang bodoh."** Gumam Venom sweetdrop.

" Ya kau benar, sepertinya dia akan mulai hibernasinya." Gumam Naruto ikut sweetdrop melihat Ama tak kunjung bangun.

" **Lebih baik kau pindahkan dia ke gua terdekat agar tak ada yang menemukannya."** Saran Venom.

" Baiklah."

.

.

.

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kau tahu tentang Naga itu, Nak?" Tanya Arashi.

" **Tentu... dia adalah-"**

 **Brusss**

Sebuah tembakan api berwarna biru di keluarkan oleh Naga itu yang melesat menuju seekor Wyvern yang sedang terbang.

 **Duaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr**

Terjadi ledakan yang lumayan hebat saat tembakan Naga putih itu mengenai tubuh Wyvern tersebut.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Blaarr**

Tiba-tiba Naga putih itu melesat dan mendarat di depan Naruto.

" **Patnerku yang lain."**

 **Grroooaaaarrr**

Raung naga itu membentangkan kedua sayapnya. Naga putih itu memiliki ukuran sebesar bus dengan sebuah permata berwarna biru tepat di keningnya memiliki tanduk-tanduk yang panjang di kepalanya dan sisik yang tebal memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya.

Naga itu atau yang bernama Ama kini tengah merundukkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan moncongnya pada Naruto.

" **Kau tumbuh terlalu cepat."** Gumam Naruto sambil mengelus kepala sang Naga.

 **Grrrrrrrr**

Geram sang Naga sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

" **Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"** Tanya Naruto sambil terus mengelus kepala sang Naga.

 **Grrrrrrrr**

Dan lagi-lagi sebuah geraman menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

" **Bisakah kau bantu aku."** Pinta Naruto.

 **Grrraaaa**

Seolah mengerti akan ucapan Naruto, Ama mulai membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Naruto.

" **Tolong musnahkan semua naga lemah itu."** Ucap Naruto membuat Ama perlahan bangkit seraya mulai membuka kedua sayapnya dan kembali melesat terbang.

 **Grroooaaaarrr**

 **Whuuusss**

" Aku tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi Nak. Kau membawa terlalu banyak kejutan untukku." Ucap Arashi sambil melihat Ama yang kini tengah bertarung di angkasa melawan para penunggang naga dan para Wyvernnya.

" **Immortal! Hancurkan mereka yang berani menginjakkan kaki mereka dengan niat buruk pada klan ini!"** teriak Naruto

" Kita juga! Sebagai saudara klan Uzumaki, Gremory tak boleh kalah!" Teriak Sirzech membuat pasukan yang di bawanya melesat ke arah pasukan Riser.

Terjadi pertempuran yang sangat dahsyat di malam itu. Dentingan pedang dan lemparan sihir terjadi dimana-mana yang memakan korban jiwa yang tak sedikit. Tapi walaupun pasukan Uzumaki banyak yang gugur tak ada sedikit pun perasaan takut di hati mereka untuk membela rumah mereka.

" Brengsek! Kenapa bala bantuan malah berdatangan!" Terlihat Riser kesal melihat keadaan yang malah berbalik menekannya.

" Tidak ada cara lain." Perlahan kobaran api membungkus tubuh Riser.

 **Aku memanggilmu.**

 **Makhluk abadi yang tak pernah padam.**

 **Makhluk yang bersinar dalam kegelapan.**

 **Bakar semua musuhku menjadi abu.**

 **Penuhi perintahku.**

 **Penuhi panggilanku!**

 **Legendary magic beast : PHOENIX!**

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba api yang memenuhi tubuh Riser semakin membesar dan membesar. Dari dalam api itu keluar sepasang sayap api yang membentang dan berkibas membuat api di sekelilingnya mulai padam memperlihatkan burung api raksasa yang kini terbang di atas Riser.

 **Kyaaaaaakkkk**

Pekikan burung itu menarik perhatian Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"S-sial Itu Phoenix! Familiar bertipe Legendary!" Teriak seorang tetua.

" **Biar aku dan Ama yang urus Pria itu dan burungnya. Kalian urus sisanya."** Ucap Naruto membuat yang lainnya terkejut.

" Tunggu Nak! Phoenix bukanlah makhluk sembarangan. Dibutuhkan sepuluh penyihir tingkat tinggi untuk bisa menjinakkan makhluk itu." Ucap Arashi memperingati putranya.

" **Kau tak perlu risau Tou-sama, aku-"**

" **Riser sudah cukup."** Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat memotong ucapan Naruto.

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok baru yang kini berdiri di samping Riser. Memiliki tubuh tinggi besar dan mengenakan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

" Mr.3 kenapa kau menggangguku." Desis Riser terdengar berbahaya. Dia kesal karna saat dia akan menggunakan sihir terkuatnya malah di ganggu oleh sosok yang kini ada disamping-Nya.

" **Kau terlalu banyak membuang waktu. Lagi pula Mr.2 dan Mr.4 sudah siap melakukan operasi Buster call."**

 **Deg**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Riser tersentak saat mendengar ucapan dari orang yang disebutnya Mr.3.

" Keh! Jadi seperti itu ... Maaf pertarungan kita cukup sampai di sini saja, sebenarnya aku ingin memusnahkan kalian dengan tanganku sendiri. Tetapi ketua sudah memanggilku." Ucap Riser menghilangkan Familiarnya.

" Kita mundur!" Teriak Riser menarik pasukannya yang masih tersisa.

 **Whuuusss**

Belum sempat semua Anak buah Riser mundur tiba-tiba dari langit muncul sinar yang sangat terang memusnahkan seluruh benda yang di laluinya.

" Cih mereka tidak memberi kita waktu!" Kesal Riser mulai menghilang bersama Mr.3.

" Gawat!"

"Sihir sebesar itu tak akan bisa ditahan!"

" Kita semua akan mati."

"inilah akhir klan Uzumaki."

Terdengar teriakan panik dari kedua kubu melihat cahaya itu semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

" Kita coba Adamantine Sealing Chain!" Teriak Arashi. Mulai memunculkan beberapa rantai mana.

" Ohok!" Tiba-tiba dari mulut Arashi keluar darah membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya kawatir dibuatnya.

" Mana kita sudah terkuras banyak saat pertempuran tadi." Gumam Koziro melihat keadaan Arashi.

" **Tou-sama dan yang lainnya dengarkan aku! Aku memiliki rencana untuk menyelamatkan kita. Tapi aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua!"** menarik perhatian mereka semua

" Apa itu adik sepupu?" Tanya Sirzech mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto.

" **Kalian keluarkan sihir pertahanan terkuat kalian! Soal mana biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kalian cukup sentuh rantai manaku dan aku akan mengalirkan manaku pada kalian!"** Teriak Naruto membuat sebagian besar mereka terkejut dan mengeluarkan ekspresi tak yakin. Mereka pikir Naruto boleh saja kuat ralat sangat kuat malahan tapi untuk menyalurkan mana dan membagi kepada mereka semua itu terdengar mustahil.

" Nak apa kau gila! Manamu tak akan cukup untuk di bagi pada kami semua." Bentak Arashi sambil mencoba berdiri.

" Ayahmu benar Nak, manamu tak akan cukup untuk memulihkan kami semua." Ucap Lucius berjalan mendekati Naruto.

 **Criiingggg**

 **Criiingggg**

 **Criiingggg**

 **Criiingggg**

" **Tou-sama, percaya padaku."** Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan rantai mananya.

" **Walaupun kalian musuhku, tapi jika ingin selamat ikuti ucapanku!"** Teriak Naruto pada Assassin bawahan Riser yang tersisa.

" _Venom tolong bantu aku. Alirkan dan juga stabilkan rantai Adamantine Attacking Chain. Aku akan menarik mana dari_ _ **power stone**_ _dan mengirimkannya pada mereka semua."_ Pinta Naruto melalui batinnya.

" _ **Naruto dengarkan aku, tubuhmu belum mampu menanggung beban yang akan diterima dari penarikan mana yang terlalu berlebihan. Itu hanya akan membuat tubuhmu terbebani."**_ Ucap Venom memperingati Naruto. Memang benar kekuatan yang besar selalu membawa pengorbanan yang besar pula.

" _Tapi tak ada cara lain Venom! Kita mulai kehabisan waktu di sini!"_ Ucap Naruto masih tetap pada keputusannya. Menurutnya ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk kelangsungan klan Uzumaki.

" _**Baiklah terserah apa katamu saja."**_ Balas Venom menyerah akan sifat Naruto yang Keras kepala.

" _Terima kasih."_ Ucap Naruto mulai melepas kendali pada tubuhnya.

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terbungkus aura berwarna ungu yang kini menjalar pada rantainya.

 **Degggg**

Tubuh orang-orang yang tengah memegang rantai Naruto tersentak saat menerima aliran mana yang sangat melimpah.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

" I-i-ini!"

" M-mustahil!"

"S-sungguh menakjubkan!"

" A-aku merasa bisa melakukan apa saja dengan mana sebanyak ini!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka mulai terbungkus aura berwarna Ungu terang. Mereka semua merasakan tubuh mereka mulai membaik seperti sediakala saat aura itu membungkus tubuh mereka.

 **AaaAaaarrggggghhhhh**

Teriak Naruto berusaha menarik energi lebih banyak lagi.

" **Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat buat pertahanan terkuat kalian, Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi! Immortal kalian juga!"** Teriak Naruto menyadarkan mereka semua dari kekagumannya.

" Baiklah ayo semuanya!" Teriak Sirzech.

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Sriiingggg**

 **Sriiingggg**

Muncul puluhan pelindung yang bersatu membentuk sebuah kubah yang melindungi seluruh klan Uzumaki.

 **Duaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr**

Benturan antara sinar penghancur dan sihir pelindung yang mengguncang daratan di sekitarnya.

"Ugh! Benar-benar sihir yang kuat!"

 **Kraakk**

 **Kraakk**

Sebuah retakan mulai muncul di sihir pelindung itu.

" Ayo! Kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian!" Teriak Arashi.

 **Aaaaarrrgggggggghh**

Teriak Naruto menyalurkan energi lebih banyak lagi.

" **Naruto, Cukup! Tubuhmu tidak akan kuat lagi!"** Teriak Venom membuat beberapa orang di dekatnya terkejut.

" **A-aku harus terus berjuang!"** Ucap Naruto sambil terus menarik energi semakin besar.

 **AaaAaaarrggggghhhhh**

" **Ji-j-jika tidak klan Uzumaki."** Ucap Naruto.

"Cukup Nak, dari sini aku yang ambil alih." Ucap Arashi membuat raut kebingungan tercetak jelas di wajah mereka.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Sriiingggg**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba tercipta di bawah kaki Arashi.

" Arashi-sama! Jangan bilang kau akan-" Ucap Koziro terpotong oleh Arashi.

"Tak ada cara lain Koziro." Balas cepat Arashi.

"Tapi sihir itu bisa membunuhmu!" teriak Koziro membuat mereka semua terkejut, terutama Naruto.

" **A-ayah, apakah itu benar?"** Tanya Naruto menghentikan penarikan energinya membuat aliran energi yang mengalir pada pasukan gabungan terhenti.

"Aku tahu, tapi untuk keselamatan klan ini. Nyawapun akan kupertaruhkan!" Teriak Arashi mengabaikan ucapan Naruto.

" Dan Lucius, tolong bimbing putraku. Kau benar dia terlalu muda untuk memimpin klan ini, maka aku tunjuk kau sebagai pemimpin berikutnya sampai Putraku siap." Ucap Arashi memberi wasiat terakhir.

"Hai Nii-sama, akan kulakukan perintahmu." Ucap Lucius sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat beberapa tetes air jatuh dari wajah Lucius. Beberapa saat yang lalu memang dia berniat menyingkirkan kakaknya karena menurutnya ideologi kakaknya hanya akan menghancurkan klan ini, tapi saat melihat pengorbanan langsung sang kakak, ia serasa tak rela jika hari ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

" **T-t-tou-sama, Hiks a-a-aku mohon hiks ja-jangan lakukan itu"** Ucap Naruto mulai terisak-isak. Padahal dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi keluarga barunya. Tapi kenapa takdir seolah mempermainkannya. Disaat dia telah mendapatkan sosok yang di idam-idamkan yaitu orang tua. Sekarang dia harus kehilangan salah satunya, ayahnya. Sosok yang mengajari kerasnya kehidupan, sosok yang telah membimbingnya menjadi seorang pejuang tangguh, sosok yang paling dia hormati. Dan alasan sang ayah pergi adalah gara-gara dirinya yang tak mampu untuk melindungi klannya.

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba sihir itu bertambah luas dan memenuhi area tempat pertempuran itu berlangsung.

 **Special Magic Uzumaki : Uzumaki barrier**

' _Semoga kalian baik-baik saja, Naruto, Mito, Karin.'_ Batin Arashi sambil menutup kedua matanya **.**

 **Whuuusss**

Sebuah kubah mulai muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

 **Kraakk**

 **Kraakk**

 **Pyaaarrr**

 **Whuuusss**

 **Duaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr**

Setelah berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam sihir pelindung itu. Cahaya pemusnah itu langsung melesat dan meledak menghancurkan tempat klan Uzumaki tanpa sisa.

" **Misi selasai."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Hai semua! Apa kabar? Semoga kalian semua sehat selalu.**

 **Oke di sini adalah akhir dari arc ini dan chapter depan adalah penutup dari season 1**

 **Sekian untuk kali ini**

 **Terimakasih karna sudah meluarkan waktu untuk membaca storyku**

 **Di tunggu Reviews dari raiders sekalian!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 is Chomplete.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 :** **The end of the Uzumaki clan**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara bukan punya saya

 **"The Scientist "**

Pair:

Rating :T-M

Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

 **"Victor" Monster voice**

 ** _'Victor' inner monster_**

" _ **Victor." inner conversation of monster**_

" _Victor "_ human inner conversation

"victor" humans talk

 _'Victor' humans inner_

 **-Victor- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Terlempar ke dimensi lain dan menggantikan jiwa seorang anak kecil yang tengah sekarat. The Scientist repaired.

Sebelumnya di The Scientist

Tapi sihir itu bisa membunuhmu!"

" **A-ayah, apakah itu benar?"**

" Dan Lucius, tolong bimbing putraku. Kau benar dia terlalu muda untuk memimpin klan ini, maka aku tunjuk kau sebagai pemimpin berikutnya sampai Putraku siap."

" **T-t-tou-sama, Hiks a-a-aku mohon hiks ja-jangan lakukan itu"**

 **Special Magic Uzumaki : Uzumaki barrier**

' _Semoga kalian baik-baik saja, Naruto, Mito, Karin.'_

" **Misi selesai."**

 **.**

 **The Scientist chapter 9**

 **.**

.

.

" K-kita selamat."

"Kau benar! Kita masih hidup!"

" Yaaaa! Aku masih hidup!"

"Kita semua selamat!"

Terdengar teriakan penuh akan rasa syukur di mana-mana. Mereka sungguh merasa bahagia mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka masih bisa menghirup udara bebas. Mereka semua tak menyangka mereka bisa selamat dari sihir pemusnah yang di tembakan musuh. Mereka seakan lupa pengorbanan seseorang yang menjadi alasan mereka masih dapat bernafas dengan tenang.

" Hiks, hiks Tou-sama." Terdengar sayup-sayup isak tangis di antara teriakan bahagia itu.

" Nii-sama." Gumam lirih Lucius melihat kakaknya yang kini tengah di pangku oleh keponakannya. Dia masih tak menyangka sosok kakaknya yang tadi berusaha ia bunuh rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi mereka semua. Dia merasa menjadi makhluk paling hina di muka bumi ini. Seandainya saja ia tak mengikuti rencana para tetua mungkin dia tak akan membawa penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

Perlahan orang-orang mulai menyadari suara isak tangis Naruto. Mereka diam membisu melihat pemimpin mereka terbujur kaku dalam pelukan putranya. Mereka merasa malu berbahagia di atas pengorbanan pemimpin mereka.

" Semuanya! " Teriakan Sirzech berhasil menarik perhatian mereka semua.

" Kita doakan kepergian pahlawan kita semua ..., mulai." Ucap Sirzech seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan diikuti oleh mereka semua.

' _Tou-sama, akan kujaga warisan darimu.'_ Batin Naruto melihat wajah ayahnya yang kini terbujur kaku dalam pelukannya. Dia berjanji akan melindungi seluruh anggota klannya yang oleh sang ayah jaga selama ini. Dia berjanji akan meneruskan perjuangan sang ayah walau nyawanya yang dipertaruhkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pemakaman sang pemimpin.

Terlihat banyak orang yang mengantar kepergian sang pemimpin ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Isak tangis terdengar dari beberapa warga dan prajurit yang ikut menyaksikan peti mati itu di turunkan, bahkan langit pun seolah menangis mengiringi sang pahlawan.

Tetapi di antara mereka Narutolah yang paling terpukul atas kepergian sang ayah. Saat setelah mereka semua dapat membuat pintu keluar dari Barnier ciptaan Arashi, Naruto harus kembali menelan pil pahit bahwa ibu dan adiknya menghilang dari tempat pengungsian. Dia telah menugaskan para Assassin yang tersisa untuk membantunya mencari sang ibu, tetapi sang ibu beserta adiknya seperti di telan bumi.

' _Tou-sama, apa sekarang yang harus aku lakukan.'_ Batin Naruto sedih sambil menatap kuburan sang ayah.

" Nak, kau harus tegar menghadapi semua ini. Kau masih memiliki kami sebagai saudaramu dan kita akan terus mencari ibu dan adikmu bersama-sama sampai mereka berdua ditemukan." Ucap Lucius sambil melangkah dan mengelus rambut Naruto. Dia mengerti keadaan keponakannya itu, dia amat mengerti. Kehilangan seorang ayah di usia muda bukanlah hal yang mudah tuk di lalui dan sekarang keluarganya yang tersisa hilang tanpa kabar yang jelas mereka ke mana. Entah mereka menyelamatkan diri ke tempat lain atau di culik oleh pihak musuh. Dan pasti itu meninggalkan beban mental yang cukup berat untuk keponakannya itu.

Satu persatu orang-orang di pemakaman itu maju dan menaruh sebuket bunga di atas batu nisan Arashi. Mereka mulai pergi dari area pemakaman itu meninggalkan Naruto beserta keluarga Lucius dan Zabuza yang tersisa di sana.

" Nak, mari pulang. Terlalu lama di bawah guyuran hujan tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Ucap Vanelana membujuk Naruto.

" ... " Hening tak ada jawaban dari Naruto membuat mereka tambah kawatir.

" Nak, mari kita pulang. Kau masih memiliki kami sebagai orang saudaramu." Ucap Lucius ikut membujuk Naruto.

" Tou-Chan dan Kaa-chan benar saudara sepupu. Kau masih memiliki kami sebagai keluargamu." Ucap Sirzech.

" Nii-chan benar, Naruto – Nii-sama masih memiliki kami!" Ucap Rias meyakinkan Naruto.

" Kalian pulanglah duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul." Akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya menjawab ajakan mereka.

" Tapi Nak, kau bisa sak-"

" Sudahlah Tsuma, mungkin Naruto membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri." Ucap Vanelana terpotong oleh kata-kata Lucius.

" Tapi Anata-"

" Percayalah padaku, Naruto akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Lucius.

" Lebih baik kita beri waktu pada Naruto untuk menyendiri." Ucap Lucius sambil mengajak istrinya untuk pulang.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Naruto-kun, kami pulang dulu." Ucap Vanelana pergi bersama suaminya dan putrinya.

" Saudara sepupu kami pamit dulu." Pamit Sirzech mulai melangkah mengikuti orang tuanya.

" Hmm." Balas Naruto.

Setelah keluarga Lucius pergi, tinggallah Naruto bersama Zabuza di tempat itu. Zabuza dengan setia berdiri demi belakang tuan mudanya di bawah guyuran Hujan yang lumayan deras.

" Paman Zabuza, paman kembalilah duluan." Ucap Naruto pada Zabuza.

" Tidak tuan muda. Aku akan menemani Anda di sini sampai Anda pulang." Ucap Zabuza setia menemani tuan mudanya. Dia telah bersumpah akan setia menemani tuannya sampai kapan pun juga.

" ... " Sebuah aura berwarna emas mulai menyeruak dengan liar di seluruh tubuh Naruto.

' _Aku bersumpah demi nyawaku yang masih melekat, akan kuhancurkan east union tanpa tersisa!'_ Batin Naruto penuh akan dendam dan kebencian.

 **Jdaaarrrrr**

Suara sambaran halilintar seakan mengunci sumpah Naruto.

" East Union! Tunggulah kehancuran kalian!" Teriak Naruto dengan aura yang semakin membesar.

 **Gleek**

' _Aura yang sungguh besar.'_ Batin Zabuza berkeringat dingin melihat aura di sekeliling tuan mudanya. Zabuza masih tak habis pikir ada seorang anak yang memiliki kekuatan di atas batas normal.

" Zabuza kita pergi." Ucap Naruto begitu dingin.

" B-baik!" Ucap Zabuza, instingnya meneriakkan bahaya nyata dari suara tuan mudanya dan entah kenapa di merasa bahwa kematian bisa menjemput kapan saja saat berada di dekat tuan mudanya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden itu masuk ke telinga kerajaan. Kerajaan mengabarkan bahwa klan Uzumaki telah punah tanpa sisa di kerajaan itu. Mereka tak tahu ada kejadian apa sampai-sampai wilayah klan itu musnah tanpa sisa. Tetapi mata-mata yang terakhir ada di sana mengabarkan bahwa terjadi perang saudara di klan itu dan seterusnya mereka tak mendapat kabar apa pun lagi karna mata-mata yang ada di sana telah di tarik mundur oleh sang Raja.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang di kelilingi Barnier.

 **Braaakkkk**

Suara gebrakan meja.

" Keparat! Mereka tahu bahwa klan kita sedang dalam masalah. Tetapi mereka tidak mengirim prajurit istana untuk membantu kita. Dan sekarang mereka seenaknya mengumumkan bahwa klan kita telah musnah!"

" Mereka seakan melupakan jasa klan kita dimasa lalu pada kerajaan! Tanpa kita dulu mereka pasti telah hancur dimusnahkan oleh kerajaan lain!"

" Sudahlah. Dengan ini kita mempunyai alasan untuk tak pernah membantu kerajaan itu kembali."

" Ya kau benar, aku tak akan pernah sudi untuk membantu mereka lagi!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan penuh kemarahan di sebuah ruangan rapat. Para tetua merasa bahwa klan mereka telah dikhianati oleh kerajaan yang dulu mereka bela dengan setengah mati oleh mereka. Dan saat klan Uzumaki dalam masalah, kerajaan seolah menutup dan menulikan akan jeritan penderitaan mereka.

" Tenanglah saudara-saudaraku aku tahu kalian semua kecewa pada kerajaan. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti kalian tapi marah-marah tak akan pernah menyelesaikan apapun." Ucap Lucius melerai emosi para tetua.

" Lucius-sama benar. Sebaiknya kita pikirkan akan di bawa ke arah mana klan Uzumaki ke depannya." Ucap Zabuza ikut hadir dalam pertemuan itu.

" Naruto-kun, apakah kau memiliki pendapat soal ini?" Tanya Lucius membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Naruto yang kini sedang bersikap dada dan menutup kedua matanya. Para tetua merasa sangat amat menyesal atas tragedi tempo hari. Jika saja mereka tak menentang pemimpin mereka mungkin saja Arashi masih berdiri di sini bersama mereka semua.

Perlahan kedua mata Naruto terbuka dan menatap wajah anggota rapat tersebut.

 **Gleek**

Entah kenapa mereka sekarang takut akan tatapan mata putra mendiang pemimpin mereka sebelumnya itu. Mereka seakan di tatap oleh seekor predator yang siap memangsa mereka kapan saja. Memang setelah pulang dari pemakaman Arashi Naruto banyak berubah malahan hampir tak di kenali lagi oleh mereka.

" Kita bersembunyi terlebih dahulu sampai keadaan klan kita pulih sepenuhnya." Ucap Naruto dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

" ... " Tak ada yang bersuara seolah mereka menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Naruto.

" Kita kumpulkan kekuatan sebanyak mungkin. Karna tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa East Union akan tahu bahwa klan kita masih ada dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaan mereka yang belum tertuntaskan untuk memusnahkan klan kita." Ucap Naruto membuat mereka tersandar kembali dalang di balik kematian pemimpin mereka.

" Benar juga. Kita melupakan organisasi itu." Ucap Honda.

" Ada saran yang lain?" Tanya Lucius.

" ... " Hening tak ada yang bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lucius.

" Baiklah karna tak ada saran yang lainnya. Kita akan menjalankan saran dari Naruto-kun untuk memulihkan keadaan klan kita di balik Barnier." Ucap Lucius.

" Dan tetua Koziro, Anda dan beberapa tetua yang paham tentang sihir Barnier ini tolong perluas area Barnier ini menjadi seukuran wilayah Klan kita dulu." Tambah Lucius memberi perintah pada beberapa tetua.

" Baiklah Lucius-sama. " Ucap Koziro.

Soal Barnier yang di pasang oleh Arashi adalah Barnier khusus yang memindahkan sebuah wilayah yang di lingkupi oleh Barnier ke dalam dimensi yang tak bisa di tembus oleh apa pun dari luar kecuali orang dalam Barnier membuat pintu dari dalam sehingga orang luar bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Cara kerja Barnier ini adalah jika di bayangkan seperti melipat kertas menjadi empat bagian sama rata lalu pertemukan bagian pertama dan keempat membuat bagian kedua dan ketiga menjadi tersembunyi. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada wilayah Uzumaki ada tapi tersembunyi dalam sebuah garis lurus. Kelebihan dari Barnier ini adalah bisa diperluas tanpa batas tergantung pada mana orang yang ingin meluaskannya.

" Baiklah untuk rapat hari ini aku tutup sampai di sini." Ucap Lucius menutup rapat tersebut.

" Naruto-kun, setelah ini aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu." Ucap Lucius saat melihat Naruto akan pergi.

" Hn." Balas Naruto.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang dulu adalah tempat Arashi mengerjakan laporan klan. Kini terduduk Lucius dikursi kebesaran itu dan di hadapannya berdiri sang keponakan yang menatap dingin dirinya.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Ji-sama." Ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan dalam ruangan itu.

" Ji-san hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk bersiap soal amat ayahmu soal warisannya." Ucap Lucius memandang sang keponakan.

" ... " Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Naruto membuat Lucius menghela nafas.

" Nak, aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi belajarlah mengikhlaskan semua ini, aku percaya kau pasti mampu untuk melaluinya." Setelah insiden kemarin keponakannya berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Dia seakan tak mengenali keponakannya itu. Wajah datar dengan tatapan dingin seakan menegaskan bahwa tak ada lagi kata belas kasih dalam diri sang keponakan.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Haah, aku telah memilih beberapa Assassin yang sekarang kita milik untuk melakukan pencarian ibu dan juga adikm-" Ucap Lucius mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sepertinya keponakannya itu masih tak mau membahas tentang warisan sang ayah terhadapnya.

" Soal ibu dan adikku biar aku yang mengurusnya." Ucap Naruto membuat tubuh Lucius tersentak.

" Tapi Nak, bukannya lebih baik kita menugaskan para Assassin untuk mencarinya?" Tanya Lucius.

" Lebih baik Ji-sama tugaskan para Assassin untuk membantu membangun ulang klan kita. Itu lebih bermanfaat bagi klan kita." Ucap Naruto begitu dingin.

" Tapi Nak-"

" Percayalah padaku, dan jika terlalu banyak orang yang keluar dari Barnier ini itu hanya akan membuat presentasi ditemukannya tempat ini semakin tinggi." Ucap Naruto logis.

" Tapi setidaknya bawalah beberapa Assassin untuk mengawalmu." Saran Lucius pada Naruto.

" Itu tak perlu Ji-sama. Aku yakin dengan kemampuanku." Balas Naruto.

" Baiklah. Kapan kau akan mulai mencari mereka?" Tanya Lucius

" Beberapa minggu lagi saat keadaan klan mulai stabil." Ucap Naruto.

" Baiklah kalau seperti itu keputusanmu, paman hanya bisa berdoa agar kau berhasil menemukan mereka berdua." Ucap Lucius mengakhiri percakapan itu. Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa keponakannya masih peduli pada klan tempat kelahirannya.

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu kemudian banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Seperti mulai berdirinya bangunan-bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu. Berterima kasihlah pada seorang Assassin bayaran yang memiliki sihir elemen kayu bernama Tenzo. Oh Ngomong-ngomong soal para Assassin bayaran mereka memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klan Uzumaki. Mereka merasa memiliki hutang budi pada Arashi yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dengan pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit. Dan soal Assassin bawahan Riser mereka di tangkap dan di interogasi soal kelompok East Union oleh Fu yang ternyata memiliki sihir pembaca ingatan. Tetapi ternyata para Assassin itu hannyalah Assassin bayaran yang di sewa oleh Riser dengan harga yang lumayan besar. Di akhir interogasi mereka memutuskan untuk ikut membangun klan itu dan berjanji akan setia pada klan Uzumaki dengan catatan mereka harus dipasangi sihir pengekang oleh klan Uzumaki dan mereka semua tak keberatan soal itu. Soal pasukan bantuan dari klan Gremory telah Sirzech tarik mundur tak lupa juga mereka di pasang sihir penghilang ingatan atas persetujuan mereka untuk keamanan lokasi dan pakta bahwa klan Uzumaki masihlah ada. Mereka menyampaikan pada pemimpin Gremory bahwa hanya mereka yang selamat dari insiden itu membuat pemimpin klan Gremory sedih akan fakta bahwa saudara mereka telah musnah.

Soal makanan dan pakaian untung saja mereka memiliki persediaan yang cukup banyak dalam sihir penyimpanan yang mereka kumpulkan untuk berdagang dulu.

.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan yang lebat di samping sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang memiliki lubang menyerupai sebuah pintu terlihat sesekali magic beast berkeliaran di sekitar hutan tersebut.

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lingkaran sihir yang tercipta dari dalam lubang pohon tersebut.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang keluar dari dalam lubang pohon tersebut dan akhirnya terlihat dua sosok yang keluar dari dalam lubang pohon tersebut. sosok pertama adalah Lucius yang mengenakan pakaian kebangsawanan berwarna dominasi putih dan merah. Dan sosok kedua mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

" iIni saat aku pergi untuk mencari Ibu dan adikku." Ucap Naruto berbalik dan menatap wajah pamannya di depan pintu masuk Barnier.

" Hati-hati di jalan Nak, maaf aku hanya bisa mengantaramu sampai sini dan semoga kau bisa secepatnya menemukan ibu dan juga adikmu." Ucap Lucius melihat wajah keponakannya.

" Hn. Titip salam untuk keluargamu." Balas Naruto.

" Akan kusampaikan kepada mereka semua." Balas Lucius.

" **Naruto, aku merasakan hawa jahat yang mendekat kesini."** Tiba-tiba kedua orang itu memasang posisi bertarung saat mendengar ucapan Venom.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

" Ternyata ada anggota Uzumaki yang selamat." Terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Naruto.

" Siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu kesini!" Teriak Lucius menyiapkan lingkaran sihir di telapak tangannya.

" Ck , sibodoh Riser tak memeriksa tempat ini dengan benar." Ucap Sosok itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Lucius.

 **Degggg**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Lucius dan Naruto tersentak saat mendengar mana yang di ucapkan sosok di hadapannya.

 **Whuuusss**

Aura berwarna ungu dan emas menyeruak dari dalam tubuh Lucius dan Naruto.

" Jadi kau juga anggota East Union!" Teriak Lucius.

 **Criiingggg**

 **Greeb**

" Kau benar." Balas sosok tersebut saat sebuah rantai mana tiba-tiba muncul di bawah kaki Lucius dan Naruto dan menangkap mereka berdua dengan cepat.

 **Degggg**

Jantung Naruto seakan mau lepas saat melihat rambut merah sosok di hadapannya.

" K-k-Kaa-sama, I-i-ini tidak m-mungkin." Ucap Naruto bergetar saat melihat tatapan mata dari orang berjubah itu yang tak lain adalah Mito Uzumaki atau sang ibu.

' _Sial! Rantai ini menghisap mana kami.'_ Batin Lucius saat merasakan sedikit demi sedikit mananya terisap oleh Rantai itu.

" **Naruto tetap waspada, hawa ja-"** Ucap Venom memperingati Naruto yang kini dilanda shock berat.

" DIAM KAU! MANA MUNGKIN KAA-SAMA MENGELUARKAN HAWA JAHAT!" Teriak Naruto masih tak mempercayai ucapan Venom.

" **Naruto dengarkan aku!"** Bentak Venom.

" KAU PASTI HANYA MEMBUAL!" Teriak Naruto tak mau mendengar Venom.

" Naruto tenanglah." Ucap Lucius sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Mito.

" Kaa-sama tolo-." Ucap Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Lucius. Lucius melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat sebuah Rantai mana menuju keponakannya.

 **Criiingggg**

 **Jleb**

Tiba-tiba sebuah rantai mana berwarna emas melesat dan menembus dada kiri Naruto membuat ucapan Naruto terhenti.

 **Chougg**

 **Chougg**

Terlihat Naruto beberapa kali terbatuk darah.

" K-k-Kaa-sama-" Ucap Naruto memandang ibunya dengan mata yang bergetar. Dia merasa kan sebuah benda menancap di dada kirinya. Dan ternyata kini ia melihat sebuah rantai telah tertancap di dada kirinya yang tersambung dengan tangan kiri sang ibu.

" Kau berisik sekali putraku." Ucap Mito sambil mengorek telinga kanannya. Mata Naruto bergetar mendengar dan melihat perbuatan sang ibu. Kenapa sang ibu tega melakukan semua ini terhadapnya. Apakah kasih sayang selama ini yang di berikan sang ibu hanyalah sandiwara belaka?

" Mito Nee-sama! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Lucius tak menyangka atas perbuatan kakak iparnya tersebut. Kenapa kakak iparnya tega membunuh anaknya sendiri di saat sang anak akan pergi untuk mencarinya.

" Tentu saja membungkam mulut putraku yang tidak berguna ini." Dan jawaban Mito sungguh membuat Lucius kaget sekaligus geram.

 **Chougg**

 **Chougg**

Perhatian mereka teralihkan pada Naruto saat mendengar suara batuk terdengar di gendang telinga mereka.

" K-k-kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang masih mempertahankan kesadarannya. Lucius sungguh prihatin dengan kondisi keponakannya saat ini.

" Ais kau ternyata masih hidup. Tapi tak apa akanku beritahu alasanku melakukan semua ini. Dengarlah, dari awal aku adalah anggota East Union, dan akulah yang menembakkan sihir pemusnah pada wilayah klan Uzumaki, sihir yang hebat bukan? Aku tak tahu bahwa ternyata kalian berdua berhasil selamat, tapi tak apa toh sekarang kalian berdua akan mati juga." Ucap Mito membeberkan rahasianya membuat mereka berdua terkejut teramat sangat.

 **Criiingggg**

' _Gawat!'_ Batin Lucius melihat sebuah rantai mana melesat cepat menargetkan jantungnya.

 **Jleb**

Dan saat-saat terakhir Lucius berhasil menghindar membuat rantai mana itu hanya mengenai bahunya saja.

" Aah meleset, tapi dengan mana yang hanya sedikit dan luka seperti itu kau pada akhirnya akan mati juga." Saat melihat rantai mananya menancap di bahu Lucius.

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto dilempar ke dalam jurang yang ada di dekatnya.

" Naruto!" Teriak Lucius saat melihat tubuh keponakannya di lempar kedalam jurang. Sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa dalang di balik ini semua adalah istri sang kakak.

' _ **Sial!'**_ Batin Venom mulai membungkus tubuh Naruto.

" Selamat tinggal Lucius." Ucap Mito melepaskan lilitan rantainya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

" K-keparat kau!" Teriak Lucius di saat-saat kesadarannya hampir menghilang.

 **Bruuuggg**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah hutan yang sangat lebat. Terdapat banyak tumbuhan dan juga hewan aneh yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Di dalam hutan itu terdapat sungai yang sangat besar dan juga panjang membagi hutan tersebut menjadi dua bagian. Di sebuah pinggir sungai itu kini terlihat sebuah tubuh yang tengah terbaring, tubuh tersebut memiliki surai berwarna merah dan terlihat wajah yang sangat pucat.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekati tubuh Naruto. Terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang di ikat bagian belakannya. Mengenakan pakaian berwarna coklat lusuh dan tumpukan kayu bakar di punggungnya.

" Kenapa ada mayat anak kecil di tempat seperti ini?"

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

Pyuuuhhh akhirnya season 1 udah selesai.

Saatnya jawab reviews dari raiders-san.

 **Drakdos4999**

Maaf untuk chapter kemarin karna banyak Flashback soalnya agar kekuatan naruto dan alasan hilangnya ama-chan jelas.

 **Dimas kurosaki**

Untuk naga Naruto masih sama seperti chapter 2 Cuma ukuran yang berbeda dan hanya bertambah sebuah permata di keningnya. Soal aliasi di chapter ini udah terjawab di chapter ini.

 **Xbowardi**

Ini udah.

 **1fazakhi indra**

Saya kurang paham soal thootles yang anda maksud.

Yup anda bener ini adalah salah satu batu infinity stone

Dan soal yang lainnya di chapter sebelumnya udah ada dua biji jika anda teliti membacanya.

 **Bayu**

Sekarang ^.^ dan makasih untuk dukungannya.

 **Pain overture**

Yap anda benar.

Dan soal hashirama dan mito chapter ini memperjelas status mito.

Yap itu aja ditunggu Reviews selanjutnya ya. Reviews kalian adalah semangat untukku untuk melanjutkan season duanya.

Sampai jumpa lagi di season berikutnya!

.

.

.

 **The Scientist Season one is Chomplete.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Season two chapter 10: Th** **e rise of the avenger's soul**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara bukan punya saya

 **"The Scientist "**

Pair:

Rating :T-M

Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

 **"Victor" Monster voice**

 ** _'Victor' inner monster_**

" _ **Victor." inner conversation of monster**_

" _Victor "_ human inner conversatio

"victor" humans talk

 _'Victor' humans inner_

 **-Victor- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Penghianatan membuat jiwa seorang Avenger bangkit. Naruto, anak yang di berkati oleh dewa mengemban takdir untuk menguak rahasia awal mula munculnya kekuatan di luar logika. Mampukah Naruto menuntaskan takdirnya. Atau tetap di tujuannya memusnahkan organisasi yang telah membuat ayahnya mati. The Scientist repaired season II

 **The Scientist Season Two chapter 10**

Penyihir ... apa yang kamu ketahui tentang mereka? Apakah seorang nenek-nenek berpakaian hitam dengan sebuah topi kerucut dan selalu membawa tongkat serta sapu terbang yang kerjanya hanya membuat ramuan dan mengutuk orang? Atau seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata dengan tanda lahir berbentuk petir di keningnya yang bisa menembakkan cahaya ajaib dari tongkat yang dia pegang? Atau juga seorang pria tua yang katanya bisa mendatangkan rezeki, mengirim kutukan pada orang yang dibenci (Santet), atau memberikan Mustika agar kita terlihat menarik dimata lawan jenis(susuk)? Ya .. mungkin kalian benar, mungkin kalian juga salah.

Mari akanku tunjukan pada kalian sebuah dunia yang penuh akan keajaiban dan ... sihir.

 **Sriiingggg**

Mari ikut aku masuk ke dalam portal, dan kita lihat ... apakah pemikiranmu soal penyihir akan tetap sama atau berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Antares**

Adalah sebuah planet yang sangat luas bahkan tiga kali lipat lebih luas dari bumi yang kita tempati, dengan setengah wilayahnya diisi oleh daratan yang bermacam-macam. Hutan, gurun, pegunungan, hingga hutan pohon mati adalah beberapa contoh dari daratan yang ada di sana. Ada empat benua di **Antares** , benua-benua ini sudah sejak lama saling bermusuhan sampai sebuah ancaman membuat mereka bersatu, keempat benua ini diantara-Nya **Guylos, Ursa, Rigel,** dan **Black soil** benua yang menjadi ancaman ketiga benua yang lain **.**

 **Ursa**

Ursa adalah sebuah benua yang paling luas jika dibanding dengan tiga benua yang lain, benua ini berbagi pulau dengan benua Guylos dan dua pertiganya adalah wilayah dari benua ini. Dikuasai oleh berbagai ras campuran mulai dari manusia, Elf, Dwarf hingga Werebeasts atau warbeasts.

 **Guylos**

Adalah sebuah benua yang berbagi pulau dengan benua Ursa, dipenuhi oleh hutan dan gunung-gunung yang menjulang tinggi dan sebuah padang pasir yang luas sebagai pemisah antara kedua benua itu. Benua ini kebanyakan dikuasai oleh ras manusia walau ada beberapa sarang atau koloni Magic beast dan beberapa koloni ras lain.

 **Rigel**

Rigel adalah sebuah benua yang memiliki banyak sekali pulau-pulau yang berdekatan membuat benua ini satu pertiganya adalah lautan. Kaum Seiren atau duyung adalah kaum yang paling banyak ditemui di benua ini. Menjadikan mereka penguasa di benua ini.

 **Black soil**

Sebuah benua yang paling misterius dari benua yang lain. Banyak ras dari ketiga benua percaya bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat datangnya para monster tak berakal yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Pertama kali menampakkan diri saat tengah terjadi pertempuran dahsyat antara ketiga benua yang lain. Dalam pertempuran itu tiba-tiba datang pasukan monster yang menyerang membabi buta membuat banyak pasukan dari ketiga benua itu banyak yang gugur.

Para penguasa saat itu memutuskan untuk berdamai dan membentuk tim ekspedisi untuk mencari tahu dari mana para monster itu datang. Saat mereka mengetahui bahwa ada sebuah benua hitam yang jauh di seberang lautan mereka memutuskan untuk mengirim pasukan untuk menyerang benua itu. Tapi sebanyak apapun pasukan yang mereka kirim, pasukan itu tak pernah pulang kembali dan mulai saat itu mereka memutuskan bahwa benua **Black Soil** adalah benua terlarang.

Dari keempat benua di atas, masih ada dua tanah yang tak terjangkau oleh para Ras yang tinggal di **Antares,** nama kedua tanah itu adalah **Heaven** dan **Underword** yang dipercaya hanya orang mati yang bisa sampai ketanah itu.

Setiap benua terdiri dari beberapa kerajaan yang berbeda ras. Contohnya saja benua **Guylos** yang terdapat **Britania** **raya** , kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang berasal dari ras manusia, atau pun kerajaan **Parls** yang dipimpin oleh raja dari ras Elf dan ya, masih banyak lagi kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya.

Bicara soal ras, setiap makhluk hidup memiliki inti kehidupan yang disebut **Mana**. Mana sendiri adalah energi spiritual yang menggunakan jiwa sebagai katalis pembuatnya. Berhubung dengan katalis jiwa, mana yang menipis di dalam tubuh akan membuat tubuh melemah. Cara kerjanya dialirkan dalam sebuah jalur khusus di dalam jiwa. Tidak bisa dijangkau dan tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata biasa. Orang dengan kemampuan khusus yang bisa melihat jalur mana mengatakan, bahwa ada 349 titik yang digunakan sebagai jalur mana di dalam jiwa, titik ini disebut **Moushi.**

Setiap makhluk yang memanfaatkan kekuatan Mana biasa disebut sebagai **Wizard**. Wizard sendiri adalah seorang yang dianggap ahli mengolah mana dan memiliki kapasitas mana yang sangat besar. Ciri khas dari seorang Wizard adalah mereka memiliki buku yang disebut Grimoire. Grimoire sebuah buku yang berisikan mantra untuk melakukan sihir yang terdapat di dalamnya. Adapun beberapa Wizard yang tak selalu membawa Grimoire mereka dengan syarat mereka sudah hafal akan mantra sihir yang akan mereka gunakan, dan sihir sendiri terbagi jadi beberapa cabang seperti.

 **Alchemist**

Alchemist adalah penyihir yang menciptakan kertas segel dan potion (ramuan) sebagai metode pemanggil sihir. Potion sendiri terdiri dari banyak jenis seperti Potion untuk menambah tenaga, meningkatkan mana, sampai ada yang bisa digunakan sebagai obat. Kebanyakan dari mereka bertarung tinggal menumpahkan ramuan atau mengeluarkan kertas segel lalu baca mantra, selesai. Kekurangannya, adalah mereka harus membuat potion atau kertas segel sebelum bertarung. Dan cara kerja seorang Alchemist adalah menukar sesuatu yang setara dengan yang mereka panggil.

 **Elementalist**

Sesuai dengan namanya, penyihir ini menggunakan elemen untuk bertarung. Biasanya elemen yang dipanggil adalah lima elemen utama seperti Angin, Air, Api, Tanah, dan petir. Ada juga yang menggabungkan beberapa elemen utama seperti elemen es campuran angin dan air atau lava campuran antara api dan tanah.

 **Summoner**

Summoner memanggil makhluk, roh, atau magic beast untuk menjadi teman mereka saat bertarung. Kemampuan berkomunikasi dengan hal yang dipanggil menjadi kunci dari seorang Summoner.

 **Healer**

Kata lain untuk 'penyembuh' paling populer. Mereka biasanya lemah dan hanya berada digaris belakang saat bertempur. Tetapi mereka sangat dibutuhkan terutama saat potion lagi tak ada.

 **Necromancer**

Terdiri dari dua kata, Necro ( Artinya mayat) dan Mancer. Necromancer mengendalikan mayat untuk menjadi boneka petarungnya dan... ya, kayaknya penyihir paling santai di sini... Necromencer adalah sebutan bagi orangnya. Sihirnya disebut Necromacy. Tetapi ada pantangan untuk mayat yang mereka bangkitkan seperti dilarang membangkitkan ras mereka sendiri dan jika membangkitkan dari ras lain, siap-siap saja menjadi musuh ras yang dibangkitkan.

 **Banisher**

Dari kata 'banish' (pengusir), biasanya mereka salah satu dari penyihir suci. Mereka menghancurkan dengan sihir cahaya dan sihir mereka hanya untuk mereka makhluk kegelapan seperti Undead dan Demon.

Tapi dari enam jalur itu, hanya jalur Elementalist, Summoner dan juga Healer yang umum ditemui. Karna tidak sembarang orang bisa jadi seorang Alkemis ataupun Necromancer butuh ketekunan dan kesabaran yang kuat untuk menjadi Wizard dari dua aliran ini dan untuk Banisher sendiri kurang diminati karna sihir yang hanya mempan pada makhluk kegelapan.

Selain Wizard, ada juga pengguna mana terbatas yang disebut **Knight**. Knight sendiri biasanya adalah seorang petarung yang menggunakan senjata. Dan aliran-aliran dari Knight disebut.

 **Saber**

Senjata : Pedang tipe Longsword

Tugas : Prajurit garis depan

Gaya bertarung : Saber adalah tipe Knight yang paling seimbang antara kekuatan dan kecepatan.

Kelemahan : Serangan jarak jauh.

 **Berseker**

Senjata : Senjata berat

Tugas : Menghancurkan pertahanan lawan

Gaya bertarung : Mereka kuat. Penghancur pertahanan yang menggunakan senjata berat untuk menaklukkan lawan. Mereka menggunakan baju besi yang tidak begitu berat (untuk mengurangi berat dari senjata) dan menyerang membabi buta ke depan.

Kelemahan : Serangan jarak jauh dan Jarang berpikir saat menyerang. (Hantam dulu mikir belakangan)

 **Defender**

Senjata : Senjata satu tangan(Biasanya pedang tipe Longsword) dan sebuah perisai besar.

Tugas : Melindungi

Gaya bertarung : Mereka adalah kebalikan dari Berseker, Defender menggunakan baju besi yang berat guna mengatasi Berseker.

Kelemahan : Akibat dari beratnya pertahanan yang ia gunakan, gerakannya menjadi lebih lambat.

 **Lancer**

Senjata : Tombak

Gaya bertarung : Mereka menggunakan Tombak untuk melancarkan serangan agar jangkauan serang lebih jauh dari pedang.

Kelemahan : Saat serangan gagal sangat sulit untuk seorang Lancer untuk bertahan.

 **Rider**

Senjata : Pedang, Tombak, Panah

Gaya bertarung : Seorang Rider bertarung sambil menunggangi binatang atau menaiki kereta perang memungkinkan mereka lebih lincah saat menyerang atau melarikan diri.

Kelemahan : skill yang terbatas.

 **Fencer**

Senjata : Pedang anggar yang tipis, pisau untuk menangkis serangan

Gaya bertarung : Karena pedang anggar tipis dan cepat, para Fencer bisa menusuk di sela-sela baju besi. Tapi mereka tidak dapat menggunakan perisai yang berat karena akan menghalangi gerak mereka.

Kelemahan : Sangat lemah di pertahanan (Cepat tapi lemah)

 **Archer**

Senjata : Panah (Bow), Longbow.

Tugas : Serangan jarak jauh.

Gaya bertarung : Archer bisa menyerang target dari jarak yang jauh dan tanpa disadari oleh si target.

Kelemahan : Serangan jarak dekat

 **Monk**

Senjata : -

Mereka mengandalkan potensi tubuh untuk bertarung (Ahli bela diri).

 **Assasin**

Senjata : Semua senjata kecil dan tidak berisik untuk membunuh diam-diam.

Kriteria : Membunuh di kegelapan, bersatu dengan bayangan, dan tanpa meninggalkan bekas apa pun.

Dan hanya Saber, Lancer, dan juga Archer yang paling diminati oleh kebanyakan knight.

Ada beberapa cara untuk menjadi seorang Wizard ataupun seorang Knight. Tetapi kebanyakan orang mendaftar langsung ke kerajaan ataupun melalui sistem pendidikan sekolah-sekolah khusus yang saat berhasil lulus akan direkomendasikan pada kerajaan oleh pihak yang bersangkutan.

Setiap Wizard maupun knight terbagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan yang sama di antara lain.

Bronze

Tingkat ini merupakan tingkat yang paling rendah dan terbagi menjadi tiga divisi. Biasanya, tingkat ini berisi Wizard dan Knight, yang notabene baru belajar menggunakan sihir atau skill bertarung. Tingkatkan mana seorang Bronze antara lain.

0-100 untuk divisi pertama.

100-200 untuk divisi kedua.

200-300 untuk divisi terakhir.

Silver

Setelah berhasil melewati tingkat Bronze, Wizard atau Knight akan masuk ke tingkat Silver yang juga terbagi ke dalam tiga divisi. Berbeda di tingkat Bronze, tingkat ini biasanya berisi Wizard dan Knight yang sedikit lebih ahli mengenai pengelolaan mana dan juga memiliki kapasitas mana yang lebih besar antara lain

300-450 untuk divisi pertama.

450-600 untuk divisi kedua.

600-800 untuk divisi ketiga.

Gold

Selanjutnya, jika lolos dari tingkat Silver, Wizard dan Knight akan mencapai tingkat Gold. Mulai dari tingkat ini, pertumbuhan mana akan melambat untuk naik tingkat. Untuk bisa ke tingkat selanjutnya, Wizard dan Knight harus melewati empat divisi di tingkat ini.

800-1000 untuk divisi pertama.

1000-1200 untuk divisi kedua.

1200-1400 untuk divisi ketiga.

1400-1700 untuk divisi keempat.

Platinum

Tingkat dengan lima divisi ini, terdapat beberapa perubahan yang signifikan di dalam diri Wizard dan Knight. Hal ini karena biasanya yang masuk ke tingkat ini merupakan seorang Wizard dan Knight yang sudah cukup ahli dalam mengelola mana. Masihlah jarang orang yang bisa mencapai tingkatan ini karena di tingkatan ini pertumbuhan mana sangatlah lambat dan sulit untuk di tingkatkan. Divisi ini antara lain.

1700-2000 untuk divisi pertama.

2000-2300 untuk divisi kedua.

2300-2600 untuk divisi ketiga.

2600-2900 untuk divisi keempat.

2900-3300 untuk divisi kelima.

Diamond

Tingkat ini merupakan hasil penyaringan dari tingkat Platinum. Biasanya, Wizard dan Knight tingkat ini adalah seorang pro pengelola mana. Sangat jarang di temukan seorang Wizard ataupun Knight di tingkatan ini bahkan di sebuah kerajaan paling banyak hanya ada kurang lebih lima orang yang berhasil mencapai tingkatan ini. Untuk lolos ke tingkat selanjutnya, Wizard dan Knight harus melewati lima divisi di dalamnya.

3300-3800 untuk divisi pertama.

3800-4300 untuk divisi kedua.

4300-4800 untuk divisi ketiga.

4800-5300 untuk divisi keempat.

5300-6000 untuk divisi kelima.

Conqueror

Tingkat ini merupakan tingkat tertinggi yang diketahui sampai sejauh ini dan tentu saja hanya berisi seorang Wizard dan Knight yang di berkati langsung oleh dewa. Tingkatan ini di anggap mustahil untuk dicapai oleh makhluk biasa. Dan hanya makhluk anomali dari seluruh anomali yang bisa mencapai tingkatan ini. Bahkan hanya ada beberapa makhluk yang diketahui telah mencapai tingkatan ini di daratan Antares. Mereka yang mencapai tingkatan ini di beri gelar Grand Conqueror.

Tingkatan mana seorang Conqueror yang telah di diketahui adalah 6000-8000 dan belum ada yang bisa melebihi kapasitas mana di atas 8000. Pertumbuhan mana seolah berhenti di angka ini bagaimanapun seorang Conqueror berlatih sangat keras.

Itu adalah beberapa perkenalan singkat tentang dunia Antares, masih banyak yang inginku ungkapkan soal dunia ini. Tapi untuk sekarang cerita ini berpusat pada seorang anak yang memiliki jiwa Avanger yang membara di hatinya. Ia akan di takdirkan untuk mengungkapkan rahasia besar di tanah ini. Anak yang diberkati oleh seluruh dewa yang ada di dunia itu. Yang akan menentukan arah nasib dunia ini.

.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan bambu di benua Guylos, lebih tepatnya adalah wilayah kerajaan Britania Raya. Terdapat sebuah gubuk kecil dan seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam agak ke coklat panjang yang terlihat lusuh dan tak terawat. Mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru gelap yang juga terlihat lusuh tetapi terlihat bebas saat bergerak. Sedang melatih seorang pemuda berambut hitam sepunggung yang di biarkan tergerai dan berpakaian serba hitam dengan gaya mirip dengan pakaian si pria berambut hitam coklat. Mereka berlatih menggunakan semacam pedang panjang bermata satu yang melengkung ke belakang (Katana). Mereka berdua sesekali menyerang ataupun bertahan dari gempuran lawan tanding mereka.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Tap**

Si rambut hitam melompat dan menjaga jarak dari si rambut hitam kecoklatan. Dia lalu memasang kuda-kuda siap meluncur.

 **Hiten Mitsurugi : Ryutsuisen**

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba tubuh sang pemuda bersurai hitam menghilang dan sedetik kemudian muncul di atas kepala si pria berambut hitam coklat. Dia melesat dengan posisi siap menebaskan pedangnya yang di pegang dengan kedua tangannya mengarah ke kepala bersurai coklat dalam hitungan kurang dari tiga detik.

 **Tak**

Suara pedang yang saling berbenturan. Sepertinya si pria berambut hitam coklat lebih cepat tanggap dalam menghadapi jurus yang di lancarkan sang pemuda bersurai hitam dilihat dari ekspresi dan juga ketenangan yang dimilikinya.

" Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Naruto. Sekarang kau bersiaplah karna kau telah menguasai dengan baik beberapa jurus Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu." Ucap si pria pada sosok berambut hitam yang ternyata adalah Naruto.

" Hai, Seijuro-Sensei." Ucap Naruto pada sang pria yang ternyata adalah gurunya yang bernama Seijuro atau lebih lengkapnya Seijuro Hiko.

" Naruto, apakah kamu yakin, tak mau menguasai jurus **Hiten** **Mitsurugi** - **ryu** tingkat akhir?" Tanya Seijuro pada Naruto. Sudah empat tahun Naruto menimba ilmu padanya dan dia melihat bakat alami pada diri Naruto untuk menjadi seorang kesatria yang sangat berbakat.

" Aku yakin Sensei, aku tak mau mengorbankan orang lain hanya untuk kekuatan." Ucap Naruto. Dia teringat kata-kata sang guru. _" Jika kau ingin menguasai tingkatan terakhir dari Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu maka kau harus berhasil mengalahkanku dalam artian ... membunuhku."_ Dia tak mau harus menukar nyawa sang guru hanya untuk kekuatan saja. Lebih baik di menjadi lemah daripada egois seperti itu.

' _Walaupun aku membutuhkan kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendamku. Tapi aku tak akan menggunakan cara hina seperti itu hanya untuk sebuah kekuatan.'_ Batin Naruto

" Kau masih saja Naif bocah. Sampai kapan kau ingin menjunjung tinggi ideologi seperti itu?" Tanya Seijuro pada Naruto.

" ... " Terdiam, Naruto tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang guru.

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera istirahat dan bersiap untuk keberangkatanmu itu." Ucap Seijuro perlahan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

" Hai. Sensei." Ucap Naruto mengikuti sang guru.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terbangun di tempat yang gelap tanpa ada pencahayaan sama sekali. Di mana aku? Kenapa aku ada di sini?

" Ugh! di mana ini?" Perlahan aku mulai bangkit berdiri.

" **Khekhekhe akhirnya kau terbangun juga Naruto."** Tiba-tiba sebuah suara asing terdengar bergema di tempat ini.

"Siap di sana!" Teriakku entah pada siapa.

 **Whuss**

 **Whuss**

 **Whuss**

Tiba-tiba banyak obor yang menyala seolah menuntunku ke suatu tempat. Dengan pencahayaan dari obor-obor ini aku sekarang bisa mengetahui keberadaanku sekarang, Sebuah lorong?

" **Ikuti obor-obor itu maka kau akan mendapatkan semua jawaban atas pertanyaanmu."** Terdengar kembali suara asing itu yang menyuruhku untuk melangkah mengikuti obor-obor ini. Ya, lebih baik pergi daripada berdiam diri saja.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Suara langkah kakiku yang bergema di tempat ini. Ugh, lumayan panjang juga lorong ini. Sesaat kemudian kulihat cahaya yang lumayan terang di ujung lorong ini, ah itu sepertinya akhir dari lorong ini. Cahaya di ujung lorong ini semakin silau saat aku semakin dekat dengan ujungnya.

" Silau sekali." Ucapku sambil mencoba menghalangi cahaya itu dengan tanganku.

 **Degggg**

"S-si-siapa kau? Dan makhluk apa sebenarnya dirimu." Kulihat ada sebuah sosok berwarna hitam yang terbaring dengan lemahnya. Sosok itu seukuran orang dewasa pada umumnya memiliki mata merah besar dan mulut penuh gigi yang tengah menyeringai ke arahku. Hey bung, dengan wajah seperti itu kau akan membuat seekor monster lari terbirit-birit.

" **Aku tak punya banyak waktu Naruto. Jadi aku akan menceritakan garis besarnya saja . Mendekatlah aku akan mengirim beberapa ingatan yang pentingnya saja."** Walaupun ragu tapi entah kenapa hatiku seolah menyuruhku untuk mengikuti perintah makhluk itu.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Dan aku mulai melangkah mendekati sosok hitam itu walaupun sebagian hatiku takut melihat wujudnya yang menyeramkan itu yang kini masih melihatku lengkap dengan seringai. Serius! Bisakah kau hentikan seringai menakutkan itu?

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Akhirnya aku sampai di samping makhluk itu. kulihat tangannya mulai terangkat dengan lemahnya dan bergerak seolah menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya.

" **Mendekatlah."** Ucap menyuruhku lebih mendekatinya. Yap tebakanku benar.

" **Tahan sebentar ini akan terasa sakit."** Ucapnya saat berhasil menyentuh keningku.

" Ugh!" Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan masuk secara paksa ke dalam kepalaku. Sial ini sakit sekali!

Perlahan rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang dan aku bisa mengingat kilas balik asal diriku dan juga sewaktu aku terlempar ke dunia ini. Ada beberapa ingat yang Samar-samar tetapi secara garis besarnya aku dapat menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

" J-jadi aku telah mati. Dan kau mengorbankan kehidupanmu untukku. Tapi kenapa?" Ucapku menatap makhluk hitam yang bernama Venom itu.

" **Itu lebih baik daripada kita harus mati berdua. Dengarkan aku, misimu masih belum selesai Naruto. Kau ingat dengan prasasti di reruntuhan Apocalypse? Carilah Ponygleph lainnya itu akan mengantarmu menuju Ponygleph Road dan juga yang terpenting Rio Ponygleph. Maka kau akan menemukan jawaban dari misteri dunia ini."** Jelas Venom mengikatkanku pada Prasasti yang terdapat di monumen Apocalypse.

" _Jika kau bisa membaca tulisan ini berarti kau adalah makhluk yang dipercaya oleh Dewa untuk mengetahui rahasia dunia ini. Untukmu makhluk terpilih, carilah Relief Ponygleph yang tersebar di seluruh dunia ini. Ponygleph memiliki bentuk kubus raksasa dan ada tiga macam Ponygleph yang ada di dunia ini. Pertama adalah Ponygleph biasa yang tersebar di seluruh daratan ini dan memiliki warna biru gelap. Ponygleph ini menceritakan tentang lokasi dari Ponygleph lain dan juga lokasi dari senjata-senjata suci yang sengaja disembunyikan karna memiliki kekuatan yang berpengaruh merubah tatanan dunia. Ponygleph kedua adalah Ponygleph Road hanya ada empat buah dan memiliki warna merah. Road Ponygleph menceritakan sebuah lokasi rahasia yang jika di gabungkan akan memberi tahu lokasi dari Rio Ponygleph. Dan terakhir adalah Rio Ponygleph berwarna emas dan hanya ada satu buah di dunia ini. Rio Ponygleph menceritakan awal mula manusia memiliki mana dan juga datangnya ras lain ke dunia ini_ **.** _Untukmu makhluk terpilih carilah Rio Ponygleph, jangan biarkan sejarah menghilang dari muka bumi ini."_

Seperti itulah yang tertulis dalam prasasti Apocalypse yang ada dalam ingatanku.

" **Ah satu lagi. Karna sekarang kita bersatu. Kau memiliki akses pada seluruh kekuatanku tetapi hati-hati kekuatanku penuh dengan energi negatif yang sewaktu-waktu bisa mempengaruhimu dan mengambil alih kontrol akan dirimu jika kau tak bisa menekan energi negatif itu. Kau juga tak akan bisa menguasai sihir yang apapun kecuali yang telah kau pelajari dulu. Khekhekhe jika di hitung-hitung kau hanya menguasai tiga macam sihir saja Adamantine Attacking Chain, Adamantine Sealing Chain dan juga sihir Gate."** Ucapannya menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang Ponygleph. Ah benar juga aku hanya belajar tiga sihir di dunia ini. Rantai mana saat bersama mendiang Tou-sama dan sihir Gate saat pemulihan klan pasca penyerangan East Union. Soal East Union, aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa Kaa-sama terlibat dalam organisasi itu, bahkan dia tega memusnahkan saudaranya sendiri beserta membunuh Tou-sama. Keparat! Mengingat wajahnya yang so perhatian itu membuatku muak! Akan kuhancurkan ia beserta organisasinya sampai menjadi debu! Akan kubalaskan dendam ini beribu-ribu kali lipat.

" **Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis. Saran terakhirku jangan terlalu larut dalam dendam dan fokuskan tujuanmu pada misteri Ponygleph yang ada di dunia ini. Untuk sementara waktu ada baiknya kau sembunyikan identitasmu sebagai Uzumaki Naruto. Biarkan dunia mengetahui bahwa kau telah mati di tangan ibumu."** Mungkin untuk Ponygleph dan juga identitasku aku akan mengikuti saranmu. Tapi maaf soal dendam aku tak bisa mengikuti saranmu. Aku harus menghancurkan wanita jalang itu beserta organisasinya sampai musnah. Tak akan kubiarkan dia hidup tenang setelah semua luka yang ia torehkan dalam hatiku!

" **Naruto dengarkan aku. Kau masih memiliki saudara yang harus kau cari daripada menuntaskan dendam kesumatmu itu. Dunia ini begitu luas dan bukan hanya soal balas dendam semata. Jadi sebelum terlambat raihlah kebahagiaanmu, dan lupakan soal dendammu itu."** Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat perlahan-lahan tubuh Venom mulai hancur bagaikan pasir yang di genggam. Entah kenapa mataku memanas melihat sosok Partner yang selalu menolong dan melindungiku memiliki nasib yang tragis. Hiks jika saja aku mendengar perkataannya waktu itu hiks. Jika saja hiks aku percaya padanya bahwa ibuku datang dengan niat jahat. Ji-j-jika jika saja hiks...

 **Whuuusss**

" AaaAaaarrggggghhhhh Uzumaki Mito! Dengarkan sumpahku! Akanku balas kau seribu kali lipat dari ini!" Teriakku dengan aura berwarna hitam mengelilingi tubuhku. Bagaikan tangki yang bocor, aura hitam bergerak tak terkendali membentuk sebuah pilang yang mengelilingiku.

" Hiks hiks Huuuaaaaaaa!" Tangisku semakin deras. Sakit sekali hatiku mengingat wajah wanita itu. Gara-gara dia aku kehilangan Ayah, klan dan sekarang Partnerku. K-k-Karin! Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang! Aku harus mencarinya.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback end.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya terlihat Naruto sudah berdiri dengan menggunakan pakaian hitam yang terbungkus oleh jubah hitam dan juga topi jerami berbentuk segitiga. Di hadapannya berdiri Seijuro yang mengantarnya sampai depan gubuk yang di tempati Naruto selama 4 tahun.

" Kau yakin ingin pergi sekarang?" Tanya Seijuro pada Naruto.

" Hai, aku harus segera mencari mulai mencari adikku dan juga organisasi East Union untuk menghentikan rencana mereka." Ucap Naruto memberikan alasannya pada Seijuro.

" Bilang saja kau mau menuntaskan dendammu itu." Dan sepertinya tebakan Seijuro tepat pada sasaran. Ucapan Seijuro memang tak salah tetapi dia terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan alasannya yang sebenarnya pada sang Sensei.

" ... " Naruto terdiam karna ucapan sang Sensei. Memang benar bahwa dendam masih membara hingga hari ini. Dia mencari East Union untuk menuntaskan dendamnya atas kepergian Arashi dan juga Venom. Dia tak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil membunuh dan menghancurkan ibunya dan juga East Union sampai berkeping-keping.

" Naruto. Dendam hanya akan membawamu masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang lebih gelap sampai kau tak akan tahu jalan untuk kembali. Pikirkan itu baik-baik. " Nasihat Seijuro dan tak ada jawaban dari Naruto membuat Seijuro menghela nafas.

" Pergilah, aku harap dalam perjalanan kau meluruskan kembali niatmu soal balas dendam itu." Ucap Seijuro mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam gubuknya.

" Terima kasih atas bimbingan selama ini, Seijuro-Sensei." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan bandanya ke arah Seijuro yang telah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah hutan yang luas Naruto terus melangkah mengikuti jalan setapak yang menuju ibu kota kerajaan. Tujuan dia pergi ke sana adalah untuk mencari sang adik dan juga mengumpulkan informasi soal East Union serta mencari kekuatan tambahan. Dia sadar kekuatannya saat ini masihlah belum cukup untuk melawan organisasi itu. Dia teringat dengan sihir pemusnah yang bahkan ratusan lingkaran sihir tak dapat menahannya. Bahkan dia kala itu tak berkutik sampai-sampai sang Ayah harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk keselamatan semuanya.

Dia tak mau kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi di kemudian hari. Maka dari itu mulai sat ini dia harus mencari banyak kekuatan agar pada masanya tiba dia telah siap untuk menghadapi musuh-musuhnya.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

Samar-samar terdengar suara dentingan logam yang berbenturan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

" Sepertinya ada pertempuran." Gumam Naruto.

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan daun-daun yang beterbangan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

Hehehe chapter ini sebenarnya mau di buat prolog tapi belum selesai jadinya di buat pembukaan untuk season 2

Yhoss saatnya jawab reviews.

Ada beberpa yang menanyakan soal Karin hehehe

Jadi kita persingkat saja soal ini.

Status karin masihlah belum jelas untuk saat ini, itu akan menjadi misteri untuk chapter yang akan datang.

 **Haikal-san**

Untuk pertanyaanmu sepertinya itu masih dirahasiakan hehe maaf.

Dan sepertinya storyku belum bisa disamakan dengan karangan shiba tetsuya-sempai, bagaikan bumi kelangit. Dan ya maaf jika ada unsur kesamaan tapi sumpah aku gak ngopy imajinasi milik tetsuya-sempai kok. Story ini hasil imajinasiku dengan beberapa masukan dari **lang-sempai.**

 **Ryu Uzumaki**

Yap Anda benar. Season dua bertajug saat usia Naruto beranjak dewasa.

Dan soal alasan mito masuk organisasi itu masih dirahasiakan hingga pertemuan mereka berikutnya.

 **Heru setyawan**

Status karin masih dinyatakan hilang dan belum bisa di pastikan apakah dia protagonis atau antagonis.

 **Ethanol**

Sungguh aku terharu membaca reviews darimu. Kamu begitu jeli melihat kekurangan tulisanku. Terimakasih atas masukannya. Dan ya sebenarnya aku jarang mengecek ulang storyku hehehe jadi pas udah selesai di ketik aku langsung up date.

 **Silverbringer1**

Maaf sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan apa maksudmu. Jika yang kamu maksud soal reinkarnasi Naruto. Disini dia adalah keturunan dari Enkidu dan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Gilgamesh atau

 **1fazakhi indra**

Oh maaf aku baru paham soal thootles hahaha. Sebenarnya Ama-chan adalah naga yang sejenis dengan Thootles yaitu Night Fury tapi yang persi putihnya seperti di film how to train your dragon 3 kalo gak salah hehehe.

Dan soal simbiosis lain mungkin ada kemungkinan atau juga tidak hehehe.

 **Xbowardi**

Siap!

 **Genesis0417**

Ehehehe jadi malu.

 **Nazi** **Menschen**

Siap.

 **XxzZuaN**

Aku juga geram saat terlintas imajinasi itu.

 **Dimas** **Kurosaki**

Ehehehe sebenarnya awalnya aku ingin membuat Arashi lah si penghianat itu tapi tokoh mito kurasa lebih cocok dengan beberapa alasan.

Untuk status karin masih belum jelas.

Dan ya reaksi Naruto nanti biarlah menjadi rahasia dan alur dari kisah ini

Penolong Naruto di chapter ini sudah terungkap dia adalah Seijuro Hiko sang guru khensin himura. Dan maaf soal penampilannya saya lupa-lupa ingat hehehe.

Terima kasih telah meninggal jejak. Ditunggu Reviews dari kalian para raiders yang budiman karna komentar kalian adalah bahan bakar kami para autors untuk terus berkarya.

Sampai jumpa lagi!

.

.

.

 **The Scientist.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Season two chapter 11 : Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu and Katana**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara bukan punya saya

 **"The Scientist "**

Pair:

Rating :T-M

Warning; Mungkin abal,typo,aneh,ancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

 **"Victor" Monster voice.**

 ** _'Victor' inner monster._**

" _ **Victor." inner conversation of monster.**_

" _Victor "_ human inner conversation.

"victor" humans talk.

 _'Victor' humans inner._

 **-Victor- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Pengkhianatan membuat jiwa seorang Avenger bangkit. Naruto, anak yang di berkati oleh dewa mengemban takdir untuk menguak rahasia awal mula munculnya kekuatan di luar logika. Mampukah Naruto menuntaskan takdirnya. Atau tetap di tujuannya memusnahkan organisasi yang telah membuat ayahnya mati. The Scientist repaired season II

Sebelumnya di The Scientist.

" Pergilah, aku harap dalam perjalanan kau meluruskan kembali niatmu soal balas dendam itu."

" Terima kasih atas bimbingan selama ini, Seijuro-Sensei."

" Sepertinya ada pertempuran."

.

.

The Scientist chapter 11

.

.

.

.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

Di dalam sebuah hutan belantara terjadi pertempuran antara dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama adalah sekelompok orang-orang dengan muka sangar dan juga badan yang tinggi besar. Membawa senjata tajam seperti pedang, kapak, dan juga tombak, serta berpakaian lusuh dan memiliki bau tak sedap yang keluar dari tubuh mereka. Ya, mereka adalah sekelompok bandit yang ingin merampok sekelompok pedagang yang dikawal oleh beberapa prajurit sewaan. Kelompok kedua adalah beberapa orang yang mengenakan baju zirah khas abad pertengahan tanpa pelindung kepala berwarna silver dan juga bersenjatakan sebuah pedang tipe Longsword. Sunggu pertempuran yang berat sebelah jika dilihat dari perbandingan kuantitas yang ada.

Terlihat kini para prajurit sewaan sudah mulai terdesak dan kualahan oleh gempuran para bandit itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka semua, saat ini sesosok misterius sedang berdiri di belakang bandit yang paling belakang. Sosok itu mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam dan juga topi jerami yang menutupi kepalanya dan membuat wajahnya tak terlihat sama sekali.

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

 **Trang**

"Ini perampokan termu-"

 **Greeb**

Ucap si bandit paling belakang terpotong oleh dekapan sosok di belakangnya membuatnya sangat terkejut.

" Hmm! Hmm!" Teriak tak jelas si bandit yang terkejut dan mulai meronta. Si bandit berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari bekapan sosok itu dan mencoba meminta bantuan pada temannya yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

 **Whuuusss**

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu Toro? Huh? Ke mana dia?" Tanya seorang bandit saat mendengar gumaman-gumaman aneh dari temanya. Tetapi saat dia berbalik ke belakang hanya pepohonan yang sepi yang bisa dia lihat.

 **XxXxX**

Kembali pada sosok misterius itu. Tak jauh dari lokasi pertempuran itu tiba-tiba muncul dua sosok yang salah satunya sedang berlutut dengan bagian mulut yang di dekap membuat orang itu bisa melihat sosok misterius yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Perlahan dari tangan yang mendekap bandit itu keluar benda hitam yang terus merambat secara perlahan memenuhi tangan itu. si bandit menatap horor kejadian di hadapannya, dia tak tahu benda hitam apa yang kini sedang merayap di tangan sosok itu, tetapi yang pasti perasaannya tak enak pada benda hitam itu.

" HMM! HMMM!" Teriak si bandit ketakutan melihat benda hitam itu sekarang tepat di depan wajahnya seolah mau menggapai wajahnya.

" ... " Hening tak ada suara saat wajah si bandit tertutupi oleh benda hitam itu. Sosok itu kini tengah memejamkan kedua matanya seperti sedang menerawang sesuatu

" Kalian pantas di hukum." Ucap sosok misterius itu membuka kedua matanya saat telah berhasil menerima ingatan dari kepala bandit itu.

 **Jrasssss**

Tiba-tiba sebuah duri hitam keluar dan menembus kepala si bandit membuat darah segar dan cairan otak berwarna putih mengalir dari duri itu dan membuat si bandit mati seketika.

 **Bruuuggg**

Suara dari tubuh bandit itu yang terjatuh saat sosok itu melepaskan pegangannya.

Terlihat kondisi si bandit begitu mengenaskan dengan wajah yang berlubang sampai belakang kepalanya yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah segar dan cairan otak yang tercampur dan mengalir dengan derasnya.

 **Whuuusss**

Sosok itu kembali menghilang meninggalkan mayat dari si bandit yang berada dalam genangan darahnya sendiri.

 **XxXxX**

Kembali ke pertempuran yang sedang berlangsung.

Para kesatria sewaan terlihat mulai kelelahan di lihat dari peluh dan juga nafas yang terengah-engah.

" Hah jika hah seperti ini, hah kita akan kalah." Ucap seorang kesatria.

" Hah kau benar." Balas kesatria yang lain.

" Menyerah saja! Dan serahkan semua barang-barang berharga kalian beserta kereta kuda itu!" Teriak seorang bandit berbadan besar penuh dengan seringai kemenangan saat melihat lawannya sudah terlihat kehabisan stamina.

" J-jangan harap! Kami tak akan mengikuti perintah kalian!" Teriak seorang kesatria bayaran berambut putih panjang yang dilihat dari pakaiannya dia seorang perempuan. melawan rasa takut dan lelahnya.

" Hohoho baiklah kalau begitu. Anak-anak habis mereka!" Komando si ketua bandit sambil menyeringai membuat bandit-bandit di depannya mulai berlari sambil berteriak kesetanan. Para kesatria sewaan terlihat menguatkan pegangan mereka pada pedangnya masing-masing. Mereka tak yakin bisa mengalahkan bandit-bandit ini yang kini tengah berlari ke arah mereka tanpa korban jiwa dari pihak mereka.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok misterius yang kini tengah berdiri melihat mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menekuk kakinya dan memajukan kaki kananya sedikit dengan tubuh yang agak di bungkukkan ke depan. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah sarung pedang dan tangan kanannya memegang bagian pegangan pedangnya.

 **Hiten Mitsurugi : Shukuchi**

Gumam sosok itu sangat pelah sampai tak ada yang mendengar gumaman itu.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Jrasssss**

 **Jrasssss**

 **Jrasssss**

Tiba-tiba sebuah siluet hitam melesat dan menebas para bandit dengan kecepatan yang sangat sulit untuk di ikuti oleh mata normal. Para bandit yang terkena serangan itu bahkan tak sempat berteriak saat sebuah tebasan menargetkan dan menebas leher mereka membuat kepala mereka putus dari tempatnya.

Bandit yang tak terkena serangan dari sosok itu kini berdiri mematung memandang horor tubuh tanpa kepala teman mereka yang masih berdiri dan mengeluarkan darah segar bagaikan air mancur.

 **Brugggg**

 **Bruuugg**

 **Brugggg**

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh tanpa kepala itu mulai terjatuh dan mulai menyadarkan mereka dari rasa terkejut dan juga takut.

" Hiiii!"

" A-a-ap-apa-apaan ini!"

" S-s-siapa y-yang telah m-melakukan ini!?"

Teriak beberapa bandit ketakutan.

" S-si-siapa kau! Tunjukkan dirimu!" Teriak seorang bandit yang terlihat seperti ketua gerombolan bandit itu yang tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Dia tak menyangka dalam hitungan detik beberapa anak buahnya tiba-tiba mati dengan kepala terpenggal oleh seseorang yang bahkan tak terlihat wujudnya dan tahu-tahu kepala anak buahnya sudah menggelinding di tanah. Perlahan namun pasti perasaan takut mulai menggerogoti hatinya yang bisa di lihat dari tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil ketakutan.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

" Untuk ukuran seorang bandit. Kau sangat memalukan." Ucap seseorang yang keluar dari balik pohon sebelah kiri para bandit. Kini mereka bisa melihat jelas seorang pemuda dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang mengenakan jubah hitam dan juga sebuah topi jerami yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Mendengar ucapan sosok misterius itu, wajah ketua bandit itu mulai memerah menahan amarahnya. Dia tak terima dilecehkan seperti itu oleh sosok asing yang menurutnya seorang pengecut. Lihat saja penampilan yang serba tertutup itu! bahkan dia menyembunyikan sosoknya di balik jubah dan juga topi jerami untuk menutupi identitasnya bagaikan seorang pengecut.

" Sialan! Siapa kau!" Teriak ketua bandit.

" Hn." Dan hanya gumam tak jelas sebagai jawabannya.

"Sial! Anak-anak serang dia!" Teriak ketua bandit murka dan menyuruh anak buahnya.

"T-t-api bos-" Ucap anak buahnya ragu-ragu.

" Jangan takut bodoh! Dia hanya sendiri, kalian serang saja bersama-sama!" Teriak ketua bandit memotivasi anak buahnya yang ragu.

" Y-y-ya k-k-ketu benar! Dia hanya sendiri!"

" Ki-kita serang bersama-sama!"

" Habisi dia!"

Teriak para bandit mencoba menyemangati diri mereka sendiri. Mereka mulai berlari dan menodongkan senjata mereka masing-masing pada sosok itu yang kini hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Bodoh." Gumam sosok itu.

 **Crek**

Suara pedang yang di tarik sedikit dari sarungnya. Orang misterius itu mulai memasang kuda-kuda yang sama seperti tadi.

 **Hiten Mitsurugi : Senmaioroshi**

 **Sriiingggg**

Tiba-tiba posisi orang misterius dalam sekejap mata sekarang telah berada di belakang tubuh para bandit yang diam mematung entah karna kenapa.

 **Jrasssss**

 **Jrasssss**

 **Jrasssss**

 **Jrasssss**

Dua detik kemudian pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan tersaji di depan para pedagang, kesatria bayaran, dan juga ketua bandit. Bagaimana tak di sebut mengerikan? Terlihat sekarang tubuh para bandit yang akan menyerang sosok misterius itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dengan bagian tubuh yang berbentuk kotak kecil yang berceceran dimana-mana.

Senmaioroshi, sebuah teknik yang melepaskan seribu tebasan kurang dalam dua detik. Teknik ini yang bertanggung jawab atas hancurnya tubuh para bandit itu. Sebuah teknik dari cabang aliran pedang Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu.

Teknik Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu sendiri adalah sebuah teknik yang diperuntukkan agar musuh tidak bisa ditahan atau di hindari oleh musuh si pengguna. Sebuah teknik yang diciptakan agar musuh tak dapat menyerang balik. Sebuah teknik yang mengombinasikan antara kecepatan dan kelincahan membuat teknik ini menjadi momok menakutkan pada jamannya.

" Oeekkk."

" oeekkk."

Para pedagang yang memiliki mental kurang kuat, langsung memuntahkan seluruh isi perut mereka saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Bahkan para satria bayaran menatap kejadian itu dengan tubuh yang mematung dan keringat dingin yang mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuh mereka.

Kini wajah ketua bandit itu seperti kehilangan rona kehidupannya. Dia berdiri mematung menatap bolak-balik antara tubuh hancur anak buahnya dan juga sosok berjubah hitam yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

 **Bruuuggg**

" A-a-ampuni a-aku." Ucap ketua bandit itu sambil bersujud di hadapan sosok itu. Dia tak menyangka bahwa anak buahnya dapat dikalahkan dalam hitungan detik oleh sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sekarang rasa takut mulai menggerogoti hatinya kembali. Dia seakan sedang berhadapan dengan seorang malaikat maut yang kini tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

 **Sriiingggg**

Sosok misterius itu mulai mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya. Para kesatria sewaan dan juga pedagang terlihat menahan nafas mereka saat sosok itu mencabut pedangnya. Mereka menunggu kejadian selanjutnya dengan hati yang tegang.

" A-aku mohon ampuni aku!" Teriak bandit itu ketakutan sambil membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali pada tanah yang ada di bawahnya.

" Kau telah berbuat sesukamu." kedua mata bandit itu membola saat mendengar ucapan sosok misterius itu yang masuk ke dalam indra pendengarnya.

 **Jrasssss**

" Dan saatnya bagimu mendapat balasan." Ucap sosok itu setelah menebas kepala si bandit.

 **Bruuuggg**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

" T-t-tunggu!" Teriak seorang kesatria bayaran menghentikan langkah sosok misterius itu yang terlihat akan pergi setelah mengeksekusi mati ketua dari komplotan bandit yang menyerangnya. Kesatria itu adalah perempuan berambut putih yang memiliki wajah lumayan cantik berusia 20 tahunan.

" B-b-bisakah aku mengetahui namamu?" Tanya kesatria itu tergagap. Dia sungguh takut dan juga waspada pada sosok itu tapi perasaan ingin tahu mengalahkan itu semua.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

" A-aku mohon." Ucap kesatria itu memaksa mengetahui nama dari penolongnya. Membuat sosok itu berhenti lagi dan perlahan menolehkan kepalanya pada satria itu.

" Venom." Ucap sosok itu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang di tutupi oleh topeng hitam bermata putih besar.

 **Whuuusss**

" Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Venom-san." Ucap kesatria itu saat melihat Venom menghilang secara perlahan seperti hantu.

" Dia bukan seorang Wizard ataupun Knight biasa." Gumam seorang kesatria melihat skill berpedang dan juga cara sosok itu menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Parthevia. Adalah sebuah kota besar yang menjadi pusat aktivitas di kerajaan Britania Raya, sekaligus menjadi ibukota dari kerajaan tersebut. Kota indah dengan bangunan bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan. Berbagai lanskap unik bisa ditemukan di kota ini, mulai dari arsitektur menawan, pemandangan perbukitan, hingga pasar tradisional yang khas. Bangunan arsitektur dari berbagai gaya seni mulai dari katedral bernuansa Gotik, istana dan taman-taman bergaya Baroque, bangunan-bangunan yang menggunakan seni Art Nouveau, kapel-kapel bergaya Romanesque, hingga karya-karya arsitektur Kubisme, yang menjadi ciri khas dari ibukota kerajaan, Britania Raya ini.

Note : Bayangkan kota Praha Republik Ceko.

Di alun-alun kota Parthevia kini terlihat sosok misterius yang diketahui adalah Venom atau tak lain Adalah Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan menembus keramaian orang-orang yang sedang melakukan aktivitas tawar menawar barang. Tak sedikit orang yang menatapnya curiga dengan pakaian tertutupnya, mereka berpikir dia adalah seorang penjahat yang akan melakukan kejahatan di kota tercinta mereka.

 **Srak**

 **Srak**

 **Srak**

Terlihat dua orang berbaju zirah berwarna perak tengah mengejar Naruto dan membuat pejalan kaki mulai menyingkir membuka jalan mereka menuju Naruto. Mereka berdua adalah Prajurit yang tengah berpatroli di kota itu dan tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Naruto yang menurut mereka terlihat mencurigakan.

" Hei kau! berhenti!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka mencoba menghentikan Naruto.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

" Hei! aku menyuruhmu berhenti!" Teriak kesatria itu sambil memegang bahu kanan Naruto yang otomatis membuat langkah Naruto terhenti. Kini pejalan kaki mulai mengambil jarak dari mereka bertiga dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang menjadikan mereka bertiga perhatian utama dari pengunjung pasar itu.

" Buka topimu dan sebutkan identitasmu juga alasanmu datang ke kota ini." Perintahnya pada Naruto.

 **Sreeett**

Perlahan tangan Naruto keluar dari balik jubahnya dan mulai menarik topi yang menutupi kepalanya memperlihatkan surai sepunggung berwarna hitam kelam sekelam malam.

" Namaku Naruto dan aku seorang pengelana. Tujuanku datang ke kota ini untuk mengisi perbekalanku." Ucap Naruto berbalik dan menatap wajah kesatria penjaga yang memegang bahunya.

" Kenapa kau membawa senjata tajam! Di kota ini aman dari kejahatan jadi kau tak perlu membawa senjata." Ucap kesatria itu melihat gagang pedang Naruto yang sedikit keluar dari balik jubahnya.

" Bukankah hal yang wajar bila seorang pengelana yang tak dapat melakukan sihir membawa senjata sebagai perlindungan mereka?" Tanya Naruto pada penjaga itu.

" Dia jujur. Aku tak melihat aliran mana dalam tubuhnya." Bisik penjaga yang dari tadi diam. Sebenarnya dia dari tadi memeriksa Naruto dengan kemampuan khusus untuk melihat aliran mana dalam tubuh Naruto menggunakan kemampuan mata Byakugan. Byakugan sendiri adalah kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang anggota dari bangsawan Hyuga dan juga Otsutsuki.

" Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Tapi ingat! Jangan melakukan tindakan lain-lain! Jika kau bertindak mencurigakan kami tak segan untuk menangkapmu dan memasukkanmu ke dalam penjara!" Peringatan dari penjaga itu pada Naruto.

" Hn." Ucap Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Membuat kedua penjaga itu kesal.

" Dasar tak punya sopan santun!" Kesal kedua penjaga itu kembali menjalankan tugas berkeliling mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

" Hentikan Pencuri itu!" Teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam yang kini tengah mengejar seseorang yang menggunakan jubah lusuh berwarna coklat.

" Minggir!" Teriak orang itu cempreng dan terdengar seperti suara anak-anak. Anak itu terus berlari dan sesekali menabrak para pejalan kaki yang menghalangi jalannya.

" Hei Hati-hati!"

" Aduh! Ada apa ini!"

" Kalau jalan pakai matamu!"

Teriak Beberapa pejalan kaki yang tertabrak dan di hiraukan oleh si pencuri.

" Pencuri!" Teriak si wanita yang kini mulai tertinggal.

" Hehehe hari ini aku akan makan enak." Ucap si pencuri melihat pemilik tas yang kini dalam pelukannya mulai tertinggal jauh.

Saat pencuri itu masuk sebuah gang dan akan berbelok.

 **Duugg**

 **Bruuuggg**

Akibat pandangan yang melihat ke belakang ia tak sadar dari arah berlawanan sebuah gang kecil muncul sosok berjubah hitam dan membuatnya terjatuh.

" I-itaii!" Teriaknya merasakan pantatnya membentur jalanan.

" Berikan tas itu." Ucap Naruto pada pencurian itu.

" E-enak saja! Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkannya tahu! Dan kau seenaknya mau mengambilnya!" Teriak pencuri itu sambil kembali bangkit dan mulai berbalik dan berlari.

 **Sreeett**

" Berikan." Ulang Naruto sambil memegang tudung jubah yang dikenakan oleh pencuri itu dan memperlihatkan surai putih sepunggung yang lusuh dari seorang gadis kecil.

" Hei! L-lepaskan! Bagaimana jika kita bagi dua saja uang di dalamnya?" Teriak anak perempuan itu sekaligus menawarkan sebuah tawaran pada Naruto.

" Kembalikan tas itu." Ucap Naruto mengabaikan tawaran si pencuri.

" Tidak! Tolong! Tolong! Ada om-om mesum yang ingin memperkosaku!" Teriak gadis itu membuat Naruto sweetdrop seketika.

" Ada apa ini!" Beberapa pejalan kaki mulai berdatangan ke tempat itu saat mendengar teriakan dari dalam gang.

" Tolong aku dari om-om mesum ini! Dia mau memperkosaku!" Teriak perempuan itu pada para warga yang mulai berkumpul dan membuat tatapan tajam dilayangkan kepada Naruto.

" Hei bung lepaskan gadis kecil itu!" Teriak seorang pria.

" Kalian salah paham. Gadis ini adalah pencuri." Ucap Naruto membela diri dari tuduhan gadis yang kini berhasil melepaskan diri.

" Dia bohong! Jelas-jelas dia mau memperkosaku!" Teriak gadis itu sambil berlari ke arah para warga yang kini mulai bertambah banyak.

" Tunggu apalagi! Kita hajar saja dia!" Teriak seorang pria sambil berlari ke arah Naruto bersama teman-temannya.

" Ck!"

 **Bug**

 **Bug**

 **Bug**

 **Bug**

 **XxXxX**

Mendengar sebuah keributan, dua orang penjaga dan seorang wanita berambut hitam mulai mendekati kerumunan di sebuah gang.

" Ada apa ini." Tanya seorang penjaga.

" Aku dengar ada seorang pria mesum mau memperkosa seorang gadis kecil." Ucap seorang wanita yang berdiri di mulut gang itu.

" Apa!"

" Jangan berteriak bodoh! Ayo cepat kita periksa." Ucap seorang penjaga mulai menerobos kerumunan itu bersama temannya dan seorang wanita berambut hitam. Setelah mereka berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu mereka bertiga melihat pertarungan yang berat sebelah di mana beberapa pria melawan sosok berjubah hitam.

" Hentikan! Ada apa ini!" Teriak penjaga itu menghentikan keonaran di hadapannya. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang baru saja berteriak dan menghentikan pukulannya saat akan mengenai wajah seorang warga yang kini menatap horor tinju Naruto.

' _Hiiiii!'_ Batin orang itu langsung pingsan.

" Ternyata kau! Sudah kubilang jangan membuat masalah di kota ini!" Ucap salah satu dari penjaga saat melihat Naruto sedang mencengkeram baju seorang warga yang sudah kehilangan kesadaran dengan hidung mimisan dan wajah yang penuh dengan luka pukulan dan jangan lupakan beberapa warga tergeletak pingsan dengan muka bonyok di sekitar Naruto.

" Untung ada kalian tuan penjaga! Orang itu mau memperkosaku!" Bagai menuai bensin di atas kobaran api. Seorang gadis yang mengenakan jubah coklat dan memeluk sebuah dompet berlari ke arah penjaga dan mengadukan Naruto, tanpa menyadari seorang wanita yang memperhatikan tas yang ada dalam dekapannya.

" Apa! Kau dalam masalah anak mu-"

" Penjaga! Gadis ini yang telah mencuri dompetku!" Teriak wanita berambut hitam itu memotong kata-kata dari penjaga itu saat yakin tas yang ada dalam dekapan gadis itu adalah dompetnya. Teriakan itu sukses membuat perhatian semua orang teralihkan padanya.

" Gawat." Gumam gadis itu mulai menyelinap dan mencoba melarikan diri saat tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

 **Greeb**

" Mau ke mana kau." Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang gadis itu dan mencengkeram kerah jubahnya.

' _C-cepat.'_ Batin mereka saat melihat Naruto yang tengah memegangi gadis pencuri itu. Mereka tahu jarak antara Naruto dan pencuri itu lumayan jauh dan tanpa mereka sadari Naruto telah berpindah posisi.

" J-jadi semua ini salah paham." Ucap seorang warga dengan wajah penuh lebam mendekat pada Naruto dan kedua penjaga itu.

" Hn." Balas Naruto.

" Tapi kau tak perlu menghajar kami sekeras itukan!" Teriak warga itu kesal. Wajahnya masih berdenyut-denyut nyeri akibat hantaman keras pukulan Naruto.

" Salah kalian." Balas lagi Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah.

" Kau kejam." Memang dia akui bahwa ini salah mereka semua yang tak mau mendengar ucapan Naruto dan langsung main hajar saja dengan berakhir dengan mereka yang menjadi bulan-bulan Naruto. Tapi hei, jangan salahkan mereka! Lihatlah penampilan Naruto yang serba tertutup membuat mereka langsung mempercayai perkataan gadis pencuri itu.

" Hn." Balas Naruto.

" K-kau!" Kekesalan warga itu semakin bertambah saat mendengar jawaban tak jelas dari Naruto.

" Aku serahkan pencuri ini." Ucap Naruto sambil melempar gadis itu pada seorang penjaga.

" Hei!" Teriak gadis itu tak terima dilempar begitu saja oleh Naruto.

" Tunggu pemuda-san." Ucap wanita berambut hitam sang pemilik tas yang baru saja dicuri mengejar Naruto.

" Bisakah aku tahu Namamu?" Tanyanya pada Naruto.

" Naruto." Jawab Naruto sambil kembali melangkah.

" Ah, Naruto-san. Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Mikoto. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasihku maukah kau datang ke kediamanku dan ikut makan siang di sana?" Tawar Mikoto sambil berjalan di samping Naruto.

" Tak perlu." Tolak Naruto.

" Aku mohon Naruto-san, aku tak mau merasa berhutang budi." Mohon Mikoto saat mendengar penolakan dari Naruto.

" Mau yaaa." Bujuk Mikoto.

" Mau yaaa." Bujuknya sekali lagi.

" Mau Yaaa." Bujuknya lagi.

" Mau yaaa." Lagi.

" Ck, Baiklah." Dan akhirnya Naruto menerimanya dengan kesal akibat bujukan(Paksaan) dari Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu mari! akanku tunjukan jalannya." Ucap Mikoto dengan semangat sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

Sementara itu di dalam gang tadi.

" Apakah kau merasa kita terlupakan?" dan ternyata kedua penjaga itu memperhatikan percakapan Antara Naruto dan Mikoto yang kini telah menghilang di persimpangan.

" Aku rasa begitu." Balas temannya.

Sekarang dalam gang itu hanya tersisa mereka berdua karena para warga sudah membubarkan diri dan juga mengantar warga yang terluka akibat dari perbuatan mereka yang niat awal mau menghajar tapi malah dihajar.

" Hei! Gadis itu melarikan diri!" Salah satu penjaga itu mulai sadar bahwa gadis pencuri itu sudah tak ada di samping mereka. Mereka terlalu keasyikan memperhatikan percakapan antara Mikoto dan Naruto sampai tak tahu bahwa gadis pencuri itu telah menyelinap kabur dari pengawasan mereka berdua.

" Ck! Sial! Ayo kita cari dia." Ucap temannya sambil mulai berlari mencari gadis itu.

" Hihihi dasar penjaga bodoh." Terlihat gadis itu bersembunyi di sebuah gang sambil memegang sebuah dompet.

" Aku ambil dompet kalian." Ucap gadis itu mulai berlari berlainan arah dengan kedua penjaga itu.

DIMANA DOMPETKU!"

" DOMPETKU JUGA HILANG!" Tak lama terdengar teriakan yang disusul oleh teriakan yang lain.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Naruto berada.

" Nah selamat datang di kediamanku!" Ucap Mikoto begitu semangat sambil di ikuti oleh Naruto di belakangnya.

" Selamat datang Mikoto-Sama." Ucap beberapa maid yang menyambut kepulangannya.

" Korune? Apakah Fugaku sudah pulang?" Tanya Mikoto

"Hai! Beliau ada di ruang keluarga." Jawab si maid.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, tolong siapkan segera makan siang untuk tamu kehormatanku." Perintah Mikoto.

" Baik!" Ucap mereka sambil bergegas

" Mari Naruto-san ikuti aku." Ucap Mikoto.

.

.

 **Skip time**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah acara makan itu .

" Sepertinya kau seorang ahli pedang." Ucap Fugaku memecahkan keheningan di ruang makan itu.

" Hanya sedikit." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

" Bolehkan kulihat pedangmu?" Ucap Fugaku. Dari awal dia penasaran dengan pedang yang tersarung di pinggang kiri Naruto. Dia menduga-duga apakah pedang itu seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya.

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto.

" Hanya ingin mengobati rasa penasaranku saja." Jawab Fugaku.

" ?" Terlihat wajah bingung Naruto saat mendengar alasan Fugaku.

" Haah. Kau tahu? Pedangmu itu terlihat unik dan aku ingin memastikan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiranku sejak tadi." Jelas Fugaku.

" Hn." Sambil menyerahkan sebuah pedang yang masih terbungkus oleh sarungnya.

Kini di tangan Fugaku sebuah pedang dengan sarung pedang berwarna hitam legam dan gagangnya yang terbuat dari kayu yang terlilit oleh kain berwarna putih.

 **Sriiingggg**

Suara pedang yang tercabut dari sarungnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah pedang berwarna hitam mengkilap yang dari tadi tersembunyi di dalam sarungnya.

"!" Terlihat wajah terkejut dari Fugaku saat melihat seluruh bagian pedang Naruto.

' _I-ini katana! Dan sangat ringan sekali, bagaimana pemuda itu mendapatkan pedang dengan kualitas seperti ini?'_ Batin Fugaku. Dia sesekali mengibaskan pedang itu yang sesekali menimbulkan suara pedang yang bergesekkan dengan angin.

" Dari mana kau mendapatkan katana ini!?" Tanya Fugaku mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

" Itu bukan urusan Anda." Jawab Naruto dingin.

" Kau tahu? Hanya satu orang di kerajaan ini yang bisa membuat katana dan itu pun memerlukan waktu satu tahun untuk bisa menyempurnakan." Ucap Fugaku membuat Naruto sedikit tertarik.

" Hn." Balas Naruto membuat Fugaku kesal dibuatnya.

" Dengar anak muda! Pedang katana hanya dibuat beberapa biji dikerajaan ini dan tak sembarang orang bisa memilikinya, hanya para bangsawan dan keluarga kerajaan yang memilikinya." Jawab Fugaku sambil menatap merendahkan pada Naruto.

" Melihatmu aku sangsi ini benar-benar milikmu." Ucapnya lagi membuat Naruto tersinggung

" Kau menuduhku mencuri?" Tanya Naruto begitu dingin.

" Sudahlah Anata! Tak baik berbicara seperti itu." Ucap Mikoto saat melihat keadaan mulai memanas.

" Siapa yang tahu? Begini saja, sebutkan harga untuk katana ini yang kau inginkan dan aku akan membayarnya sekarang juga." Ucap Fugaku mencoba menukar pedang dalam genggamannya dengan uang. Semua rakyat jelata selalu mendambakan uang. Mungkin itu pemikiran Fugaku saat melihat Naruto.

" Anata!" Teriak Mikoto merasa diabaikan.

" Aku tak akan pernah melepas katana itu. Sekarang kembalikan padaku!" Jawab Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya meminta pedangnya dikembalikan.

' _Aku harus mendapatkan katana ini tapi bagaimana cara?'_ Batin Fugaku begitu ambisius mendapatkan pedang katana yang ada dalam genggamannya.

" !" Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepala Fugaku.

" Anak muda bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah taruhan?" Rayu Fugaku sambil menyerahkan katana itu pada Naruto secara tak rela.

" Taruhan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto setelah menyimpan katananya di tempatnya.

" Sebuah pertarungan satu lawan satu." Ucap Fugaku.

" Apa untungnya bagiku." Ucap Naruto.

" Tentu saja banyak. Jika kau menang maka kau akan mendapatkan 1000 koin emas dan juga seorang budak yang akan bekerja menjadi pesuruhmu." Ucap Fugaku membuat Naruto mulai tertarik.

" Jika aku kalah?" Tanya Naruto mulai tertarik.

" Tentu saja kau harus menyerahkan katanamu itu!" Jawab Fugaku sambil memasang seringainya.

" Bagaimana anak muda?" Tanya Fugaku menunggu keputusan Naruto.

" Aku terima." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap datar Fugaku.

' _Fufufu bersiaplah kehilangan katana itu bocah.'_ Batin Fugaku yakin bahwa dia yang akan memenangkan pertaruhan ini.

" Kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu untuk besok." Ucap Fugaku.

" Hn." Balas Naruto membuat Fugaku menjadi kesal kembali."

" Baiklah lebih baik kau beristirahat, aku telah menyediakan kamar untukmu." Ucap Fugaku menahan diri untuk tidak memasung pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya.

" Maid!" Teriak Fugaku.

"Hai! Fugaku-sama." Jawab seorang maid cantik berambut merah muda sepunggung.

" Antarkan pemuda ini ke kamar tamu." Suruh Fugaku.

" Baik Fugaku-sama." Ucap si maid sambil membimbing Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehehehehe akhirnya selesai juga.**

 **Hai semuanya! Kali ini Victor akan menjelaskan sedikit profil dari Naruto**

 **Nama : Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **Warna rambut :**

 **Awal merah, setelah mati menjadi hitam( disamarkan oleh simbiosis Venom)**

 **Warna mata :**

 **Merah darah**

 **Tinggi badan :**

 **185**

 **Umur :**

 **15 Tahun**

 **Nama ayah :**

 **Uzumaki Arashi (Mati)**

 **Nama ibu :**

 **Uzumaki Mito (Hidup)**

 **Saudara :**

 **Uzumaki Karin (Adik) (Hilang)**

 **Uzumaki Lucius (Paman) (Diduga telah mati)**

 **Uzumaki Gremory Vanelana (bibi) (Hidup)**

 **Uzumaki Gremory Sirzech (Sepupu) (Hidup)**

 **Uzumaki Gremory Rias (Sepupu) (Hidup)**

 **Klan : Uzumaki**

 **Partner :**

 **Venom (Mati)**

 **Note : Hanya tertinggal kekuatannya saja yang masih melekat dalam diri Naruto.**

 **Amaryū (Hidup)**

 **Kekuatan :**

 **Armor simbiosis**

 **Membaca ingatan**

 **Merasakan Niat jahat**

 **Adamantine Attacking Chain**

 **Adamantine Sealing Chain**

 **Magic Gate**

 **Berkah cetak biru**

 **Senjata :**

 **Claymore swort**

 **Katana (?)**

 **Skill pedang :**

 **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu**

 **.**

 **Ya itu saja sekarang saatnya membalas Reviews dari para Raiders-san!**

 **Abdulcena910**

Ya siapa yang tahu ^.^

 **Haikal-san**

-Ya untuk saat ini Naruto hanya pokus pada mencari kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

\- Selama 4 tahun Naruto hanya belajar skill pedang dari Seijuro yaitu Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu dan untuk magic Chain dan Simbiosis Naruto belum melatihnya kembali.

 **4Rubinart**

-Terima kasih telah menbaca storyku ^.^

 **Ryu** **Uzumaki**

-Untuk alasan kenapa Naruto hanya bisa memilik 3 sihir adalah campuran dari simbiosis Venom yang tak terkendali membuat aliran mana Naruto menjadi tak dikenali oleh tubuh (Eror)

-kalau kamu mau bertanya jika eror kenapa Naruto masih bisa melakukan sihir. Itu karena formula sihir dari ketiga sihir itu sudah sirekam dalm memori Naruto membuat dia masih bisa menggunakannya.

-Alasannya ada pada magic Chain. East Union ingin membangkitkan sebuah makhluk yang akan digunakan untuk mencapai tujuannya. Mereka takut Uzumaki klan bersama magic Chainnya bisa menggagalkan rencana mereka.

-Maaf di chapter ini udah terjadi dengan Uchiha -.-'

 **Heru** **Setyawan**

-Sangat susah membayangkan anak kecil memiliki kekuatan yang over jadi langsung di ganti season saja hehehe agar bisa skip umurnya menjadi agak dewasa

-Nasib Ama-chan selamat tapi lokasinya masih disembunyikan

-Masih ada tersembunyi dalam Barnier buatan Arashi.

 **ShiranuiShuichi**

-.- jangan terlalu jujur seperti itu kau menyakiti prasaanku.

 **XxzZuaN**

-Ini udah.

 **1fazakhi** **indra**

-Naruto hanya tahu sedikit tentang marvel maklum belum nonton Avenger infinity war dianya. Jadi dia tak memusatkan perhatiannya untuk berburu batu ajaib itu.

-Kekuatan power stone sangat kuat bahkan orang yang memegang secara langsung akan langsung hancur. Jadi Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya menguasai batu ini

-Makasih atas dukungannya.

 **Kitsune**

-Makasih atas dukungannya ^.^

 **Aldo**

-Makasih atas dukungannya.

 **KITSUNE**

-Hmmmm ini menarik... ada dua kitsune

-Baik ini udah lanjut.

 **Bayu**

-Ikuti terus The Scientist maka kau akan tahu nasib semuanya.

 **Ethanol**

-Ya anda benar. Susah membagi waktu antara dunia nyata dan dunia fanfic jadi yaa saya kebut saja.

-Terima kasih telah membaca storyku

 **Pain** **Overture**

-Naruto sudah memiliki dua hanya belum sadar satunya lagi. Dan untuk yang lain masih dirahasiakan

 **Alim**

-Itu terlalu menakutkan kawan dan itu akan membuat storyku cepat tamat ^.^'

 **Uzumaki**

Terima kasih telah membaca storyku.

 **Abew**.

-Ada

-Dirahasiakan.

 **Guest**

-East Union -_-

-Udah lama tapi gak tahu kapan.

 **Porgas** **D** **megu**

-Dia akan kembali tapi tak tahu kapan.

-Terima kasih telah membaca storyku

 **Mr**. **ariY71**

-Hari ini.

 **The erraser**

Terima kasih telah membaca storyku.

 **Babibangsat230**

 **666-avanger**

15 tahun

 **Eins-Zwei**

Siap chapten!

.

.

Oke sekian di tunggu untuk reviews selanjutnya dari raiders san semoga kalian selalu sehat.

Reviews baik dari kalian adalah penyemangat kami untuk melanjutkan story kami!

Sampai jumpa lagi!

.

.

.

 **The Scientist chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Season two chapter 12 : New Members**

Disclaimer : Naruto dan beberapa chara bukan punya saya

 **"The Scientist "**

Pair: Naruto U. X ...

Rating :T-M

Warning; Mungkin abal-abal ,typo,aneh, hancur,OCC, OC, AU. Bikin mata sakit dan perut mual.

 **"Victor" Monster voice.**

 _ **'Victor' inner monster.**_

" ** _Victor." inner conversation of monster._**

" _Victor "_ human inner conversation.

"Victor" humans talk.

 _'Victor' humans inner._

 **-Victor- stance**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : Pengkhianatan membuat jiwa seorang Avenger bangkit. Naruto, anak yang di berkati oleh dewa mengemban takdir untuk menguak rahasia awal mula munculnya kekuatan di luar logika. Mampukah Naruto menuntaskan takdirnya. Atau tetap di tujuannya memusnahkan organisasi yang telah membuat ayahnya mati. The Scientist repaired Season II

Sebelumnya di The Scientist.

"Anak muda bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah taruhan?"

" Jika aku kalah?"

" Tentu saja kau harus menyerahkan katanamu itu!"

" Kalau begitu persiapkan dirimu untuk besok."

"Hn"

.

.

.

The Scientist chapter 12

 **Whuuusss**

Suara angin yang berembus di sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas berbentuk bulat dan di kelilingi oleh dinding beton yang tinggi. Di puncak dinding itu terdapat ratusan kursi beton yang berjejer dengan rapi.

Di tengah lapangan, kini berdiri tiga orang yang saling berhadap-hadapan. Sosok yang pertama ialah seorang pemuda berusia kisaran 15 tahun, memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung yang mengenakan pakaian kimono berwarna hitam dengan sepasang robekan di kedua bahunya memperlihatkan kaindalamannya yang berwarna merah. Mengenakan sabuk yang terbuat dari kain berwarna merah yang di ikatkan di pinggangnya dan sebuah benang di kedua ujung baju bagian lengannya. Membawa sebuah pedang katana yang terselip di pinggang bagian kirinya.

Sosok kedua yaitu seorang pemuda berusia berkisaran 25 tahun. Dengan rambut nila panjang yang diikat model ekor kuda dan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Memakai umanori hakama ungu dan kimono ungu, tabi ungu muda dan geta hitam dengan haori dan tekkou ungu sambil membawa sebuah pedang tipis panjang punggungnya.

Dan sosok ketiga adalah kepala klan Uchiha sendiri yaitu, Uchiha Fugaku yang mengenakan pakaian bangsawan berwarna biru tua dengan lambang kipas di punggungnya.( ane bingung bajunya seperti apa jadi bayangkan saja sendiri.)

' _Sebuah nodachi?'_ BatinNaruto melihat pedang yang ada di punggung orang yang dia perkirakan akan menjadi lawannya. Pedang katana itu memiliki panjang yang tak wajar yang kira-kira 150 cm dengan bentuk yang ramping dan juga sedikit melengkung.

" Baiklah, peraturannya sangat mudah." Ucap Fugaku menarik perhatian mereka berdua.

" Kau hanya perlu mengalahkan petarungku ini dan kau menang." Lanjutnya menjelaskan peraturan pada Naruto.

" Apakah kau paham?" Tanya Fugaku sambil menatap Naruto.

" Hn." Balas Naruto.

" Kalau begitu ... MULAI!" Teriak Fugaku sambil melompat mundur memberi ruang kepada Naruto dan petarungnya.

 **Whuuusss**

Suara angin yang berembus kencang di sekitar mereka.

" ... "

" ... "

' _Dia bukan remaja biasa.'_ Batin pemuda berambut Nila itu. Netra miliknya dengan tenang dan lembut melakukan observasi terhadap lawan tangguh didepannya.

' _Aku harus berhati-hati.'_ Lanjutnya.

" Apakah kau hanya akan diam saja?" Tanya pemuda berambut nila itu terdengar mengejek Naruto karena dari tadi Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan dirinya.

" Hn." Gumam Naruto tak jelas dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda.

 **Clekkk**

 **Sriiingggg**

Suara pedang yang ditarik dari sarungnya terdengar mengalun merdu menandangak bahwa pertarungan akan segera dimulai. Pertarungan yang menentukan sia pemenang dan siapa pecundang.

" Ternyata kau orang yang cukup dingin ya." Ucapnya lagi sambil mulai memasang kuda-kudanya dengan Nodachi yang terancung pada Naruto.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Traaanggg**

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung melancarkan sebuah tebasan vertikal dan masih mampu untuk di tahan oleh Pemuda itu dan menciptakan bunga api di antara kedua katana berbeda tipe itu.

" Kau cepat juga ternyata." Ucapnya masih dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek.

" Hn." Gumam Naruto sambil melompat dan menjaga jaraknya.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Whuuusss**

 **Traaanggg**

 **Traaanggg**

 **Traaanggg**

 **Traaanggg**

Kedua pemuda itu menghilang dan melakukan aksi jual beli serangan dalam kecapan yang sangat sulit di lihat oleh mata biasa. Hanya terlihat belur hitam dan juga percikan api saat kedua belur itu bertemu dan bahkan Fugaku sendiri harus memakai magic eye : Sharinggan tingkat satu untuk bisa mengikuti pergerakan kedua pemuda itu.

' _Ternyata bocah itu boleh juga.'_ Batin Fugaku. Dia terus mengamati pertarungan itu sampai-sampai memaksanya mengaktifkan Sharinggan tingkat kedua yang terlihat dari jumlah tomoe matanya yang sekarang ada dua berputar dengan lambat.

 **Whuuusss**

"Boleh juga." Ucap Pemuda berambut Nila muncul disisi lapangan.

 **Whuuusss**

" Hn." Jawab Naruto disisi yang lain menjawab ucapan pemuda itu.

" Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Sasaki Kojirou. Siapa namamu anak muda?"Tanya Pemuda berambut nila itu sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sasaki Kojirou.

" Naruto." Jawab Naruto dengan tampang datarnya.

" Aish, kau dingin sekali." Ucap Sasaki mengomentari sifat Naruto. Dia mulai menaruh Nodachinya diantara ibu jari dan juga jari telunjuknya dengan kedua kaki yang dilebarkan dan di tekuk agak ke belakang.

" Hn." Balas Naruto mulai memasang kuda-kuda Hiten Mitsurugi.

" Ya aku pun tak peduli dengan itu." Ucap Sasaki.

 **Syuuuttt**

 **Syuuuttt**

Mereka berdua melesat dengan cepat dan mulai memotong jarak di antara mereka, memberikan set serangan teknik mematikan yang mampu mengalahkan lawan masing – masing.

 **Hiten Mitsurugi : Shukuchi**

 **Shinsengumi-Kenjutsu : Gatotsu**

Ucap mereka bersamaan menyebutkan teknik mereka berdua.

 **Traaanggg**

Suara pedang yang berbenturan

' _Teknik yang kuat!'_ Batin Naruto saat Shukuchinya dapat ditahan oleh Sasaki.

 **Creeekk**

"Dimana kau mempelajari teknik Hiten Mitsurugi?" Tanya Sasaki yang nada bicaranya berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan tak terdengar mengejek lagi.

" Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Naruto dingin.

 **Creeekk**

Sepertinya Sasaki tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto terbukti dengan pedang yang semakin ditekan kearah Naruto.

" Akanku paksa kau mengungkapkannya." Ujar Sasaki begitu dingin.

" Coba saja." Balas Naruto.

 **Whuuusss**

Tiba-tiba Naruto memutar tubuhnya kesamping dan melancarkan sebuah tebasan kearah Sasaki yang kini sedang terhuyung karena tak mampu mengontrol tubuhnya.

' _A-apa!'_ Batinnya terkejut akan gerakan mendadak dari Naruto.

' _Berakhir sudah.'_ Batin Naruto yakin serangannya akan mengenai targetnya.

 **Whuuusss**

 **Traaanggg**

" !"

" Kau cukup mengejutkanku. Tapi butuh usaha ekstra untuk mengalahkanku." Ucap Sasaki saat berhasil menahan tebasan dari Naruto.

Sekarang posisi Sasaki berdiri membelakangi Naruto dengan tangan di belakang memegang Nodachi yang menahan katana Naruto.

' _M-m-ustahil!'_ Batin Naruto terkejut.

' _Seharusnya tak ada yang bisa menahan serangan dalam posisi seperti ini!'_ Batinnya lagi.

" Ah, kau pasti terkejut." Ucap Sasaki

" Mungkin untuk seukuran knight biasa tak akan mampu untuk menahan seranganmu dan aku harus mengakuinya. Jika tadi aku tak menggunakan Shinsengumi-Kenjutsu, mungkin aku telah kalah saat ini." Jelas Sasaki membeberkan alasan dia selamat dari serangan Naruto.

" Shinsengumi-Kenjutsu." Gumam Naruto masih dapat didengar oleh Sasaki.

" Ya. Shinsengumi-Kenjutsu adalah sebuah teknik yang tidak hanya berfokus dalam serangan. Tetapi juga kecepatan dan juga pertahanan. Jadi..."

 **HiddenBlade - SwallowReversal**

" Sekarang giliranku menyerang!" Teriak Sasaki di hadapan Naruto dengan tiga buah tebasan yang datang dari samping kiri, atas, dan juga kanan. Tebasan menentang hukum fisika yang dilakukan secara bersamaan tanpa menggunakan interval waktu semili detikpun!

' _Apa!'_ Batin Naruto terkejut melihat serangan tiga arah yang kini mengepungnya.

' _Jika kau benar-benar telah menguasai teknik itu, harusnya sebuah hal yang mudah untukmu menghindari serangan ini.'_ Batin Sasaki

' _Tak akan sempat menghindar, tak ada cara lain!'_ Batin Naruto.

 **Hiten Mitsurugi : HozanKenbu**

Naruto dengan cepat mengayunkan Katana-nya di sekitar tubuhnya tanpa memotong dirinya sendiri, menciptakan puluhan angin tajam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya tanpa celah.

 **Traaanggg**

 **Traaanggg**

 **Traaanggg**

 **Kraakk**

Serangan Sasaki dapat ditahan oleh Naruto dan bahkan mampu untuk mengembalikan keadaan di mana pedang Sasaki sekarang memiliki retakan yang lumayan besar.

' _A-apa!'_ Batin Sasaki terkejut melihat Nodachinya memiliki retakan.

 **Hiten Mitsurugi : Ryutsuisen**

 **Whuuusss**

Belum habis keterkejutan Sasaki, sekarang dia terkejut kembali melihat Naruto tengah meluncur ke bawah siap menebas dirinya.

 **Traaanggg**

 **Kraakk**

 **Kraakk**

 **Kraakk**

 **Pyaaarrr**

' _Sial!'_ Batin Sasaki melihat Nodachinya terbelah dua karena menahan serangan Naruto.

 **Praaanggg**

Suara patahan pedang yang terjatuh ketanah. Terlihat Sasaki kini berdiri mematung melihat Nodachinya yang tinggal separuhnya saja.

 **Bruuuggg**

' _A-a-aku k-kalah.'_ Batin Sasaki berlutut di hadapan Naruto.

 **Sreeekkk**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Terlihat Naruto menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan mulai melangkah mendekati Fugaku yang berdiri mematung melihat petarungnya dapat dikalahkan. Dia masih mencerna kejadian barusan dan juga kemampuan Naruto yang awalnya dia anggap sebelah mata tetapi kini terbukti dapat mengalahkan petarung andalannya.

" Tepati janjimu." Bisik Naruto saat berdiri di samping Fugaku.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Dan Naruto pun kembali melangkah meninggalkan arena tersebut.

' _Sial!'_ Batin Fugaku geram menerima kekalahannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah kini menyelimuti kerajaan Britania Raya. Banyak warga yang telah melalukan aktivitasnya seperti berdagang, membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari, berangkat kesuatu tempat, hingga mencuri?

Di pinggiran kota Praha terdapat sebuah danau sangat besar dengan air yang sangat jernih dengan mengeluarkan sedikit uap yang menambah keindahan dari danau tersebut.

Di sekitar danau tersebut terdengar kicau beberapa burung yang saling bersahutan dan juga angin yang berembus sepoi-sepoi menggoyangkan pepohonan dan rumput-rumput di sekitar danau itu seirama dengan hembusan angin.

" 97, 98, 99, 100." Terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang entah menghitung apa dari arah pinggiran danau tersebut.

" Haah, haah, lumayan melelahkan." Gumam seorang pemuda bersurai hitam sepunggung yang kini tengah berbaring diatas rerumputan tanpa mengenakan pakaian atas dan memperlihatkan kulit putih bagian atas yang memiliki roti sobek di bagian perutnya.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

" -Fu-Fugaku-sam-ma memanggil A-n-nda." Ucap seorang Maid yang baru saja datang. Maid itu memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat dengan gaya ponytail, memiliki mata berwarna ungu dengan bentuk tubuh yang sangat di dambakan kaum hawa.

Maid itu kini tertunduk malu dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada tubuh bagian atas Naruto yang kini bermandikan keringat dan terlihat menggoda Imannya.

 **Gleek**

' _Aku mau menyentuh itu.'_ Batin sang Maid tergoda sambil memperhatikan perut kotak-kotak Naruto.

" Hn, aku akan segera ke sana." Ucap Naruto sukses menyadarkan sang Maid dari lamunan nyelenehnya.

 **Blus**

Terlihat kini wajah sang Maid memerah padam bahkan dikepalanya terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan uap yang mengempul.

' _Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan!'_ Batinnya malu pada dirinya sendiri.

" Mesum." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah melewati sang Maid, membuat rasa malu sang Maid kian bertambah

" B-b-b-BAKA!" Teriak sang Maid melesat mendahului Naruto.

" Hn." Sebuah senyum kecil tercipta di wajah yang selalu datar itu sambil mulai memunguti pakaiannya dan mulai memakainya.

.

.

.

 **Skip time**

 **.**

 **.**

" Jadi?" Tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi hampir satu jam.

Kini Naruto tengah berdiri di hadapan Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasaki dengan Fugaku yang duduk disebuah kursi dengan Mikoto serta Sasaki yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanannya di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruangan kerja. Dari awal Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, pandangan Fugaku tak pernah lepas dari katana hitam miliknya yang kini tersarung dengan manis di pinggang kirinya.

Jika saja ia adalah Naruto yang dulu, mungkin sekarang dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi wajah Fugaku yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan incarannya. Tetapi dia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran untuk tertawa itu karna harus menjaga imegnya.

" Haaahhh ini ambillah." Ucap Fugaku sambil menyerahkan sebuah cincin emas dengan bandul berbentuk seperti peti harta yang terbuat dari emas juga.

" Dalam cincin itu terdapat 1000 koin emas beserta sedikit tambahan dari istriku sebagai rasa terima kasihnya atas tindakan heroikmu waktu itu." Jelas Fugaku dengan wajah yang tak rela. Sebenarnya dia bukannya tak rela kehilangan koin emasnya, sungguh bahkan jika ia memberikan satu juta koin emas kekayaannya tak akan pernah habis. Perasaan tak rela datang karena ia harus mengikhlaskan katana yang sangat bagus yang kini tersemat di pinggang bocah berambut hitam di hadapannya.

" Untuk budak yang kujanjikan kau sudah bertemu dengannya tadi." Ucap Fugaku membuat raut kebingungan tercetak di wajah Naruto.

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

" Akeno masuklah." Mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Fugaku menyuruh seseorang untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

 **Clekkk**

Suara pintu yang terbuka memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut hitam ponytaildan mengenakan pakaian seorang Maid hitam putih.

" Hai, Fugaku-sama." Ucap sang Maid atau yang tak lain bernama Akeno yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto dan tak menyadari tatapan tajam dari pemuda berambut hitam itu.

" Akeno mulai sekarang tuanmu adalah pemuda berambut hitam yang ada di sampingmu dan mulai sekarang kau tak memiliki tanggung jawab apapun lagi pada kebangsawanan Uchiha." Jelas Fugaku membuat keterkejutan terlihat di wajah Akeno.

 **Blusss**

Seketika, warna wajah Akeno berubah saat beradu pandang dengan Naruto yang kini masih menatap tajam dirinya.

"H-h-hai Fugaku-sama." Ucap Akeno malu-malu sambil memainkan ujung rok Maidnya.

" Hihihi." Mikoto hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat sikap malu-malu dari Akeno yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

" Urusanku telah selesai di sini." Ucap Naruto sambil mulai melangkah keluar.

" Eh?! Kau tak mau menginap beberapa hari lagi Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mikoto saat melihat Naruto telah berdiri di hadapan pintu.

" Tidak." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

" Bolehkah aku tahu ke mana kau setelah ini?" Tanya Mikoto sekali lagi.

" Mencari informasi tentang keluargaku." Jawab Naruto.

" Apa tak sebaiknya kami mem-"

" Tak usah. Itu bukan urusan kalian." Jawab Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Mikoto.

" Ggrrrr dengar bocah aku hanya memperingatimu di luar sana pasti banyak yang menginginkan katana milikmu. Tak seperti diriku yang masih secara kesatria ingin merebut katana itu, mungkin yang lain akan melakukan cara paksa untuk merebutnya dari tanganmu atau-" Fugaku tampaknya mulai geram dengan sifat Naruto yang menurutnya sangat seenaknya, tetapi sepertinya dia masih berbaik hati dengan memperingati Naruto. Atau mungkin ada maksud lain.

" Aku tak peduli. Jika mereka mengusikku..." Jawab Naruto menggantung dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk.

 **Clekkk**

" **Maka aku tak segan untuk menebas mereka."** Lanjutnya memperlihatkan separuh wajahnya yang kini berwarna hitam dan bermata putih dengan aura teror yang seketika memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

 **Degggg**

' _A-apa itu!'_

' _Tekanan yang sungguh mengerikan.'_

' _M-m-monster.'_

' _Na-Na-Naruto-sama.'_

Batin Keempat orang itu saat merasakan dan melihat separuh wajah Naruto. Mereka tak tahu apa yang terjadi atau makhluk apa sebenarnya Naruto, tetapi yang pasti mereka tahu bahwa sosok di hadapan mereka bukanlah sosok sembarangan.

" Aku pergi." Ucap Naruto sambil mulai melangkah keluar.

" Eh!? Tunggu aku! Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-Sama, Sasaki-sama. Aku pamit dulu." Ucap Akeno tersadar dan mulai membungkuk kearah mereka bertiga.

" Ah! Ya, pergilah." Ucap Fugaku mulai tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

" Naruto-sama! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Akeno mulai berlari mengejar Naruto.

" ... "

" ... "

" Kau lihat itu Sasaki?" Tanya Fugaku memecahkan keheningan setelah Akeno pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Hai. Tapi-" Jawab Sasaki menggantung. Sasaki kini tengah mengingat wajah dan juga sensasi yang baru saja dia rasakan.

Dia sungguh tak menyangka atas kejadian barusan yang membuatnya seolah dirinya seperti seekor tikus yang berdiri dihadapan seekor singa. Dia masih ingat dengan sensasi yang menusuk jiwanya dan membuat dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung menunggu ajalnya. Dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah pemilik hawa tersebut adalah seorang remaja belasan tahun.

" Makhluk apa sebenarnya Naruto-san itu.." lanjutnya

" Entahlah..." Jawab Fugaku.

"Yang pasti kita tahu sekarang, bahwa dia bukan pemuda biasa." Lanjutnya sambil memandang tajam pintu tempat sosok Naruto dan Akeno keluar.

" Sasaki aku memiliki misi untukmu."

" Mulai sekarang kau ikutlah dalam perjalanan Naruto dan laporkan perkembangan bocah itu."

" Hai Fugaku-sama." Balas Sasaki.

" Katakan padanya bahwa kau disuruh olehku, dan tak bisa ditolak." Ucap Fugaku.

" Sekarang pergilah!" Perintahnya pada Sasaki.

" Kalau begitu hamba mohon undur diri Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-Sama." Pamit Sasaki.

" ... "

" Anata ... kenapa kau menyuruh Sasaki untuk ikut dalam perjalanan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mikoto heran kenapa suaminya memberi tugas yang mendadak untuk Sasaki.

" ... " Diam itulah yang Fugaku lakukan saat ini, dia masih bergelut Dengan pikirannya soal masalah barusan.

" Aku memiliki firasat bahwa bocah itu akan membawa sesuatu yang besar kedepannya." Jawab Fugaku membuat Mikoto tambah kebingungan.

" Lalu hubungannya?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Aku tertarik untuk mengetahui firasatku, dan jika dia adalah ancaman bagi kerajaan ini ... **aku harus segera menyingkirkannya sebelum dia menjadi ancaman yang tak dapat ditangani."** Ucap Fugaku dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

Di keramaian kota Praha terlihat dua orang bersurai hitam menembus ramainya jalan utama kota tersebut. Banyak orang yang menatap dua orang itu dengan berbagai ekspresi yang beragam, seperti iri, kagum, cemburu, dan tatapan penuh puja dari para gadis remaja yang dilayangkan pada wajah rupawan Naruto.

" Naruto-san." Sayup-sayup Naruto dan Akeno mendengar teriakan seseorang yang memanggil Naruto.

" N-na-Naruto-sama, s-sepertinya ada yang memanggilmu." Ucap Akeno sedikit terbata-bata. Dia masih agak sedikit canggung.

" Hn."

' _Grrr menyebalkan sekali!'_ Batin Akeno.

" Hoi! Naruto-san!" Terdengar lagi teriakan dari arah belakang mereka yang terdengar jelas.

"Naru-" Sebelum Akeno menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

" Aku juga mendengarnya, mesum." Potong Naruto dengan sedikit ledekan.

" K-k-kau-!" Akeno hanya bisa mangap-mangap tak jelas mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Naruto.

" B-BAKA!" Teriak Akeno yang tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi.

" Haah, haah, akhirnya terkejar juga." Ucap Sasaki yang baru saja muncul dengan nafas yang tak teratur.

" Kenapa kau mengejarku?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik Sasaki yang kini sedang tertunduk mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

" Haah aku ingin haah ikut dalam perjalananmu haah." Jawab Sasaki sambil menatap Naruto.

" Pergilah." Usir Naruto meneruskan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti oleh kedatangan Sasaki.

" Ayolah tak ada salahnya aku ikut." Bujuk Sasaki sambil melangkah mengikuti Naruto.

" Lagi pula akan lebih baik jika semakin banyak yang membantumu." Bujuknya lagi masih mencoba untuk merubah pendirian Naruto.

" Terserah." Jawab Naruto dengan nada dinginnya.

" Apakah kau mengizinkanku ikut!?" Tanya Sasaki begitu senang.

" Hn." Gumam Naruto tak jelas meninggalkan Sasaki yang diam kebingungan.

" Apa arti 'hn'mu itu!" Teriak Sasaki mencoba mengejar Naruto kembali karena tak paham arti Hn-nya itu.

" Sudahlah Sasaki-sama." Ucap Akeno sambil menepuk pundak kiri Sasaki.

" Sasaki." Ucap Sasaki menyebutkan Namanya.

" ?" Terlihat raut kebingungan di wajah Akeno saat mendengar Sasaki menyebut namanya.

" Panggil saja aku Sasaki tanpa emblem-emblem apapun." Ucap Sasaki menjelaskan perkataannya.

" Baik! Sasaki-san." Ucap Akeno.

" Maksud dari Naruto-sama adalah dia mengizinkanmu untuk ikut bersama kami." Jelas Akeno menjelaskan maksud Naruto.

" Ternyata seperti itu." Ucap Sasaki memandang punggung Naruto.

" Jadi Naruto, ke mana tujuan kita sekarang?" Tanya Sasaki mencoba menyejajarkan posisi mereka.

" Mencari informasi East Union di sekitar kota." Jawab Naruto membuat tubuh Sasaki sedikit tersentak.

" East Union? Apa itu?" Tanya Akeno ikut dalam percakapan itu. Dia terasa asing saat mendengar kata East Union yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

" Aku pernah mendengar tentang organisasi ini." Gumam Sasaki membuat langkah Naruto terhenti dan langsung memandang Sasaki dengan tajam.

 **Degggg**

Tiba-tiba aura membunuh menyebar disekitar tubuh Naruto. Membuat mereka yang sialnya ada disekeliling Naruto mengalami sesak nafas dan juga tubuh yang membatu.

 _'A-a-ada apa ini!.'_

 _'N-n-naruto-sama.'_

Batin Sasaki dan Akeno yang kini sedang jatuh berlutut.

" Katakan." Desis Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Hai! Udah lama gak up hehehe maaf banyak aktifitas yang harus dijalani akhir-akhir ini jadi maaf untuk para Raiders-san dan Author-san yang menunggu up cerita geje ini hehehe.**

 **Udah sekian dari saya sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu!**

 **Thank to.**

 **Lang-san**

 **Fau-san**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Scientist chapter 12**


End file.
